Haven in Your Arms
by taekwongirl360
Summary: AN/AH. After a suicide attempt, Elena Gilbert is put into a mental rehab center. There she meets Damon Salvatore, another patient. The two of them bond and fall for one another. But will both their issues be too much for them to handle?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, I'm trying out this new story of mine. Basic plot is Girl, Interrupted with a love story twist. Elena attempted suicide and is now forced to stay in a rehab center for months. There she meets Damon, a fellow patient. The two of them bond and start to help each other with their past demons. But will their love be enough to last?**_

_**Let me know what you think of this first chapter. As always, please review : ) Thank you!**_

**Haven in Your Arms**

**Chapter 1—Suicide Attempt/The Center**

Elena Gilbert sat on her bed staring at the bottle in her hands. These would end it all for her, all the pain and suffering would just end it all. That's all she asked for. That and for it to be painless…

She took one and popped it into her mouth. Then another….then another…then another…pretty soon she lost count. Her head began to feel dizzy, almost making her feel like she was floating on a cloud. She could no longer feel her body. And it was a glorious feeling.

She did feel her body fall onto her bed. Her ceiling fan began to make her feel dizzy. The feeling of nothingness overcame her as everything went black…

…..

A loud beeping sound interrupted her sleep. She groaned in annoyance. The noise was not helping the pounding in her head nor the painful feeling in her stomach. She tried moving her hand but it seemed to not want to move.

"She seems to be responding to the treatment. But this is a very serious matter, Jenna."

She heard a man's voice somewhere off in the distance. Somehow the voice was pulling her out of the fog her head seemed to be in. Slowly, she opened her eyes to a bright light.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she was able to look at her surroundings. Her hands and arms were hooked to an assortment of different monitors. There were needles in her arms and clips attached to her fingertips.

It took a moment for Elena to realize that she wasn't in heaven or hell. She was in a hospital.

"Oh my God, Elena! You scared the hell out of me!" Without warning, Elena was hugged tightly by her aunt Jenna, who was sobbing profusely. Confusion was on Elena's face as she continued looking at her surroundings. No…no this wasn't right at all.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jenna cried, stepping back and glaring at Elena right in her face.

"What did I do?" Elena could only stare ahead and whisper. No emotional response from her would ever be enough for anybody. It would only open the floodgates of pain again.

"You washed down an entire bottle of Oxycodone with water Elena! You honestly have no memory of that, do you?" Jenna was at a loss for words, staring at Elena like she was some type of alien species.

Before Elena could even answer, the sheriff and a man in a white doctor's uniform came into the room.

"Ah, Miss Gilbert is awake. Nice to see she's making a recovery. Now comes the hard part, I'm afraid," the doctor spoke seriously.

"Can't this wait? I'd like to take my niece home." After Jenna's little outburst, she seemed to just want Elena home; something Elena desperately wanted at that moment. She no longer wanted to be in this strange place that smelled like death and germ repellent.

"Miss Sommers, the cops and paramedics have ruled this as a suicide attempt. This cannot be ignored. Some action will be mandatory on your niece's part. The psychiatrist will be in shortly to speak to you and Miss Gilbert about her options." The doctor explained this hastily before leaving the room.

The sheriff gave Elena a small smile. "Don't worry Elena, we're going to make sure you get the treatment you need."

Treatment? What treatment? The last thing she wanted was treatment of any kind. There was no cure for what she was feeling. No one would ever help her with this…it was all in her head, there was no cure for the pain and torrent of emotions that were there but refused to be released.

There was no one that could help her now. That's why she just wanted all the nagging, talking, pleading, and rage of emotions to stop. That's why she tried to end her life. It was the only way…

…..

1 Week Later

Elena stared out the window of the cab that was taking her to her destination. She tried to get her mind off of what had happened earlier that week.

"_Elena, I've had enough of this! I can't help you anymore than you want to help yourself! You're not eating, you don't sleep, you don't talk, and you won't come out of the house! I'm putting my foot down here."_

_Aunt Jenna's screams seemed to fall on deaf ears. Elena lay in her bed on her side facing the window. She hadn't moved since they'd gotten back from the hospital and was perfectly content on staying there for awhile._

"_Elena…I'm trying here, okay? I've tried talking to you, I've tried questioning you and letting you have your space. But this…whatever this is that you're feeling…it's not good and I don't think it's something I can help you with. You need professional help Elena. I think it's the best idea to try this rehabilitation center."_

_At this, Elena did turn around with a glare. "I'm not going to some freak place with Freud posters surrounding it, alright? I draw the line."_

"_You know I don't want you to go anywhere sweetie. But this,"—she gestured to Elena—"Is crippling you. You're not sad, angry, upset, cheerful, anything. You seem like you just…are. You're living in a world where nothing is living and nothing is dead. And frankly, it's scaring the shit out of me. I've made up my mind. You are going to Deerwood Falls Rehab Center starting tomorrow." She spoke with as much authority as she could muster before standing up, walking to the door. She turned around one more time._

"_I suggest you start packing. Tomorrow you're getting help whether you want it or not."_

The memory was jerked from her when she felt the cab come to a stop.

"We're here, Miss," the driver said before getting out and getting her suitcase from the trunk.

Stepping out, she looked at the building that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. It was slightly tall, cream-colored, lots of windows, a white picket fence (how ironic), and the woods surrounding it seemed lively and lovely. Not what she was expecting a psych ward to be, that was for sure.

Just then the front door opened and out stepped a nurse in uniform. She had on white shoes, a white skirt, and a white jacket complete with a hat.

"Welcome Miss Gilbert. We've been expecting you. My name is Abby; I'm one of the nurses on staff here. Would you please follow me inside?" she smiled kindly at her. Elena only nodded at her before taking her suitcase from the cabby, following Abby inside.

Once inside, all Elena saw was white. White everything! White walls, white desks, white curtains, white blinds, the sight almost made her dizzy. Looking down she followed Abby down a hallway until they reached a desk.

"Alright, I'm going to have to look through your back. It's standard procedure to make sure you didn't bring anything that will harm you or others, alright?"

Elena didn't say a word, she just handed Abby her black bag. She watched Abby look through it thoroughly. There wasn't much she'd packed—just the essential clothing, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, etc. Elena didn't even really pack since her aunt took the liberty to do it herself this morning.

"Alright, follow me to where you'll be staying. You'll be sharing a room with a girl named Shannon. Don't worry, she's very nice. There are quite a few people in this facility, both men and women. But I assure you there hasn't been a problem with the co-ed existence here. Are you comfortable with that?" Abby asked her as Elena followed her down a dim hallway. They passed a room with a big television in the middle. Women and men sat in chairs scattered around the room, staring at it.

Eventually they reached a room with a bright window. There were two beds on either side of the room, a small closet and a nightstand in the middle. That was it.

Shannon seems to be out right now, but I'll just help you unpack your things now and I'll give you the grand tour. Sound good?"

Elena tried being polite but found all she could do was nod. This was where she was going to be staying for over half a year? This wasn't going to end well for her. It didn't take long for them to put her belongings in the drawers and closet since Elena didn't have much to begin with.

"Alright dear, if you'll just follow me I'll tell you where everything is. Then we'll get started on your psychiatrist and therapy schedule, ok?" Abby continued chatting as though they were merely talking about the weather and not someone's deep, emotional stress.

Elena followed Abby down yet another corridor and looked out the window. From there she got a perfect view of the garden. Roses, tulips, lilies, daisies, and every assortment of flower could be seen from there.

Abby stopped and smiled kindly as Elena stared. "Lots of patients love going out to the gardens. It's very calming and relaxing, you know?"

They continued down the hallway again.

"This is the entertainment room," the nurse explained. Elena looked in the room to see a few pool tables, a ping-pong table, a television, DVD player, CD player, and game systems. Not bad, she thought. She noticed quite a few women talking huddled in a corner and a man next to them staring at a wall, whispering.

Yes, she and Abby had come across a few other patients that creeped Elena out. One of them had a bulging eye, the woman they saw couldn't seem to stop scratching herself, and a third was talking aimlessly to himself.

"We get all kinds of patients here Elena, not just mental. These are people with all kinds of problems such as drugs, alcohol, abuse, emotional, mental, the list goes on and on. Just remember this: they are in the exact same boat as you are." Abby explained, smiling warmly at Elena as she continued to look in the room.

Before they continued, Elena stopped when she saw a man playing pool. Her heart immediately sped up when she saw the dark long-sleeved shirt he wore, which showed off his strong arm muscles. His dark black hair contrasted with his pale skin as he knelt over the green table, lining up his next shot. It was then that she got a look at his bright blue eyes. They were crystals!

Elena was taken aback by this stranger. Immediately she felt a connection to him and she didn't even know the guy!

The nurse cleared her throat, making Elena look at her again. They continued walking as Elena thought about the Greek God she had just seen. Then sense started to kick in. She was forced to stay in this mental institution for the next six months. A rehab center! So not a place to pick up men. She never picked up men before since Caroline always set her up with them—it wasn't very fun since she always picked the losers for Elena.

They continued the tour as planned. She was shown the cafeteria, the main greeting room, and the front desk should she ever require to make any phone calls or assistance.

"Well, since you're all settled, dinner will be served in an hour. See you then," the nurse offered her a sympathetic smile before leaving the room.

Elena sat on her bed, completely alone in a strange place with no one to turn to. Shannon wasn't in the room then and for that Elena was grateful. A few tears escaped her doe-colored eyes as the reality of her situation hit her once again for the third time that day.

For in that one moment Elena had never felt more alone in her entire life.

_**Let me know what you guys think of this start. I've always wanted to write another emotional story about Damon and Elena. The two of them have had many emotional scenes on the show, both together and alone. It will be good I promise you that : )**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, what a turnout for the first chapter! I was a little iffy about this story, but thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews!**_

_**Here's chapter 2—it will be the first Delena interaction. The words just seem to flow out of me whenever I write good scenes with them. **_

_**I'll be updating Safe until Then and Memories of Damon next. I'm trying to wait and see the 1912 episode next week before I continue Memories of Damon to get a better idea of what Damon was like back then.**_

_**Once again, thank you very much and review, review, review!**_

**Chapter 2—Friendly Gestures**

"Checks"

Elena was woken up yet again the third time that afternoon. It seemed the nurses on staff were supposed to check rooms every two hours and it was starting to annoy her. Ever since her arrival yesterday, she had decided to give her lumpy bed a whirl. And she had no intention of leaving it any time soon.

Shannon turned out to be a nice roommate. They introduced themselves and that was it. She was polite and quiet, just what Elena wanted then.

Before she could fall back asleep, she was woken up rudely by the feeling of someone shaking her shoulder. Flittering her eyes open, she was met with hazel eyes staring down at her.

"Hello Elena. My name is Lexi; I'm one of the nurses here. How are you feeling today?" Lexi smiled at her, her blonde hair falling down her back in a ponytail. Her purple nurse uniform stood out brightly from her olive complexion. She sure was a better sight than all the other nurses in plain uniforms and just plain moody expressions.

"I'm Elena, it's nice to meet you," Elena replied before yawning. 'Not really in the mood for conversation right now,' she thought to herself.

"Nice to meet you too. I know that you're new here and I know how scared and lonely you must be. But don't worry, it will get better soon, I promise. Right now though, something that will probably help you is getting some food in your stomach," Lexi smiled encouragingly.

Elena groaned inwardly. She just wanted to stay in bed, was that too much to ask from anybody?

"I don't mean to be rude Lexi, but I really don't feel like eating."

"You sure? We have good food, I promise you. It's not like other hospital food that tastes better as you throw it up, I promise," she laughed lightly.

That did make Elena smile a bit. The truth was that she didn't want to eat because she was nervous about her first psychiatrist appointment tomorrow afternoon. She would be forced to talk about her issues. Problem was that even she didn't know what those were anymore.

"Well, sorry, you don't have a choice. We can be friends or the worst of enemies, just FYI. I'm asking you nicely to please go down to the cafeteria to get some food. I'll follow you down there and watch you eat if I have to, kapeesh?" Lexi smirked at her.

Elena's mouth opened to protest but immediately shut it back up. What was the point in arguing? Lexi looked like she meant business and protesting would only end her in a world of trouble she wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Ok, ok fine. I'll go," she relented, getting up and putting on one of her sweat jackets. Pretty soon, she left her room with Lexi following her.

"I know it's going to be difficult to adjust, but I promise it gets better. We'll have you feeling better in no time and you'll be home again. Just think of this as a vacation, maybe that will help the time fly by. What do you say?" Lexi continued in a sweet voice as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah I guess…" Elena answered, staring down at her feet.

"You just wait and see—you'll make plenty of friends here. I guarantee it. Well, I'll let you go and eat in peace now. See you later for checks and escorts to your appointments," Lexi hugged her lightly then headed down another direction to another hallway.

Elena walked numbly down the rest of the hallway to the cafeteria. She hadn't been eating much over the last few months even before everything happened. She didn't realize it, but her weight problem was beginning to get serious. People could see the bones sticking out of her shoulders if that was even possible.

Entering the cafeteria, she found it to be crowded since it was dinnertime. Sighing, she went to the back of the line and waited for her turn. Once she walked up to the buffet they seemed to have, she grabbed a tray and started looking at the different options they had. Settling for a green apple, she picked it up and-

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you."

The voice stopped Elena dead in her tracks. Her hand seemed to drop the apple in slow motion at the beautiful sound of the velvet voice right behind her. She was too stunned to speak and she had a good idea who the velvet voice belonged to.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I'm just saying that the apples here suck; I've heard of people getting food poisoning from them. I'm sorry if I caused you any distress."

"No, you didn't. You just…scared me is all," was all Elena could say. She still hadn't turned around. She was afraid of what she would see. Or what he would see in her.

"I may be old-fashioned, but I prefer to talk to people face to face, so could you please turn around and face me?" she heard his voice lighten up a bit with laughter.

She could feel her heartbeat soar in her chest and her breath quicken as she slowly turned around and was met with the glance of a chest; a hard chest in a black shirt, muscles on display. Her head slowly looked upwards and was met with the same blue eyes she had seen yesterday. Only this time they were mere inches from her and were gazing at her like two bright, clear sapphires. And they were beautiful…as was the rest of his face. His black hair was shining in the light, his gorgeous face was almost too beautiful to be real…

"Thank you…for telling me," Elena was able to squeak out before reaching down to grab the apple. But he did just that as they both bent down, their foreheads smacked against each other. Leaning back, both of them rubbed their heads before laughing at each other.

"Sorry about that, I'm a total klutz! My name is Damon. And what is your name, beautiful?" he smiled back at her, rubbing his head.

At that, Elena actually smiled. A true, genuine smile. Something she hadn't done in months. Not since everything happened….

"I'm Elena."

"Elena…" he smiled at her. "It means light."

"Sorry, what?" she asked as he stood up and offered her his hand to help her up from the floor.

"Your name means light—that's what it means. I'm sorry if I surprised you with my rude behavior. You're new here, aren't you? I've never seen you before today," he asked her as they continued down the line picking up different food items.

"You didn't, I was just surprised. It was the first time a nurse hasn't spoken to me or ordered me to go somewhere or perform a Check, whatever the hell that means," she explained, trying not to think about how gorgeous he was. There was no way he was mentally instable!

"They perform checks to make sure everyone is here and accounted for. The only time they don't do it is after ten at night when everyone is supposed to be in bed," he explained, grabbing a tray and filling it with fruit (not apples), a cup of soup, and a carton of milk.

"Ah well, that explains it," she smiled sadly. This felt more like a prion than anything else and now it was worse.

"It's really not so bad; you get used to it after awhile. But I understand your nervousness," he replied, his eyes taking on a sad view, looking down almost in an ashamed way. When he looked up, he was back to his cheery self.

"How about I introduce you to someone? I promise, he's really cool. It will be good for you to meet some of the other people here."

Nodding, she smiled warmly at him. "Sure."

After their trays were full (Elena's only half full, but it was better than nothing), Damon led them to a corner of the cafeteria. There was a group of men sitting down, one standing up and doing some sort or dance or improv from what she could deduce. She wasn't totally sure…

"Klaus! Come over here and meet someone." Damon spoke loudly.

The blond-haired man whirled around and smiled at Damon.

"Ah Damon, it's about time mate. And oh my goodness, who do we have here?" Klaus smirked at Elena, making her feel a little self-conscious.

"Who is this charming young thing, Damon? My god, her blood appeals to you so much, no?" Klaus smiled, taking on a Count Dracula accent. He took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it.

Elena was at a loss for words. For people in a mental hospital, they sure were cheerful.

"Good God, you're not Dracula Klaus," Damon rolled his eyes. "This is Elena. Elena, this is my roommate Klaus," Damon gestured to the man in front of them. He had short, blonde hair, light green eyes and a slim frame.

He smiled warmly at her. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Elena.

"Likewise," she said.

"Okay now, Elena and I are going to eat in peace somewhere else. See you back in the room Klaus," Damon said before putting a hand on Elena's lower back and steering her away. Elena could do nothing but follow his lead. Not that she was complaining about his touch. It actually felt good.

The two of them found a table for two. Sitting down on opposite sides, Elena seemed to find her appetite again as she immediately dug in.

"Sorry about my roommate Klaus. He's an acclaimed 'actor' as he puts it," Damon explained, putting quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

"No trouble at all. If you don't mind me asking, what's he doing here in this place? He seems so-"

"Cheery? I know, it's annoying. As far as I know, he's here because he's a sex addict. It's really strange, not to mention gross, when I wake up in the middle of the night to hear him jacking off. He hasn't tried anything on me yet. At least not that I know of," he smirked at her, his eyes widening with a devil smirk.

For the first time in a long time, Elena genuinely smiled. Actually smiled. And it felt so good.

Damon smiled back at her. His blue eyes contrasted drastically with his dark t-shirt and jean. "So Elena, where are you from? Around here?"

Elena smiled back. She couldn't help it, she was totally drawn to him.

"Mystic Falls actually."

"Ah, I know that place. It's not that far from here. I'm from somewhere near here as well."

The two continued with their light conversations all through their meal. Damon told her stories about Klaus and the different patients at the hospital. Elena listened and laughed with him at appropriate times. Damon was so—she couldn't describe it. He seemed so fun and full of life, it was insane! She felt like she had literally been living in a fog for years now and it was starting to clear up.

The final dinner bell rang, signaling the closing of the cafeteria for the night. The two of them walked down the hallway still deep in conversation. They stopped outside of Elena's room.

"Soooo…now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, what brings you here? You look pretty healthy to me Miss Gilbert." His voice took on a serious tone.

Elena stopped dead in her tracks. For the first time, she forgot her pain and the reason she was here. Damon made her forget the bad in her life for the first time in a long time. And now…this.

She turned to look at Damon's eyes that were looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and…his own pain somehow mirrored her own. It was that moment that she knew nothing about Damon himself. But from his eyes, she could catch a glimpse of the pain he so desperately tried to hide himself. They were alike in that way, trying to hide their pain from the rest of the world. The feeling of mutuality scared her.

Before she could ask anything or even reply to his question, her eyes teared up slightly and she ran into her room, sitting on the bed and trying to control her breathing and the tears that threatened to burst open the dam.

She heard footsteps enter the room slowly.

"I know this is totally against the rules of gender in this place. Men and women are not allowed to be in the same room unless it's the entertainment or cafeteria. But I'm breaking it for you; the least you can do is answer me something before a nurse finds me in here," Damon made a slight shuffling noise as he waited patiently in the entryway.

"What exactly do you want me to tell you Damon? We're still strangers in this freaky place and you just expect me to open up my deepest, darkest demons to you? You're crazy!"

Damon's eyes flickered slightly before he sat down next to Elena on her bed. "I may not know much about you Elena Gilbert, but I know you are much too sweet of a girl to be in a place like this. What are you really doing here?" he asked, gently rubbing her cheek with his finger. His blue eyes looked right into her own, hoping for an answer just from gazing into her eyes.

Elena was at a loss for words. Her mind seemed like it was trying to solve a broken puzzle. This man right next to her, a total stranger, was getting under her skin more than any of the doctors had and they probably will never understand.

"I don't know Damon. I just don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow, more and more reviews. That's awesome! I'm really starting the juices flowing with this story and am hoping to get to the chapter I've already written by the end of next week. It's the one that inspired this story, but there's a few in-between before we get there. Hang in there and keep reviewing if you really want to read it : )**_

_**I've promised people I would update Memories of Damon, so that's my next update. Keep a lookout for that within the next few days as well : ) Safe until Then is another one. Whoa, I'm going to be updating like crazy over the next week lol.**_

_**Enjoy and as always, review. **_

**Chapter 3—Group Therapy**

Elena lay in her bed that night, wide awake. It was three in the morning and the past day's events kept replaying in her head. The place was almost as quiet as a graveyard. She could hear Shannon breathing softly in her sleep in the bed across from hers.

She didn't know why but she couldn't stop thinking about Damon. It seemed as though they had a connection today that she had never experienced in her entire life. It went deeper than she thought and it certainly wasn't something she expected to find in a place like this. She had a feeling that this connection with him was what was going to keep her going. She did feel bad that she couldn't provide a legitimate reason for her being in this place, or that she couldn't explain to her aunt what it was. The guilty part was that she had an idea of what it was.

Damon's words kept replaying in her head:

"_You're much too sweet of a girl to be in a place like this."_

That statement had haunted her thoughts over the past hour and it only fueled her own questions regarding Damon himself. Why was he here in the first place? Out of everyone she had encountered here, not including the staff, he seemed to be the most…normal. He was sweet, kind, friendly, and really, really hot. Those blue eyes of his nearly made her melt! He had a muscular body too.

Her heart started racing in a way that it hadn't in years. Remembering the images of him made her feel almost giddy. Another thing she hadn't felt for any of the boys in her past or any previous boyfriends.

She knew that it was crazy falling for someone in a mental rehab institution of all places, but she couldn't help it. She realized that what she wanted and needed more than anything right now was understanding and companionship, someone with similar experiences and emotions that she could confide in. Damon seemed to be exactly who she needed by her side right now, to help her through all of this.

And she could help him with his own demons in return...

A scream erupted down the hallway, making her jerk and almost fall out of bed completely. What the?...

Getting out of bed, she ran to the door and yanked it open, trying to see what all the commotion was about. When she peeked down the hallway, a couple of nurses, two female and one male, were running in the direction of a room down the hall. A few moments later a girl was led out, wearing a straightjacket, kicking and screaming as she was dragged from the room to another one further down the hallway.

Elena's mouth opened and closed at this sight. She was so shocked she didn't hear Shannon walk up behind her.

"Marilyn must be having a bad day," Shannon spoke in a whisper.

"What do you mean by that?" Elena whispered back, trying to find some sort of explanation.

Shannon sighed. "When a patient has a lot of emotional stress, sometimes it causes them to have a mental breakdown of some kind. It happens here periodically. Something will just trigger it usually, but sometimes it happens out of nowhere. If it happens, the nurses take the patient into the isolation room down the hall to calm them down. Just between you and me, it doesn't work all that often. I'm used to it by now, almost everyone has had at least one when they're here for a long time," she shrugged before heading back to bed.

Elena could only nod, following her back into their room. As she got back in her own bed, she heard the clang of a door being shut, keeping the patient in an isolated room.

Her stay just got a little scarier….

…

The next day was something every person was required to attend—Group Therapy Day.

Selected members were asked to join in group therapy at different times of the day. Elena's was at 11 am sharp where they introduced themselves and why they were here for treatment. The point of this was to gain support from their friends and fellow befriended patients. Elena didn't see how this was going to help, let alone what she was going to say in a room full of people.

When she entered the room, there was a big chair in the middle and ten surrounding it in a circle. There were four other girls there already as well as a few men. She sat on the side with the other girls.

As the time ticked by, at 10:55 the instructor of the group arrived. She looked like a kindly woman with long, dark hair and a pretty face. She sat in the chair in the middle with a clipboard. She looked around, checking off names.

"Hello guys. My name is Dr. Meredith Fell, one of the psychiatrists at this hospital. I'll be conducting group therapy today. I know some of you are new here, so we'll just start with names as we go down the lines of both males and females. Just remember you are all here for a common reason—to get well again. Just say your name and why you're here. I know it may be difficult, but try to do your best, alright?" she spoke in a firm yet gentle voice.

At 10:59, the door opened. In stepped Klaus followed by Damon himself. Elena felt herself smile. He was here! Damon took the last chair down from the male line and Klaus sat next to him.

"Ah, now that Klaus and Damon have joined us, let us begin," Dr. Fell said, slightly annoyed at the delay.

"Just making a grand entrance," Klaus smirked. Elena couldn't help but smile at that. She dared to look up and watched Damon. He sat casually with his legs crossed, arms on his lap and his hands folded together. He looked like he was simply in a meeting.

She heard the other girls talk but she paid no attention to them. They were just full of sad, lonely stories. Stories she had no desire to hear. She kept looking at Damon. His eyes met hers. He smiled at her then winked, which made her smile back.

"Elena?"

Her name jerked her back to reality.

"It's your turn now," Meredith spoke calmly, giving her a small smile of encouragement.

Elena sighed. She so didn't want to talk about this!

"Hi, my name is Elena," she started. She heard a chorus of 'Hello Elena' from around the room. She looked at Damon who smiled and nodded at her. Somehow, that gave her more courage to continue.

"I…I don't really know why I'm here, to be honest. I was forced to go here because…" she looked at Damon, who was watching her intently.

"I…I took a whole bottle of pain medication. I woke up in the hospital later on. According to the doctors, they were able to pump my stomach in time. As for why I did it, your guesses are as good as mine," she whispered before sitting back down.

This time she didn't dare look over at Damon. She didn't want to see what he was thinking about her—shock, anger, or even pity. Elena would not take pity from anyone, especially Damon.

Now it was the men's turn. Three guys went first then Klaus.

"Hello my lovelies, my name is Klaus. I'm a sexaholic and sometimes proud of it. So I'm just here to get it under control," he smirked at everybody, not even bothering to stand up.

Now it was Damon's turn.

This time she did look at Damon. He wasn't looking at her but sharing a look with Dr. Fell. She stared at him before a bell was heard.

"Well, my my my, how the time flies. Wonderful job everyone. That's it for today's session. You are all excused for lunch," Dr. Fell said in a chipper voice.

Elena stood up from her chair, just eager to get out of there. She was just about to leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"Elena, wait up a minute." It was Dr. Fell.

Elena turned to look at her. "Nice to meet you Dr. Fell." The least she could do was try to be polite even under the current circumstances.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm scheduling your first appointment with me for this afternoon. We'll talk some more and whatever you say to me will remain confidential."

"Am I required to attend therapy?"

"As part of your stay here, it is everyone's requirement. How else do you expect to get better? So shall we say three this afternoon? My office is on the third floor. Do not be late—a nurse will be near your room to escort you there. Alright?" Dr. Fell spoke in a calm and friendly tone, one Elena could get used to. But that didn't mean she was going to like it.

Elena only nodded at her, understanding.

"Good. See you at 3." And with that, she headed out the door.

As Elena herself was leaving, she heard another voice behind her.

"Elena." Turning around, she saw Damon leaning casually against the wall. He was wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt with dark blue sweatpants. His eyes looked almost turquoise with the shirt he was wearing, his muscles defined with his arms crossed.

"Hi Damon," she replied awkwardly. She looked into his eyes, expecting one of the emotions she predicted from him earlier.

There was nothing.

Elena was still wondering why Dr. Fell suddenly stopped their session with him. It was his turn to talk and yet she didn't seem to want Damon to talk at all. Something strange was going on…

"Hey, how about I take you for a walk in the gardens? It's a really nice day and overcast, the perfect time. What do you say?" His question broke her out of her thoughts. She knew he was trying to be friendly, but deep down she knew he wanted to talk about what she said.

"Alright," she agreed, knowing she was going to have to talk to him eventually.

"Here is my arm milady," he smiled at her, making her laugh in response. Together, the two of them headed off to the gardens, Elena totally unprepared to talk yet for the first time, wanting to.

….

_**Don't forget to Review! The episode tonight was good, by the way. Love Damon in flashbacks—he was so awesome throughout the episode : )**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love all the positive feedback I've gotten for this story. I'm enjoying writing it and the ideas just keep coming to me.**_

_**Here's chapter 4. I'm going on vacation in a few days and don't know when I'll be able to update next. So here you go.**_

_**And as always, review, review, review : )**_

**Chapter 4—First Session**

Walking beside Damon, the two of them walked down the hallway towards the exit leading to the gardens. Neither said a word to each other, yet no words needed to be spoken at the moment. She was still contemplating her first group therapy session and her talk with Dr. Fell. And Damon's honest reaction to her confession during therapy—she still had yet to know his thoughts about it. She knew he wanted to talk about it now.

Just as they were about to head outside, Damon looked down a hallway toward a door. She saw him smirk before saying, "Hang on just a minute," then literally tiptoeing toward the room.

Elena's questioning look must have registered to him because he looked back at her.

Damon indicated with his finger. "Shhhhhh," he whispered before smirking. Elena nodded in understanding, following him to the closed door.

Suddenly Damon kicked the door open. In it was a small man with short dark brown hair wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt lying down on the bed. It looked like a single room with only room for one person.

"KOL! Dude what's up? Have you let anyone in your room yet?" Damon seemed to become a totally crazed man right in front of her eyes. This made her laugh.

The man with short brown hair hurriedly scrambled to the door. "GET OUT DAMON!" he shouted, slamming the door shut in Damon's face.

Elena was appalled at this behavior. But instead of him getting angry, which would be the natural reaction, he started laughing, slapping his hand on his knee.

"Damon, what the hell was that all about?" Elena asked as they continued down the hallway.

"Oh, that's just an idiot patient on the men's ward. Kol, son of some big time politician. He's totally insane yet getting out in a few weeks. Guess it pays to have ties in high authority," he remarked sarcastically as they headed out the door.

Walking outside she noticed it was indeed overcast. Damon was right, the weather was very nice and it mimicked her mood for the day perfectly.

Following Damon, she noticed they were heading off from the gardens into the forest. "Damon where exactly are we going?"

"Somewhere away from prying ears and eyes. Don't worry, it's nowhere bad," he smiled, taking her hand in his own. Elena couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

They reached a clearing in the forest. Right in the middle of it was a wooden bench. It was hidden away from the center and it seemed like a perfect private place. She felt at peace here and she was with Damon, which made it all the more better.

"Please sit down," he indicated to the bench before sitting down himself. The two of them sat side by side before they found themselves gazing at each other.

"So how did you like your first group therapy? Not as bad as you originally thought?" he asked, his hand once again touching her own.

"No. It is a bit nerve-wrecking, but I managed."

"How do you like it here? Not as bad as you originally thought?"

She smiled, brushing her hair away from her face. "No. Different thoughts coming in, but no it's not too bad. Maybe it has to do with someone I've met here," she smiled at him. He smiled back, almost as if he was shy.

"Then do you mind telling me why you swallowed that bottle of pain meds?" he asked her, looking at her with his wide blue eyes again, the mood taking a quick turn.

Elena was a bit surprised at his boldness.

"I had…a headache," she whispered, hoping that would satisfy him for an answer.

Of course it didn't. She did see him smile a little before clearing his throat. "Nice try. But really Elena, something must have set you off. What made you want to die? A sweet girl like you can't have life that bad, can you?" This time he gave her a sad look, almost as if he was hurt that she would try to kill herself.

Elena sighed. "I can't really explain it…I guess life just caught up with me. It hit me like a freight train and I couldn't control it anymore. Everything I had experienced just hit me and I guess I couldn't take it." She hoped that's all he wanted to hear.

"That was a really stupid thing to do Elena."

His gruff voice made her jerk her head towards him. "Who the hell…Damon, who the hell do you think you are telling me about my actions and my life? And since we're on the subject, why are you in this place Mr. Righteousness?" she asked in her own defense.

"I'm not trying to be your psychoanalyst Elena, I'm just trying to figure you out. You're in here for taking a bottle of pills? There are other patients in here for much worse. Kol, the idiot you just met, is here because he has paranoid schizophrenia. He's nowhere near being cured yet because his daddy's a big shot he's getting out."

"What exactly does Kol have to do with you or me?"

"My point Elena is that you are the most normal human being I've seen come through those doors. If your problems are bigger than Kol's, than we've got a whole other issue here. I suspect you're just going through a state of depression. And I want to help you with it—if you'll let me," he cupped her face in his hands, making her look into his eyes. His eyes seemed to look deep into her soul and she knew every word he spoke was right.

Elena didn't know what came over her. She was so entranced by his honesty she couldn't help it…tilting her head she leaned up and kissed him.

She was totally surprised by her own boldness. But he didn't pull away from her; she took that as a good sign. Closing her eyes she felt his hand move behind her neck, pulling her closer to his body.

A little while later they broke apart, both panting. He smiled at her, a true genuine smile that melted her heart. And she felt her own heart flutter with excitement.

"I think…I would definitely like someone I trust in this place. I'm not comfortable with the doctors just yet. But I am when I'm with you, Damon. So yes, if you're willing to be patient with me and just listen, then yes. I'll let you help me," she kissed him once again, this time more forcefully.

"Mmmmm that's good to hear," he murmured against her lips, pulling back after a few minutes.

"I should…probably get back. My session…thing," she stuttered, still feeling her lips tingling from his kiss.

He nodded.

"Yeah uh, I should…yeah, I'll see you later for dinner?" She saw him turning a bright shade of pink.

"Definitely," she hugged him before heading back inside, still reeling from her boldness and from his touch.

One thing was for certain…she felt more alive than she had felt in months!

…..

**3 p.m.**

"Enter," Dr. Fell's voice spoke from the other side of the door.

Elena slowly made her way into the room. It was dimly lit with only a small sliver of light coming from behind the curtains. A couch was near the far wall, a desk near the window and a chair on the other side of it.

Dr. Fell sat at her desk arranging papers. She looked up and smiled gently at Elena.

"Elena. Right on time. Please have a seat," she gestured to the chair on the other side of her desk.

Elena reluctantly sat down. She waited for Dr. Fell to start.

"That was a good start to your treatment Elena. Admitting what happened is the first step toward recovery. I know it must have been difficult for you," she spoke in a serious tone.

Elena nodded. "I guess it's a start." She had to lie, but more than anything, she wanted Damon talking to her, not some weird doctor that would judge her.

"So let's start somewhere Elena. I have read your file and know why you were forced here. Now I want to hear it from you personally. Exactly what made you decide to swallow a big bottle of aspirin?"

Elena repeated exactly what she told Damon the first time. "I had a headache."

"So I see. People don't take whole bottles of aspirin for no reason. So let's cut the crap. Why do you think you did it?" Dr. Fell asked, looking at her right in the face.

"You want an honest answer?" Elena asked, trying not to be affected by her harsh words.

"Yes."

"I took it because I wanted to! I just wanted my own existence to end because everyone in my life is gone. I've been feeling that way for a long time, alright? That satisfactory enough for you?" Elena asked, already exhausted from the emotional day.

"And you've been feeling that way for long?" Dr. Fell continued her questioning as if she wasn't affected by Elena's other outburst.

"I have until recently. I've met a few people here and already I'm starting to feel better."

Dr. Fell seemed to try to smile, yet it came out as a grimace. "You've become friends with Damon." It was more of a statement than a question.

Elena nodded. "Yeah. Is that a problem?" she asked, starting to get a little defensive. What business was it of hers if she spent time with another patient or not?

Dr. Fell continued as if she didn't hear her. "I'm just concerned Elena. There is a strict rule against patients having romantic relationships in this center. You are aware of this rule, right?"

Elena shrugged. "I do now. And you have nothing to worry about Dr. Fell, Damon's just been there for me since I got here. He's the most normal person I've ever met in a long time."

"He's not as perfect as you may think."

Elena snapped her head up. What exactly did that mean? "Why is he here, since we're on the subject?"

Dr. Fell shook her head. "I can't tell you that Elena. Doctor-patient confidentiality. And I wouldn't expect him to tell you. He's a very secretive person. Trying to ask him about it will only result in him shutting down. You can't ask him or repeat anything we say in this room, do I make myself clear?" she asked.

"Alright fine, have it your way," Elena let the subject go. She was tired of the talking and getting nowhere crap. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes you may. But remember Elena, this isn't the last time. You have to confess and talk to me if you want out of here," she heard Dr. Fell say before Elena left the room. She was never so grateful to leave a place in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated guys. I was on vacation and now I'm really sick. However, I'm feeling better now and so glad I can finally update. I really enjoy all the encouragement from all my readers and reviews. I hope they continue : )**_

_**Here's chapter 5—and as always, review please : )**_

**Chapter 5—Family Day**

After her session with Dr. Fell, Elena made her way to the cafeteria. It was already bustling with a bunch of people. After getting a tray and getting what food she wanted, she looked for Damon. She spotted Damon sitting next to Klaus at one of the tables. Making her way over to the table, she saw Damon nod at her.

Elena found herself blushing slightly remembering the kisses they had shared a few hours earlier. She knew it was her own fault, she practically launched herself at him! But somehow…she didn't regret it like she thought she would. She just hoped he was okay with it and that it didn't change their friendship. She didn't think she'd survive this place without his encouragement.

Sitting down across from them, she saw Klaus smile at her.

"Hello miss Elena. How did you like your first group session today? What did you think of it?" Klaus bombarded her with questions the minute she sat down.

"Klaus you idiot, leave Elena alone! She just sat down and she's had a busy day," Damon scolded Klaus, picking at the food on his own plate.

Klaus leaned in closer to Elena. "Just so you know Elena…the majority of the people here have tried what you have, and they've gotten out of here okay. There's no need to be ashamed; I'm not of my issues." For once, it seemed Klaus wasn't joking this time. He seemed dead serious.

Elena smiled back at him. "Thank you Klaus."

Damon cleared his throat. "Uh Klaus, would you mind leaving Elena and I alone for a minute? I just want to talk to her in private."

Klaus nodded, getting up and heading toward another table.

Damon turned back to Elena, gently taking her hand in his from across the table.

"Elena, I'm really sorry about earlier. I said some terrible things to you about what happened to you and I am truly sorry. I wasn't criticizing you, I was just upset that a beautiful woman like you would even consider…hurting herself. The very thought of it makes me hurt," his eyes had glistened a little bit. He looked at her, his blue eyes seemed to shine even more in the sunset glow coming from the window.

"It's alright Damon. I understand where you are coming from. I guess it's my turn to apologize," she said, looking down.

"For what?" he gave her a quizzical look.

She looked back up at him. "For kissing you. It was totally unexpected and uncalled for, and I apologize for being out of line. You should know I'm not the type of girl that does something like that. It was just-" She was cut off when Damon put his finger on her lips.

"No need to apologize Elena. I did enjoy it too, believe me," he smiled warmly. "But it's not right…and trust me, you don't want to get involved with a guy like me." He looked sad when he said that.

"Why? Damon, there's no way you could be that bad. You look like you're getting better already. I'm surprised you're still in here," she rubbed his cheek gently. She saw his eyes close at the contact. Opening them, he gave her a serious look.

"I'm not a good person Elena. I've done some…horrible things….that have gotten me here. I'm sorry but I can't tell you. And I don't want you to know about them, okay? Can you accept that, at least for now?" he asked her desperately. Elena was a bit surprised—he needed her just as much as she needed him.

But she couldn't figure out what he had done that was so horrible. It had to be bad if even he couldn't talk about it.

"It's alright Damon. I understand. I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk. Any time, day or night, okay?" she whispered encouragingly.

Damon smiled at her. 'I'll hold you to that," he winked. "The same goes for you Elena. If you ever want to talk, I'm always here. I know Dr. Fell can seem like a freaky lady, which she is, but she's a doctor who knows what she's talking about. But she doesn't always have understanding. That's where I come in. Other patients generally have more experience and insight than most doctors. Sorry, I'm rambling," he smiled, blushing slightly. Elena smiled herself at his boyish display.

"What I'm trying to say Elena is that I'll help you. You'll get better here even if it kills me," he smiled at her.

Elena had tears in her eyes at his little speech. She didn't know what to say or how to thank him, but she was starting to realize how her life had changed in the last week. She had been out of hope a week ago and now she was starting to get it back.

"Thank you Damon," she smiled at him.

Neither realized they were still holding hands on the table. A nurse was eyeing them from afar with disapproval.

…..

_A Few Days Later_

Elena was dreading this day…she did not want to do this.

Today was family day, or the day that patients' families came to see them. It was advertised to be a great day for families the members that were in the center.

Elena did not see it that way. She only saw it as a day of pity that she wanted no part of at all. Her aunt Jenna was coming as well as her brother Jeremy.

She dressed in one of the few dresses she had packed. It made her look pretty and simple, nothing too fancy. It's not like this was a formal occasion, although it might as well be.

Walking down the hallway to the gardens, she noticed many patients with their families. She kept her eyes down noticed all the different kinds of reunions. Some with tears, others with happiness, others with dismissal or anger…she didn't know what her aunt would say to her now.

Walking to the main gate, she saw Jenna with Jeremy by her side. Jenna smiled when she saw her. Running up to her, Elena was bombarded with a huge hug from her.

"Elena, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, stepping back and looking at her. "You seem to be doing very well here. You look a lot better," she said happily.

"Thanks," was all Elena could muster. She looked over at Jeremy who smiled back at her.

"Wow Elena, this place must be good for you. At least for now," he said, hugging her. Elena couldn't help but smile at his little jest. He was a good brother. For the most part.

She walked them around the hospital. Well, to the main floors and such. They avoided the topic of why she was there in the first place, and for that she was grateful.

Four o'clock came around and her aunt said they had to leave. On the way out, she gave Elena one last hug.

"I hope you get better soon Elena. This place seems to be helping you."

Well, just a certain man was helping her. But she couldn't tell them that.

After seeing Jenna and her brother off, Elena headed back inside to go to her room.

As she walked by the cafeteria, she saw a table in the cafeteria. Looking closely, she realized it was Damon. There was another man sitting on the other side, a man with short spikey hair. They were leaned in close to one another having what looked like a heated discussion.

Damon did not look very happy.

Looking closer, Elena got a good look at Damon. His face was a mixture of anger, hurt, betrayal and...guilt. They seemed to be having a heated discussion. Elena had no idea what they were discussing, but she didn't like the way Damon was responding to whatever this strange spikey-haired man was talking about with him.

The spikey-haired man looked angry at Damon, stood up abruptly and walked away. Elena watched the stranger storm out. Looking back at Damon, she saw his head in his hands.

She was about to go in there to see if he was alright when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"It's best just to leave him be for now Elena. He has a messed up family life, that much I _can _tell you," Klaus whispered, steering her down the hallway.

"Who was that guy?" she asked. Klaus only grimaced.

"I think that was his brother Stefan, but I'm not positive. Damon rarely gets visitors so I'm not sure. But leave him be for now, he'll come around eventually." And with that Klaus left her standing in the hallway, even more confused now than ever.

….

Elena felt someone shaking her shoulder. She groaned, not liking being woken up. Opening her eyes, she tried adjusting to the dark room. At first, she thought it was one of the nurses until she looked at who was looking down at her.

"Elena!" she heard a voice whispering to her.

Groaning and once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed the person above her was none other than Klaus.

"Klaus…what are you doing here? It's in the middle of the night!" she whispered angrily, sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes. She looked over at Shannon's bed.

"Don't worry, she's a heavy sleeper usually," she heard Klaus whisper frantically.

"How do you know that?"

"I…never mind. Look Elena, I need your help. Something's wrong," Klaus said in a worried voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"It's Damon. He's having a bad day."

_**Remember Shannon's description of a "bad day" 2 chapters ago? Well, be prepared for that only Damon style…Let me know what your thoughts are.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know all of you are anxious for this chapter, so here you are. I hope that you will enjoy it—to a certain extent.**_

_**Enjoy and review, as always : )**_

**Chapter 6—Damon's Demise**

Elena slowly followed Klaus sneakily down the many hallways towards the men's ward. He whispered directions to go down each of the hallways.

"What happened?" she whispered to Klaus. If Damon was hurting, she had to know what was wrong first.

"I honestly have no idea. I came to our room and it was a complete mess. I've never seen Damon this way before…he was nervous and agitated. Then he broke the lamp in our room."

"Why didn't you help him then?" she whispered frantically, using the small lamplight to follow his shadow through another hallway.

"Because there's nothing I can say or do that _can _help Damon. And I don't want to see him dragged to that damn isolation room—it doesn't do anyone here any good at all. It will only make him worse. He needs you, I know he does," Klaus explained, walking more briskly down the hallways. Elena had to practically skip to keep up with him.

They reached the room where the door was shut. Klaus looked at her when his hand was on the door handle.

"I must warn you, it's not very pretty Elena," he warned, giving her a grave expression.

She nodded, letting Klaus open the door slightly. She had to admit that she was a little fearful at what sight she was going to see. Damon was the strongest, happiest person she had ever met in a very long time. And now she was going to see him in a state she was a little frightened of…

Elena stepped forward to look inside.

The sight shocked her.

The entire room was almost destroyed. It looked like half of the room was normal, meaning Klaus's side. But Damon's bed was totally flipped over and on the ground, the blinds on the window were ripped off, and there was once a water pitcher that was on the ground in pieces.

Looking over to the side, there was Damon sitting in the far corner of the room rocking back and forth, his head buried in his crossed arms. Her heart broke at the sight. Seeing the strong Damon she had come to know reduced to weeping was breaking her apart inside. All she wanted to do was hold him, but she knew she would have to approach him very carefully.

Slowly making her way into the room, she heard a noise she never thought she'd hear from Damon himself. Sobbing. He was crying, rocking back and forth. As she leaned closer, she could make out a few words he was saying.

He kept whispering to himself "I'm sorry" and "It's my fault, it's my fault."

"Damon…" she whispered. What in the world could have happened today to set this off? It was almost mind-boggling for her to understand, but she had a strong suspicion the short man she had seen earlier had a lot to do with it.

"Go…away," he whispered back, head still buried in his arms. He really did seem to be having some sort of nervous breakdown with all the rocking he was doing and not making any sense at all.

"Damon, it's Elena," she said gently, touching his shoulder.

She saw his head lift a little. She could make out a sliver of one of his blue eyes through the gap in his arms.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Elena said gently again, reassuring him that she was there for him in his time of need, exactly what she promised.

"It's…it's everything!" he exclaimed, burying his face back in his arms.

Elena's eyes opened wider. What did he mean exactly?

"Does this have anything to do with the man who was visiting you earlier?"

At this, Damon abruptly stood up and glared at her.

"God! If only it were just my idiot brother! He blames me, I know he does!"

"Blames you for what exactly?" she asked, trying to make sense of the gibberish he was spewing.

"I did it…it's my fault," his big eyes widened again as he looked at her. Even though he looked at her with wide eyes, tears still streamed down his face, never-ending.

"I'm bad Elena…I've done things that…are horrible. It's bad…you and me together…it would be bad…I need to warn you now…before you get hurt!" he exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly.

Her eyes widened at Damon's confession.

"Damon, you are the most beautiful man I've ever met before in my entire life! I'm including every guy Damon; every guy I've dated has never gotten me or abused me or both! You haven't Damon…you're my best friend and without you here, I don't think I would still be on this earth. You've given me a new purpose in this life and no, I will never abandon you. Ever!" she cupped his face in her hands, her doe eyes staring intensely into his crystal blue ones.

Damon's bloodshot eyes gazed at her as if he was truly seeing her for the very first time. The rivers of his tears had stopped flowing down his face but she could still see their remaining outlines. She felt her heart stop as his gaze lingered on her own.

Without warning, he grabbed her and hugged her so tightly she thought he would break a rib.

Then she felt him sob into her shoulder. His weight took them down to the floor where Elena wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulders, comforting him with every fiber of her being.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay Damon, its okay," she whispered to him, rocking him back and forth. She felt him calm down in her arms and for that, she was grateful. Rubbing his back and stroking his hair, she felt a sense of peace wash over her. She was just so grateful she could comfort and calm Damon in his time of need and in return, she found new purpose in her life.

After a few minutes, she spoke, "How about we get you into bed huh? It will probably be more comfortable," she suggested.

He nodded. Elena left him lying by the wall while she moved the mattress back onto the box spring. Helping him stand up, she brought him over to the bed and helped him lay down. After finding the bed sheets, she laid them over his tired frame. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Touching his cheek, she stayed with him and watched him fall into a peaceful sleep. Smiling at him, she gently got off the bed and made her way to the door when—

"Elena?" she heard him whisper.

"Yes?" she asked, turning around. She saw him with his eyes barely open, looking at her.

"Don't leave. Stay with me tonight?" he whispered.

There was no way she could deny him now.

She nodded, making her way back over. He moved to make room for her as she lifted the blankets, lying down beside him. She felt him wrap his muscular arms around her, pulling her closer to him, laying her on his chest. She was cocooned in his arms, unable to escape.

She heard his breathing even out. Looking up she saw his eyes closed in the darkness. He had fallen into what she hoped was a peaceful sleep. Laying down against his chest her own thoughts invaded her mind.

She was more determined now than ever to face her demons. With Damon's help and hers in return, she would be free from this place soon and get back to the way her life was meant to be.

Soon she felt her eyes droop shut and no matter how hard she tried to stay awake, the emotional roller coaster they had both been on took its toll. In Damon's arms, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

….

She felt someone gently shaking her shoulder. Groaning slightly from her lack of sleep, she popped an eye open.

Klaus was standing above her. "I'm sorry about this, but the nurses are going to be making their rounds in a few minutes. I'd best take you back to your room now," he whispered.

Looking up, she realized why she was so warm. Damon was fast asleep, holding her body as close to his own as he possibly could. She smiled at the look of peace on his face—he didn't look sad or anything now, just peaceful and free of any pain.

Gently moving his arm, she reluctantly maneuvered her way out of his bed and put the blankets back over his still sleeping form. He didn't stir but she heard him groan slightly in protest. Smiling at him one last time, she reluctantly followed Klaus outside.

She had never wanted to stay in somebody's arms as bad as she did in that very moment.

She and Klaus walked side by side down the dark hallways. The sun was barely coming up now, a little sliver of light lighting the hallway.

Once they reached her room, Klaus smiled at her.

"Thank you Elena. He's lucky to have a friend like you."

"You're welcome Klaus," she smiled back. With that, he turned around and headed back.

Elena quietly walked into her room, being careful not to wake up Shannon. Laying down on her bed, she looked up at the ceiling getting lost in her own thoughts.

But she knew she couldn't push it. He did open up to her a little last night. Even though he didn't make any sense last night, she did pick up on a few things.

Something bad must have happened to Damon. Or he did something bad and deeply regrets it. She was sure his brother visiting him yesterday is what triggered his mini meltdown. All the questions regarding Damon's past were starting to drive her crazy.

She knew it would take time, but she hoped he would confide in her one day. She would confide in him as well. That's what needed to happen in order for them to become closer.

She knew it was a bad idea but she was falling for Damon. She needed him and tonight proved that he needed her just as much.

She just hoped that would be enough.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello again everyone! Wow! So many reviews and not even 10 chapters in—that is amazing! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and support, it makes me want to write more and more.**_

_**And don't worry, I haven't abandoned Safe until Then or Memories of Damon. I'll be updating those next. I just keep getting inspiration for this story—I have so many ideas for this one.**_

_**Enjoy and as always, please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update : )**_

**Chapter 7—Should We or Shouldn't We?**

"Checks."

An abrupt voice startled Elena awake for yet the fourth time that morning. Groaning, she lifted her pillow and shoved it over her head.

Her lack of sleep last night was starting to get to her. She was used to sleeping in on days she was like this and to be repeatedly woken up every hour was severely getting on her nerves.

But she didn't regret it. She was able to help Damon; and for that, she was grateful. She wondered how he was doing this morning and if he was doing any better. Her thoughts also wandered to the night they had shared. She remembered being held in his arms and the feeling of completion it gave her. She hadn't dwelled on her own troubles nor was she reminded that she was in a hospital. Instead, she had helped a friend in his time of need; it was as simple as that.

The sound of the door creaking open broke her out of her sleepy thoughts. She heard footsteps leading toward her bed.

"Elenaaaaaaa," she heard Lexi singsong.

"Ugh….go away," she groaned. As much as she liked having Lexi as a nurse, waking her up when she had the option of sleeping in was just cruel.

"I think it's about time you got up," Lexi said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm too tired to be woken up this early."

"It's almost noon Elena! My God, what did you do all night?" Lexi laughed.

'God, if only you knew,' Elena thought as she threw her covers off and sat up in her bed, rubbing her tired eyes.

Looking up, she saw Lexi smiling at her. "Well, the cafeteria is serving lunch. I thought I'd wake you up so you could go have some. And don't forget your next session with Dr. Fell is this afternoon at three, okay?"

Elena nodded, watching Lexi leave the room. Looking at the other bed, she noticed that Shannon was gone. Ah well, she wanted to be alone anyway. Forcing herself to get up, she changed her bedclothes for jeans and a flannel shirt. Since fall was the season, it was a little chilly now.

She made her way to the cafeteria, but she really didn't feel hungry or like eating. She only hoped she'd see Damon there.

When she arrived, she noticed Klaus sitting, eating by himself. Smiling, she made her way over to his table.

"Klaus, how are you today?" she asked politely. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Elena! Wonderful to see you alive and awake today. By all means, have a seat," he indicated to the chair across from him. She happily complied.

"So, how are you today?" she asked politely.

"Just peachy. And trust me, I know you're just burning a hole in your panties wondering how Damon is doing. To tell you the truth, he seems better today. He woke up and pretended nothing happened last night. It was…weird," Klaus said with a confused look on his face before taking a bite of his green Jello. "This Jello is either lime or guacamole flavored." He said with a frown.

Elena stared at him, ignoring his last comment. "So…he didn't say anything about last night at all?"

"Nope, and I wouldn't expect him to Elena. He's probably embarrassed by his actions last night and won't want to talk about it. So don't push it, but he is doing well today. To answer your question."

She nodded her thanks. The two of them chatted for a few more minutes before she had to go to her appointment.

This would be even more thrilling than last time….NOT!

…

_Dr. Fell's Office_

"So Elena, how are you doing today?" Dr. Fell's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Elena shook herself back to reality. She had been waiting in the office for about fifteen minutes and her mind had wandered to Damon yet again. She wondered if he was okay and if she should go check on him later or not.

"Elena?" Dr. Fell asked again, giving her a look.

"Oh, ah, sorry," she said in a hurried voice. Dr. Fell continued to look at her with a confused expression before she cleared her throat.

"So Elena, how are things going? You seem to be adjusting here quite nicely."

She nodded.

"No episodes or suicidal thoughts again, I hope?"

"Nope," Elena said, popping the P letter in the word and keeping her eyes and head down, staring at the floor.

"Good. So I want you to know that I expect you to start talking to me soon about what caused the attempted suicide. What events brought it on, what thoughts were in your mind, etc. But for now I'm going to prescribe you a medication."

At this last comment, Elena's head snapped up. "What?"

"It's nothing too bad, it's just an anti-depressant. You'll be required to take it in the morning and evenings. The pill station is in the cafeteria and you'd better be there to take them," Dr. Fell spoke in a stern voice as she wrote something in her notebook.

"I'm…I'm not taking any God damn pills!" Elena said defensively. Forcing her to stay her to get better was one thing, but making her take pills that wouldn't do her a damn bit of good was crossing the line.

Dr. Fell looked up. "This isn't an option Elena. It's required and if you fight it then you'll be taken to the isolation room where they will be forced down your throat. The choice is yours. You're dismissed, thank you." And with that Dr. Fell dismissed her with a flick of her hand.

Elena sat there with her mouth opening to protest again, but shut it. It obviously wouldn't do her any good to argue, but she hated taking pills with a passion. And to be forced to take them made her tremble in fright. She didn't know what these pills would do to her or how they would make her feel…the thought alone made her sick.

…..

Elena lay on her bed in her room, staring at the ceiling yet again. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone approach the room.

When she heard the clearing of a throat, she turned her head.

Looking up she saw Damon leaning on the doorway. He was wearing a long-sleeved cream-colored shirt that opened slightly at the top with dark black jeans. He smiled at her in a manner that was so warm it melted her heart.

He shook his head to the right, indicating her to follow him before he left the room. Elena was confused at his actions at first but she followed him anyway.

He led them outside to the gardens once again. Once they reached the stone wall on the outskirts of the property, she saw a small bench that was obscured by some trees. Damon turned around, indicating for her to sit beside him on the bench. She happily complied.

"Elena." His voice sounded like silky velvet again. "I just wanted to say, um, thank you for last night. I'm terribly sorry you had to see me like that. But you really helped me. I don't know how to thank you." He smiled sheepishly at her.

She smiled back. "It was nothing Damon. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"It sure as hell wasn't nothing, Elena. I was a wreck! I've been locked up in that isolation room before and it only makes me worse. I've been here for three years and usually its days before I calm down, but you managed to do it with just your voice! Very few people can do that, you know. So please accept my thanks. That was a really sweet thing you did for me." This time he took her hand in his, running his fingers along her own. Tingles spread in her body from the intimate contact.

"You're welcome Damon. Anytime remember?" she reminded him before she thought about what he had just informed her. "You've been in this place for three whole years?"

"Yeah. It hasn't changed much." She felt his thumb caress her hand as he looked down nervously. Obviously this was another subject he wasn't comfortable talking about. She decided to let it go.

Looking into his eyes, she felt herself get lost in him. Not just his beauty, but she could feel his soul tugging her own right towards him. The connection was unreal and totally unlike anything she had ever felt before in her life.

Damon brought one of his hands up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She wasn't certain but she thought she felt his finger stroke her cheek as it fell.

She cleared her throat as she felt blood rush to her cheeks.

As hard as she tried to fight it, she was developing serious feelings for Damon. And she was falling hard.

Damon smiled at her. Without warning, she felt him wrap an arm around her and pulling her close to his chest in a hug. Immediately she went into the hug, grateful for the warm and loving contact.

"So…what did you do today? I'm sorry I missed you earlier today." She heard his words and felt his chest move with his breathing.

"It was ok. Dr. Fell prescribed me with damn pills though."

Damon eyebrows rose up. "Exactly what medication is she making you take?"

"Some kind of antidepressant. I don't know exactly, but she says it's mandatory for my stay here. I really don't want to take them though. For some reason, I'm afraid they'll make me…different," she explained quietly, staring at her feet.

It was quiet for a moment. "You shouldn't have to take pills, Elena."

She looked at him. "I don't have a choice Damon. The nurses are required to watch you take the pills. You should know this, you've been here for a long time. The nurses watch you swallow them and if you don't, they'll lock you in the isolation room," she explained.

"I know, but there's a trick to _pretending_ to swallow pills. Here, let me show you," he explained, taking out what looked like a blue capsule from his pocket.

"Watch and learn," he smirked before tilting his head and tossing the pill back in his mouth. Bringing his head back down, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out at her. She didn't' see any pills. Closing his mouth, he smiled.

"I don't get it…" He smiled again before opening his mouth again and there on his tongue was the blue pill.

"How…how did you do that?" she almost shrieked as he took the pill out.

"It's called tonguing. It's a skill patients have learned over the years. Most of us don't like taking pills that make us feel…yucky, for lack of a better term. So we do this—tongue em. It fools the nurses and they don't suspect a thing!" He handed her the pill. "Here, you try."

She looked at the small anti-sad pill in her hand. Without thinking, she took the pill and tossed it in her mouth. Using careful maneuvering with her tongue, she managed to get it under her tongue without much moving around and suspicion.

"Remember to pretend to gulp," she heard Damon instruct softly, so she did.

"Ok, let me see." She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue at him. There was nothing and she knew she had done a great job by the smirk on Damon's face.

"Congratulations, you are now one of us!" he smirked at her, giving her a high-five.

_**We'll learn more about Elena's past and thoughts in the next chapter. And something funny will happen next chapter too. Stay tuned : )**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This chapter was fun to write. There are a few lines and a few scenes from the film Girl, Interrupted in this chapter that I thought were appropriate. I hope you guys enjoy it : )**_

_**And please review—the more reviews I get, the sooner I update. The next chapter of Memories of Damon is next.**_

_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Girl, Interrupted.**_

**Chapter 8—The Protector**

**Mid-November-1 Month Later**

It was group therapy day again. Elena still didn't know what to think of this, but she thought she was getting a little better at opening herself up. Damon had helped her with that somewhat.

She had been tonguing her pills for the past month now. Thanks to Damon's training, she was able to fool all the nurses. She was grateful for the feelings of normalcy she had thanks to not having to take those damn anti-depressants.

She once again sat on the girl's side and she saw Klaus and Damon on the other side. He gave her a wink before they started.

It was just like last time. All the girls went around and said things about themselves and same for the boys. She found out that Shannon was a recovering anorexic, something she had no idea about.

What Elena really found fishy though was when they got to Damon, Dr. Fell said they were done. The second time in a row? Something was wrong here…

….

She and Damon sat next to each other on one of the couches in the recreation room, watching Klaus play ping-ping against an opponent.

Elena turned to look at him. "Damon?"

He turned to look at her and smiled. "Yes beautiful?"

She couldn't help but smile at the compliment. Clearing her throat, she continued, "I've noticed Dr. Fell always skips your turn during group therapy. Is there a reason for that or-"

"How about we talk about you? So tell me Elena, is there a special man in your life? A boyfriend or somebody?" Damon asked gently, giving her a look. The look he was giving her made her think of someone who hoped something _wasn't _what they just asked another person.

Surprised at the sudden change of topic, all Elena could say was, "Uh…no, not anymore."

Damon frowned. "What exactly does that mean?" he asked, looking at the floor. Elena noticed when he looked down that he was smiling.

"I dated a guy named Matt a while ago. I found out he was cheating on me with more than a few girls. I actually caught him one time with one of my best friends, Caroline. They both laughed in my face for being so gullible and foolish."

A sad look crossed Damon's face before he looked almost angry. "I hope you're not still friends with that slut, are you?"

"No," she laughed.

"Good. And pardon my French, but Matt's a fucking asshole. He's a total idiot for cheating on such an amazing girl," he lamented, but he brushed her hair behind her ear gently with his finger. The close contact made Elena blush and even deeper red color.

"Thank you for your kind "French" words Damon," she giggled.

"Anytime Elena. And tell me, is that the reason you're in here in the first place?"

Elena's smile quickly went away. She looked away from him and out the window. She saw Damon frown at her in the window's reflection.

"No, he's not the only reason."

…..

The next day, a few of the patients were gathered outside, Elena included. All of them were shivering due to the snow falling. There was a blizzard last night and the entire ground was covered with snow.

Apparently, the head honchos thought taking a walk into a nearby town to an ice cream parlor after a blizzard was a good idea. Elena wanted to shoot whoever thought of this idea. She did like the idea of getting out for a while, but this was ridiculous.

Shivering, she and Shannon as well as the rest of the girls were waiting for the boys that were selected to show up. She hoped they would get here soon—if she was forced to walk in the snow, she wanted to start walking to get her feet warmed up.

The door opened and out stepped Damon, Klaus and few of the other guys. All of them were wearing heavy coats and Damon had a black scarf on. He smiled as he approached her.

A few of the head nurses were accompanying them, Lexi included as well as a huge male nurse Elena had never seen before.

"Alright guys, you ready?" Lexi shouted to the group. Soon all of them were walking along the snowy path. Klaus and Damon walked beside Elena on either side of her.

Twenty minutes later, Elena nearly slipped on some ice. Damon quickly caught her. He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling in the bright snowy light of the day

"You know…taking us out for ice cream in the middle of a snow day? Makes me wonder who the real whack jobs are in here," Klaus commented, picking at the collar of his coat to make it go higher around his neck.

Elena had to laugh at that comment. She shivered as they continued to walk down the sidewalk into town. It seemed the closer they came, the colder she got.

Damon noticed her shivering. Taking his scarf off, he gently wrapped it around her neck. Elena smiled at the kind gesture. He always seemed to know exactly what she needed.

They arrived at the ice cream parlor, all of them walked up the counter. A pretty blonde girl behind the counter smiled and took all of their orders.

'Boy, if only she knew where we came from,' Elena thought to herself. After she got her sundae, she sat down at a table with Shannon. Damon and Klaus soon joined them.

She was listening to one of Klaus's funny stories when she saw the door open and in came a couple.

It was none other than Matt and Caroline. She was hanging onto Matt's arm like he attached to her.

Her breathing quickly picked up. She couldn't let them see her here! She would die of embarrassment not to mention if word got back to Mystic Falls…

She pulled Damon's scarf closer around her neck. Damon laughed at something Klaus said before he turned to Elena and frowned. "What's wrong Elena?"

"No, no, I'm fine," she spoke quickly, holding her hand up to shush him as she saw Matt and Caroline at the counter.

The table went silent. None of them could figure out Elena's bizarre behavior.

She turned her head away when she heard them walk by. Her heart stopped when she heard their footsteps stop by the table.

"Elena?" she heard Matt ask.

Sighing in humiliation, she slowly turned to look at them. Matt was giving her a questionable look while Caroline was smirking at her.

Elena forced herself to give him a small smile, or a grimace. "Hey Matt, Caroline, how are you?" she forced herself to be polite to them.

"Just fine. I heard about your little predicament," Caroline said, her judgy eyes glaring at Elena, making her blush and just want to completely disappear. Oh no, if Caroline knew then pretty much all of Mystic Falls would find out about it eventually.

"Oh really…what exactly did you hear?" Elena forced herself to ask, gripping her knee.

"Oh, just that you were in a psych ward. Really Elena? I expected better from you. I know all about what happened," Caroline smirked, holding onto Matt's arm again.

"And we were thinking they would lock you up for good," Matt laughed.

"Oh man, is this Matt? The ex you were telling me about?" Damon asked her, pointing at Matt and almost laughing.

Elena's cheeks burned with embarrassment. She felt her eyes start to brim with tears at their harsh words. She had thought Caroline was a friend of hers, but she quickly realized she was very wrong. All Caroline wanted was her boyfriend.

"So you've told everyone at that freak place about me? Really Elena, I thought you were better than that." Elena heard Matt making a tsking sound at her.

"Well, I guess she has to tell someone about her problems. I imagine she's taking meds to make her normal again?" At that, both Matt and Caroline laughed.

Elena was about to cry. Shannon was giving her an apologetic look while Klaus looked downright appalled at such behavior. She wondered if people were ever rude in Europe…

"Dude, back off." Damon's harsh voice spoke up. Looking at him, she saw him glaring at Matt with a look that said, 'Say another word and you're dead.'

Matt stopped laughing. He looked at Damon with shock written on his face. "I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you _dude. _And it's none of your business anyway."

"No, you were spitting on me, so that does make it my business. If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you walk the fuck away," Damon said with barely-contained anger and resentment.

"Oh really, well the one you should be avoiding is the crazy girl sitting across from you," Matt glared right back, Caroline still hanging onto his arm.

"Oh big fucking deal, we're all crazy here. And by the way, she's told me _all _about you. I heard your dick was as big as a pencil. Now that…is embarrassing," Damon said with a smile. Elena smiled back when she saw him wink at her.

Caroline gasped in surprise. Matt just gave Damon an angry look, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Why do you think she's with me now? I'm much, _much _bigger," Damon smiled, giving Matt a hard look before turning to Elena. He smiled at her, gently taking her hand in his from across the table with a look that told her 'Play along.'

Matt glared at Damon. "Oh I see, so what other lies has the little whore been telling you crazy fucking people?"

Damon suddenly grabbed his arm with a vice grip. Next thing Elena was seeing was Matt dangling in midair, Damon holding him by his shirt collar. Matt struggled but Damon wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"A word of advice to you, dick! Never point your fucking finger at crazy people!" Damon practically shouted at him, Matt still dangling in mid-air.

Caroline had backed away at this horrifying display. She didn't notice that she had gotten too close to Shannon, who eyed the ice cream cone she had in her hand.

"GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE!" Shannon shouted, pushing the cone away from herself and right onto Caroline's designer jacket. Caroline screamed in shock and horror, backing away from everybody.

Everything went nuts after that. Shannon and a few of the other patients started barking at the display of Damon grabbing Matt. All were still watching them glare at each other, although Matt looked pretty terrified.

Lexi quickly ran up to them to intervene. She grabbed Damon arm, saying in a very serious, hard tone "Let go of him, _now," _she spoke in a no-nonsense tone.

Damon turned to her, giving her a smile before saying in a chipper voice "Okay." He dropped Matt roughly on the floor, with him landing on his side. Crying out in pain, Matt scooted as far away from Damon as possible before indicating to Caroline they had to leave.

After Matt and Caroline's hasty departure, Damon sat back down next to Klaus. Elena was laughing so hard she had to clap her hand over her mouth. Damon smiled, looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

"I can't believe you actually dated that idiot," he said, laughing himself. Elena was almost in tears from laughter. She had never felt so much better in her life before then. Thanks to Damon, she doubted Matt and Caroline would say a word to anybody about what went on here today.

…..

On the way back to the hospital, Elena and Damon once again were walking side by side. She wanted more than anything to hold his hand.

As if he was once again reading her mind, she felt fingers lace with her mitten-clad ones. Not daring to look up, but she knew who it was.

"Damon, I wanted to thank you for earlier. That was pretty cool what you did for me. Thanks to you, I doubt Matt will want to come near me again and hopefully Caroline won't say a word. So thank you…" she ended, looking at him.

He smiled at her. "Well, I can't have anybody insulting my girl, now can I? And I was happy to do it Elena. Matt would have gotten a lot more from me had Lexi not intervened when she did."

Just as quickly as the feeling came, it vanished when he let go of her. She heard footsteps approaching them.

"Well Damon, did you enjoy your little outing?" she heard Lexi ask Damon.

"I did Lexi, thank you. It was _superb," _Damon's voice answered her. Already Elena could tell he was smiling.

"Good, because it's the last one you're going to have for a long time," Lexi answered with a serious tone before moving ahead of them.

Damon just rolled his eyes and said "Is that a dare or a double dare?"

Elena's horrified expression became a smile when he turned around and winked at her. She didn't know what he meant, but she didn't dwell on that. The facts were that Damon saved her today. In more ways than one.

…..

**I was a little iffy about this chapter, so please let me know what you guys think okay?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Oh my God, I loved the episode last night! Lots of Delena goodness. And that kiss scene! Wow talk about hotness and passion! **_

_**A part of this chapter is actually based on that kissing scene. I couldn't resist, it was amazing! Kudos to Ian and Nina for doing such a fantastic job!**_

_**Enjoy and review. **_

_**And just to warn everybody, Kol is very different in this story than he is in the show.**_

**Chapter 9—The Start of Something New**

Elena walked down the hall the following day wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt and black sweatpants. She didn't feel like dressing up today since it was still very cold outside and every patient was ordered to stay indoors.

As she walked by the exercise room, she stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Damon. He was lifting weights by the wall. His muscles bulged with every breath he took and she could see he had a six-pack on his stomach. His arms were so muscular and huge!

Her breath quickened when she saw him sit up and wipe his face with a towel. Sweat glistened down his chest, giving him an unearthly glow. Elena thought he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen!

She saw him take a breath as he looked up at her. Startled, Elena quickly turned and ran down the hallway. She was afraid he had seen her staring, which he probably had. Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment…not to mention arousal.

Clearing her throat, she didn't notice the body that she ran right into. The person yelped in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she cried, looking at him. It was Kol, the man Damon had annoyed the other day. Instead of him shouting this time, his arms were crossed and he was visibly shaking. He looked at her with wide, pupil-dilated eyes.

"It's Kol right?" she asked gently.

"Depends on who's asking," he said trying to sound annoyed and a shaky voice.

"What's wrong? Do you need a nurse?" she asked, growing more considered by his visible twitching.

He glared at her. "No, what I need are some FUCKING PROSACS!" he shouted in the hallway making Elena jump. She didn't think he was in his right mind and to be honest, she did feel bad for him. She wasn't heartless, that was her weakness—she cared about everyone.

"Um ok, have you asked your nurse for one?" She tried to defuse the situation.

"Yes and they won't give me one! She says I already had mine, which I did but…I can't sleep if I don't have another one!" Kol cried, clutching his chest in pain.

Elena's mouth opened and closed in shock. She had seen Damon in his wrong frame, but Kol seemed to be worse. She didn't think that was possible until now.

Putting her hands in her pocket, she felt the pills she had tongued earlier. Prozac. Well, if she had it and he needed some.

Leading him back to his room on the left, she quietly sat him down. He gave her a strange look. Honestly, she thought this was the first time someone had ever been nice to him.

Reaching into her pocket, she took out the pills. "I have some Prozac you can take."

Kol looked at it hungrily. "Leave it on the bed and get out!" he screeched.

"I wouldn't do that Elena."

Elena turned at the harsh voice. Damon stood in the doorway in his sweatshirt and sweatpants glaring at Kol. Kol looked angry…then scared.

"Ah geez Damon get the fuck out!" Kol shouted, outraged.

Swiftly moving into the room and shutting the door, Damon turned back and glared at him again. "Come on Kol, don't take advantage of Elena just because she's new." He indicated to her with a wave of his hand.

Kol's eyes widened. "I'm not taking advantage of her, she offered them to me!"

"Don't give him the pills Elena," Damon spoke in a hard voice not looking at her.

"Why not Damon? He wants them, I have them. It's ok really, I don't really care," she moved her hand to give Kol the meds.

"I DO, okay, I care!" Elena stopped dead in her tracks at Damon's voice. Never in all her time here had she heard him shout or sound angry. Except when they were talking about Matt. But this was totally different.

He was staring intently at Kol. His eyes had darkened. "I bet you wanna stop all that shaking don't you Kol? I think it's been days since you've had a pill. The doctor stopped your prescription didn't he?" The sneer in his voice was obvious.

Kol continued shaking, looking down.

"Am I right?"

Elena was appalled at this display. Damon was really laying into Kol. But why? She wondered what the reason could possibly be.

Kol shook as he glared right back at Damon. What in the hell was going on here?

"Damon, it's ok. I'll take the pills and go away alright?" she said in a calm voice trying to diffuse the situation. She saw Damon smirk at her before he looked back at Kol.

"I bet you're pretty damn glad you're getting out of here soon Kol. You won't have to see me and you can get those pills anytime you want with _daddy _buying. I have to say I won't miss you." And with that, Damon stormed out of the room.

Elena looked at Kol and noticed her looked nervous again. Smiling gently at him, she handed him the pills. He looked into her eyes with gratefulness emitting from them.

"Thank you," he whispered. All she could do was smile in return before she followed Damon out the door.

….

Damon was waiting for her at the end of the hallway. He rolled his eyes before he smirked.

"You gave him the pills didn't you? You're too nice Elena."

"Yeah I did because he needs them and I don't. And why the hell are you always so mean to him anyway?"

With his head aimed at the ceiling, he sighed before saying "Kol is getting out early because his dad's a governor. He's insane, more insane than you or I combined even. And he's still getting out only after a few months because his daddy's important. And frankly it's pissing me off," he growled.

Understanding dawned on her. Yeah, that kinda made her mad too but that gave Damon no right to be brutal with him.

"Look Elena, I need to talk to you. Meet me on our bench on the outskirts of the center around 8 tonight?"

"It's a little chilly for that Damon."

"I know but my warm, sweaty body can help with that," he smiled in a knowing manner. Elena's cheeks flushed with color.

"So….you caught me huh?" she whispered.

"Yeah and don't be embarrassed. I know I have a gorgeous body." The smirk on his face was one that always made her heart stop….his cockiness made her laugh.

Looking up, she met his blue eyes. God, those eyes could persuade her to do anything, and she means _everything._

She nodded yes.

"Dress warmly and I'll see you there at eight."

….

Elena wore her jacket as she waited for Damon on the bench. Rubbing her arms, she waited for Damon to arrive. He promised he would.

The crunching sound of snow caused her to look up. There Damon was in his black jacket.

"Thanks for meeting me here."

"Where else is there?"

Damon turned his head away a second before looking at her with a serious look. "I've been trying to deny this for a long time Elena, but I can't anymore. Do you…could you feel something for me? I mean besides friendship? I have all these feelings stirring in me and….no matter what I do I can't shake the fact that I'm falling for you."

He walked up to her, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes looked very vulnerable now, even more so compared to his worst night a few weeks ago. His breath went out of his mouth in visible puffs in the cold air.

"All I'm asking is…is there a possibility that you feel the same way?"

Elena's breath quickened and her heartbeat sped up. She quickly turned around, trying to organize her thoughts.

Did she like him in _that way. _

Elena felt like she was hyperventilating. Her thoughts were buzzing and the tension and electricity between her and Damon was literally starting to burn her from the inside.

Without warning, she twirled herself around and ran toward Damon, planting her lips against his. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his muscular shoulders.

She felt Damon's kisses getting more forceful. His hands rubbed up and down her body sending tingles everywhere.

It felt like fireworks were erupting inside of her when his lips touched hers. The rest of the world fell away and didn't matter. All that mattered now was her and Damon.

Damon pulled away after what seemed like forever when they were both out of breath.

"So…does this mean…that you want to…"

"Yes. That is…if you want to," he finished for her. His blue eyes gazed into her beautiful chocolate ones. His hands cupped her face.

Elena couldn't help but be lost in them, those damn blue eyes of his. She wanted to be with him more than anything but something in the back of her mind told her this was a bad idea….

"Yes I want this," was the only thing she whispered with a smile. His smile matched hers exactly before planting another big kiss on her soft lips.

It took awhile before they pulled away again. Damon fixed her jacket when he finally pulled away. He gave her on of his signature smirks as they started walking back to the building in the snow.

Elena felt Damon's fingers slip between her own as they walked. Her smile grew at the small yet nice intimacy. To be honest, she wanted more with him. She wanted to experience everything with him…

….

After he dropped her off in her room, she watched his figure disappear down the hall. The smile on her own face wouldn't let up. She and Damon were now a couple.

She had a boyfriend!

It was totally insane really, her finding someone in a place like this. However, if she was honest with herself she needed someone now. Damon had filled the void in her life and the hole in her heart that no one else could fill.

Lying in bed, she fell asleep with peaceful thoughts and many of them were about Damon.

Just before she drifted off, a random statement crossed her mind that made her uneasy:

_Be Careful_

…..


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm so, so sorry for not updating in awhile guys. Finals are kicking my butt, literally. So now that I'm almost done, I thought I'd update : )**_

_**Last we left off, Damon and Elena officially became a couple. Then she heard a warning resonating in her head—Be Careful.**_

_**Enjoy and review please : )**_

**Chapter 10—The Continuation of Talking**

Damon was waiting for Elena the next morning in the recreation room. Elena couldn't help the smile that donned her face when she saw him. When he looked up at her, he smiled back. Despite seeing him at his worst while crying, she liked his smile the best. It lit up the room. And her world.

He was dressed in his usual black clothing. She wondered if he owned any other color besides that. He looked like a young Johnny Cash, as if he literally was going to a funeral. But black always made his blue eyes stand out even more.

Elena walked over slowly. She made a point to dress somewhat nicely. Despite the fact that they were in a mental hospital, she still wanted to look nice for her new boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

The name still brought strange thoughts to her mind. She was never used to the idea of belonging to another human being, even Matt at the time. Just thinking that she used to date that loser made her quench in disgust. But then she remembered what Damon did for her yesterday and it didn't hurt nearly as much now.

"Hello Elena. Did you sleep well?" he asked her as she sat down next to him. She saw him eyeing her hand and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I slept just fine Damon. How about you?"

"Like a baby," his eyes met hers again. Leaning forward he whispered, "I wish I could hold your hand, but one of the nurses or other patients might catch us."

Frowning, she nodded her understanding. She understood perfectly. If anybody else found out about a "problematic" patient relationship, they would be torn apart. They would either be kicked out or thrown into different hospitals. Neither option sounded good.

So in order to be together, they had to keep a low profile and only see each other at designated times.

"Your hair is wet. Bath day today?" Damon asked her, putting his head in the palm of his hand in a casual way.

"Yeah. Every other morning is a bad morning," Elena explained. She hated bath days. All the girls had to go through this, but it was still humiliating.

She remembered the first time she bathed in the hospital:

_She was led to a room by Lexi herself, which was down a long, light hallway. When they reached a door, Lexi unlocked it and signaled to Elena to enter first._

_The sight confused Elena. In the room were multiple bathtubs attached to different taps. They were spaced along the walls. At the end of the room, she saw a girl she didn't recognize naked in the bathtub with a nurse sitting beside her._

"_Strip. I'll fill a tub for you," Lexi commanded._

_Elena's head jerked up. What? She was going to have a bath in the same room as the other girl?_

"_Unless you want your clothes to get soaked, I suggest you strip down now," Lexi said once again, filling a tub with warm water. _

"_I have…I have to be naked in the same room as another girl?" Elena squeaked, horrified. She was a girl who liked her privacy and this just mortified her.  
><em> 

_After another Lexi insistence, she was forced to strip right down. She didn't dare look up at the other girl and prayed she wasn't being watched. Lexi made sure she was settled before leaving the room._

_Quickly getting into the tub, she brought her knees up to chin, hiding in her own shame. _

_Lexi came back and handed her a bar of soap as well as a razor. Grateful, Elena took both. After soaping up her legs, she was about to shave them before she looked up. Lexi was sitting in a chair watching her intently._

_Bringing her leg back into the water, she gawked at Lexi. "Are you seriously going to watch me?" _

"_Afraid so. Its regulations. Some of the girls who are suicidal will try doing anything with a sharp object, especially a razor," Lexi explained._

_Elena sighed. This couldn't be more humiliating!_

_Deciding to suck it up, she soaped her body up. After rinsing, she decided to just get it over with. Grabbing the razor, she quickly shaved just the lover part of her legs. There was no point in shaving all of it now. Who would notice?_

_Lexi helped her wash her hair before handing Elena a towel. She tried drying herself as quickly as she possibly could._

_After she and Lexi left the room, the only thing Elena could feel was absolute shame in the whole event._

…_.._

Elena hated talking about her first few days here, especially that story. But she had been getting more okay with it over the past few weeks. And she made sure she was extra clean today. She wanted to look nice for Damon.

"You think you have it rough? I can't tell you how many dicks I've seen that…well…let's just say aren't that pretty," Damon shuddered in memory.

Elena giggled when she saw Damon smile at her.

Their little moment was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Turning around, Elena the biggest male nurse she had ever seen tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh Drake, I was expecting you. When the fuck is my checkup?" Damon laughed at him. Elena kept her mouth shut, horrified that he would deliberately piss this guy off!

"Now, it's _now _Damon. You said you would be in your room," the nurse Drake spoke in a hard voice.

"Well, I had better things to do," Damon explained with a smile and wink at me. When Drake left the room (making sure Damon was following him first), Damon turned around and whispered "See you later" before heading down the hallway.

That left Elena to herself. She was a little disappointed now that Damon was gone, but decided she needed someone to talk too. Someone she felt she needed to talk to.

Out of obligation.

….

Sitting in Dr. Fell's office, Elena sat nervously awaiting her arrival. It was her appointment day and she just wanted to get this over with.

The door opened as Dr. Fell seemed to just stream her way behind her desk. Elena was amazed at her speed.

"So Elena, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Fell said, leaning back in her chair.

"Just fine actually. Better than fine," Elena smiled.

"Could another patient have anything to do with this?"

That made Elena look up. Masking her shock, she continued as if nothing had sent her heart racing.

"Damon has been very helpful. He and I talk about our different problems and he's been helping me overcome my fears and feelings."

Dr. Fell made a noise in her throat. "I see…."

"Are you taking your meds daily?"

"Yes," Elena lied right off the bat. She had been tonguing them over the past two weeks and had never felt better. Damon once again saved her in the most interesting way.

"Good. So are you ready to talk some more about your reasoning for trying to commit suicide?"

Elena sighed. She had been dreading this. But if she wanted to understand why and be able to get out sooner, she had to come clean. At least about a few things in her past.

And if things went accordingly, maybe she and Damon would get out at the same time? That would be the most wonderful thing that could happen to them! Then they could finally be a couple without worrying about everybody watching them.

"Okay ummmmm….where do you want me to start?"

"How about your past and current friendships? Do you have many girlfriends?"

"I used to back in high school. Now not so much. Bonnie was my childhood best friend. She and I did everything together. She had to move when her parents got divorced last month. She told me we would text and talk all the time, but the minute she left I haven't seen nor heard from her since."

Dr. Fell nodded. Elena couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a little sympathetic look on her face before she masked herself yet again.

"Any others?"

"I used to have a friend named Caroline. I thought she was a good friend…until I caught her with my ex-boyfriend on our little outing yesterday. Needless to say, I don't think I'll be talking to her anymore or him."

"I see…do you have anyone else you can talk to? Anyone else that you can just be yourself around, joke with, talk about your problems?"

_Just Damon. _"No one."

"Elena, I think part of your problems started with the death of your parents a few months ago. I read that in your file. Since then your life has just been one downslope after another. Your parent's death, your friends abandoning you, the feelings of helplessness. These are all common feelings Elena. You're not alone. Understand?"

Elena could only nod. She had a point.

"I think we're making progress. Your next session will be in a few days. Until then, try to relax. Go out to the garden more; I know its cold, but we are having a beautiful winter. You should try to enjoy nature more. That seems to help a lot of patients."

Elena stood up and nodded at Dr. Fell before exiting the room. Well, that wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it was going to be.

As she walked down the hallway, she was suddenly grabbed from behind with a hand clapped over her mouth!

Struggling with all her might, her culprit took her into a nearby broom closet. Her heart almost burst when she turned around and saw that it was none other than Damon. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he smirked at her.

"God dammit Damon, I almost had a heart attack! I was afraid another patient was going to have his way with me!" She stopped, trying to catch her breath, clutching her hand to her chest.

"Believe me Elena, no one is going to hurt you. I mean, never again. I will always be there to stop everyone else from hurting you ever again. I promise," he gently cupped her chin and lifted her head to look into his eyes.

She nodded. My God, those eyes of his! She could look at his beauty all day and never get enough.

"I didn't mean to scare the living daylights out of you. Am I forgiven?" he asked, pouting his bottom lip.

Elena couldn't help but giggle. "Yes Damon, you're forgiven."

"Good, because I've been wanting to do this all day! I've thought of nothing else since last night." Damon brought his lips down to hers, stopping any conversation.

Stars erupted before her eyes as she felt fireworks erupting all inside of her body. Damn, Damon could really kiss. His soft lips forced hers open for better access. His tongue met hers in a fiery frenzy. Elena had never French-kissed anybody before but she assumed this was it! And it was fantastic!

At that moment, Elena knew she had found her home away from home. There was no one she could be with or connect with more than Damon.

Well, except in one more way.

It seemed like hours passed before they broke apart, breathless.

"Wow…." He said first, completely out of breath.

"Yeah…wow…"

"Elena, I've never felt this way about anybody before. No one."

Elena shook her head. "Neither have I Damon. Ever."

"I know that we've only know each other for a short time Damon but…I think I'm starting to really fall for you. I've been falling ever since I first saw you," Elena whispered, looking into his blue eyes for his reaction.

Damon's eyes looked startled. She thought she saw a hint of sadness in them before he too smiled in response.

"I think I am too Elena. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met in years! Falling in love with you has made me want to live again."

A memory of Damon's bad night flashed before her mind. He had told her that he was a bad man and that something happened that was his fault?...

She pushed that memory away before kissing him again, wrapping her arms around his neck for support in the enclosed space.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed in there. All they knew was they were in their own personal heaven where no one would disturb or judge them.

This was what they both wanted and needed.

….

_**So, what do you guys think of the update?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I know I am probably feeling what the rest of you are feeling about the finale the night before—somewhat sad and confused. I'm still trying to process it all and I was livid about it last night.**_

_**But don't despair, Delena will happen. It's all a matter of when and I'm a very impatient person. Damn it, why can't season 4 start next week?**_

_**If it helps, Damon and Elena will always be together in our hearts and in my stories. They are the perfect couple—in most ways ; ) There's something telling me that the love triangle on the show is going to start over now that Elena is…well, you get the idea. We could talk all day about this.**_

_**Anyways, here's chapter 11. I was in a lovey-dovey Delena mood and decided to write it.**_

_**You will find out why Damon's in there, but not for awhile I'm afraid. I have it all planned out, trust me. You will find out in due time : )**_

**Chapter 11—Promises of the Future**

Elena sat on her bed in her room, contemplating her life and how drastically it had changed over the past month. She had thought coming here would be the worst part of her life.

My my, how time changed everything. It went from being the worst possible experience to the best. Damon had been a huge part of that. And despite the ugliness she had witnessed, there seemed to be more good in her life now than ever before. Even before she got sick and tried to harm herself.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard someone running to her room. There in the doorway stood Klaus, smiling and out of breath.

"Elena….I have great news! We are going to start a drama club here! And I'm in charge!"

Elena smiled widely, standing up and hugging him. "That's wonderful Klaus! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, thank you! And you must audition for the female roles Elena, you'd be perfect for so many of them! Juliet, Ophelia, Lady Macbeth, all the leads!"

"I'll do my best Klaus. No guarantees though, I've never been in a play before in my life."

"You and Damon are the best-looking people in here. Trust me, you'll be easy to audition for the main roles. Oh my God," his eyes widened. "I have so much to plan, gotta run!" And before Elena could utter another word, he ran off.

Laughing, Elena walked over to her nightstand, looking under the base of her desk. There she stashed all her pills that she refused to take. They were quickly becoming a pile again. She didn't know what to do with them, so she just kept them.

She didn't need them, not ever.

Then why did she all of the sudden start feeling anxious and nervous everywhere she went? It didn't make sense, she didn't need these damn pills. But her shakes were becoming more of a night thing now, meaning she got more nervous at night in her sleep.

She still didn't want to take them. But that didn't mean that they weren't tempting.

…..

Later that night, Elena came to Damon and Klaus's room. Klaus was reading a play on his bed before he noticed Elena.

"Sorry Elena, Damon's not here."

Elena shrugged. "That's okay, he'll show up eventually. Do you mind if I wait here for him?"

He shrugged before going back to his reading. Elena walked over to Damon's way-too-small bed, laying down upon it. It wasn't a bad bed, but it was far from being comfortable. If only they had better beds, this place wouldn't be so bad…

"Hey Elena, I have a few ideas for the plays we can host here. What do you think, Shakespeare or Tennessee Williams?"

Elena shrugged. "Either one sounds good. What kinds of plays are you thinking about doing? Tragedy, romance, comedy, or what?"

"Anything really. I do like the jealousy stories though—passionate love and jealousy. Othello would be a good one and so would Hamlet. My God, I amaze myself!" Klaus smirked, writing furiously in a notebook.

"What are you kids talking about in here?" Damon sauntered through the door, wearing his black hip-hugging sweatpants that fell just below his V-line on his stomach and a white t-shirt. Elena did her best to hide her gasp of arousal and surprise. Her attraction to Damon knew no bounds and since their little make-out session in the closet, she was feeling high as a kite all day.

"Not much. We're just talking about plays," Elena shrugged, trying to make the blood stop rushing to her cheeks as well as other areas.

She couldn't be certain, but she thought she saw a knowing twinkle in Damon's eyes as he set down his towel. Shutting the door halfway, he surprised Elena by getting into the bed behind her, spooning her.

Klaus eyed them warily. "So what is this, are you two a couple now?"

Elena turned around and looked at Damon. He looked at her before giving Klaus a serious look. "Yes we are Klaus. Elena and I…we have something going on between us. We decided it was pointless to ignore it. Please don't tell anyone about it, please."

Elena had never heard Damon beg for anything before and it was interesting to hear a little desperation in his voice.

Klaus laughed. "It's fine Damon! It's none of my business and I'm happy for the two of you. But I'm just saying that both of you need to be very careful. If any of the staff find out about this, one or both of you will be sent off quicker than you can say Ripper."

Elena nodded, too busy being occupied with Damon's muscular arms wrapped around her middle. The threat registered in her mind, it just wasn't a very prominent part of it right now.

Klaus looked down with a somber expression. When he looked up, he whispered, "Damon…is Kol really getting out next week?"

Damon sighed heavily. Elena's hand moved over his own on her stomach.

"Yeah…he coughed up a big one. Anything to get out and I have a big feeling that his _daddy _was involved."

"How is that even possible. I mean he's…insane!" Elena said in disbelief. This didn't seem like a hospital that would get anybody out unless they knew they were no longer a threat to themselves of anyone else.

"That's the way it is Elena," he said, taking on a Transylvanian accent. "You confess all your secrets, typical Sigmund Freud stuff, and you're saved. The more you talk, the more they think about setting you free."

"But…what if you don't have a secret to reveal?"

"Everyone has a few Elena. _Something I hope to discover about you," _he whispered, making her ear tingle and her to smile.

Klaus rolled his eyes before clearing his throat.

"Also Damon, I've been thinking about the different plays I'll put on for our new drama department I got permission to have. What do you think of Othello or Hamlet? Which part would I be better in?" Klaus asked, scribbling notes in his notepad.

Damon rolled his eyes. "If anybody should play Hamlet, it should be me Klaus."

That made Klaus look up with a far-away look on his face. "You're right Damon!"

"What?"

"Would you consider playing the role of Hamlet? You'd be perfect! Oh pretty please with a big cherry on top!" Klaus said, leaping out of bed with his hands clasped in front of him, begging Damon with his green eyes.

Damon rolled his eyes before looking at him seriously. "To be or not to be, that is the question."

"See, there's your audition. And you have that "darkness" surrounding you, so you'd be perfect!"

Damon smiled before clearing his throat. "Thank you Klaus, I'd be honored. I'll still audition though. But now Klaus, could you leave Elena and I alone for a minute please?"

Klaus nodded vigorously. "Sure, it will be bedtime and checks soon. I need to go wash up," and with that, he left the room.

Elena sat up, thinking she had to be going soon too. Before she could move off the bed, Damon's large arms wrapped around her middle.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" Damon growled playfully, pulling Elena right back onto his twin bed, flipping her gently onto her back with his body right over hers, kissing her over and over again.

"Damon…mhhh…someone could see us," she mumbled against his lips.

"'Men's eyes were made to look, so let them gaze.'" He stopped. "That's from Romeo and Juliet, Act 3 scene one I believe," he contemplated.

"You know you're Shakespeare, Mr. Salvatore. Impressive."

"Then again, that would mean you would be on display The two of them just laughed softly at each other. Damon gazed down at her with a look she didn't recognize, one that made her heart speed up especially when his finger gently grazed her face from the nose down past her chin to her neck.

It was such a profound moment until Damon whispered, "You know what I want Elena?"

All she could do was moan slightly in response.

"I want to wake up next to you every morning. It's been torture for the last few weeks waking up, cold and without seeing your pretty face. I have to imagine it. But I want the real thing," his gaze deepened seriously as her eyes looked up at him with surprise. This was certainly an intimate conversation.

"I promise you that when we get out of this hellhole, I will buy us a big house in the country. We'll have the nicest master bedroom you've ever seen—windows, blue walls, and my favorite piece of furniture, a big bed. We'll spend all our time making love, just loving each other. We'll have plenty of privacy—something we are seriously lacking right now."

Elena nodded, her eyes never leaving Damon's face.

"Where would you like to go once we get out of here? Anywhere—anywhere in the world, where would you want to live? I'll make it happen." His body moved further down her own, resting his head on her t-shirt-covered chest, twiddling with her long, chestnut hair.

"Hmmmm, you ask some pretty serious questions, Mr. Salvatore," Elena teased, rubbing his hair gently. "But if I had to choose, I would want to go to the Caribbean or Florida. Somewhere not too cold like it is up here. A tropical climate sounds perfect."

"Mmmmm, Florida…sounds perfect." Lifting his head he smiled in such a way that heated up her entire body. "They have Disney World down in Florida. I can get a job as a professional Aladdin. And you can be my Princess Jasmine. What do you say?"

All Elena could do was roll her eyes and giggle. "Whatever you say Damon. Look, as much as I hate to leave this somewhat comfortable bed, I need to leave before the checks start. Or before Klaus has a heart attack, whichever one comes first."

Pouting his bottom lip, he reluctantly moved off her and helped her stand up. Looking at the door to make sure no one was looking, grabbing her chin he fused his mouth with her own. His soft lips powerfully possessed her own. It seemed like years before they parted, breathless with lips red.

Damon's eyes were glazed over as his thumb gently rubbed across her cheek.

"I know it sounds crazy, but anything is possible Elena. If you and I survive this place, we can get through anything. For now, have a good night's rest and I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, breathless.

"I love you Elena," she heard him whisper, kissing her forehead.

"And I love you too, handsome," she whispered right back. This time Damon's arms enveloped her, holding her close to him.

This intimate gesture made Elena smile and her heartbeat quicken. She knew what she and Damon both wanted, but she couldn't voice it. Not yet…it was too soon.

"I know sweetheart, I know. We have all the time in the world, okay? There's no rush and the last thing I want to do is pressure you," Damon whispered in her ear, brushing her long hair with her fingers.

It was a few minutes later when they parted. Klaus's presence had something to do with that when he came back and sputtered, "Gee whiz, you two get a room!"

Elena left and walked slowly down the hallway, but not without glancing back at Damon, repeatedly waving at each other until both was out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Updating again—I'm really trying to get into the main heart of the story now. No more of this filler chapter crap so here we go. Enjoy and as always, review! I love reading reviews and feel free to pm me with ideas or suggestions if you have them.**_

**Chapter 12—Learning Something New**

_Yoga Class—2 Weeks Later_

Elena's legs extended as their yoga instructor demonstrated. Yes, they had yoga classes in the rehab center. Actually, she enjoyed them a lot. Yoga always helped calm her and help her clear her thoughts. Her body felt so good as some of the tension she had felt before was loosened and left her body in invisible streams.

The girls were somewhat giggling if one of them got a movement wrong. Elena actually found herself laughing with some of them.

"Pssst…Elena!" she heard a whisper from behind her. Turning around slowly, she noticed Klaus and Damon were in the class. Klaus was in tight grey jeans and was trying to do a tree pose. Damon, who was beside Klaus wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, was rolling his eyes and smirking at her as she was trying desperately not to laugh.

As the class continued, Elena noticed her roommate Shannon look out the window. It had stopped snowing about a week ago and it was a bright, sunny day but the snow on the ground hadn't melted yet. Curious, Elena kept glancing at Shannon, who went from looking happy to looking like she herself was about to have a panic attack.

Then it happened.

She ran to the window, yanked it open with her bare hands, shouting outside "THAT IS NOT FAIR! THAT IS…NOT…FUCKING…FAIR!"

The instructor immediately stopped the harmonious music she had been playing as everyone gathered around Shannon, who had slowly knelt to the ground crying her eyes out. This was an incredibly strange sight since she had never seen Shannon any other way except normal.

Damon and Klaus were already at the window. Elena made it to them as she heard the instructor ask Shannon what kind of tree she could possibly be if she was sitting down on the floor. She heard Shannon say, "I'm a freaking shrub alright!"

Reaching the boys, she wasn't able to look out but she did see the expression on Damon's face. He did not look happy—he looked mad as hell!

"What's going on?" she asked Klaus. He didn't look any better than Damon did, although Damon sure looked more menacing.

"It's Kol. He's being released today—that's his dad limo picking him up right now," Klaus whispered. Sure enough, there was a large black limo with what looked like a large, burly man waiting outside. Then, suitcase in hand, out walked Kol. The man by the limo embraced him before the two of them got into the limo. Everybody at the window watched as the limo drove off.

Damon had a hard expression on his face when he turned around. His eyes met hers.

"We should have formal lethal injections with the other patients watching for people getting out early who don't deserve it," he hissed at her and Klaus before stalking off and out of the room.

Elena's eyes cast down to the floor. While she didn't necessarily disagree with him, the harshness in his voice really got to her though. Klaus put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright Elena. He certainly doesn't mean you any harm. He's just been here for an very long time, longer than Kol, and he's not even close to getting out anytime soon. Like the rest of us, Damon desperately wants his freedom. He's not meant to be locked up in a building for the rest of his life. Surely you understand that?"

Elena could only nod because he was right—despite the progress she and others had made, the system seemed to want to keep them in here forever. They were cut off from the outside world for an undetermined period of time.

Which one of them would break next?

….

_That Same Day—Group Therapy_

After the incident in yoga class, mandatory group therapy sessions were expected throughout the day. Elena's group was meeting that after noon.

As always, the girls were on one side, the boys were on the other. Elena couldn't understand why they didn't just mix the two of them up. She wanted to sit next to Damon for support if she needed it.

The door on the side opened and in walked Dr. Fell. Her hair was down in brown waves and she wasn't wearing her usual strict doctor clothes. She was carrying vanilla envelopes with her—their doctor files from what Elena could tell.

Sitting down, she clapped her hands together before she began"

"I know that some of you are here without knowing exactly why. Our goal here is to determine the problem with each of you then to determine a cause of action to help you. With the proper help, the better you'll be. Then you will be released when we as your doctors see fit that you mean no harm to yourself or others," Dr. Fell explained, flapping the files in front of her.

Dr. Fell nodded understandingly. Elena always thought she looked more intimidating in her white lab coat. During the group sessions she wore basic clothes such as a tee and jeans. She wondered if this was a tactic to make herself appear more approachable and talkable.

"Elena, your sessions have been going as planned. Would you mind sharing with everybody what one of your personal issues is? Think of is as what you feel is your Scarlett letter—what you think your biggest fault is in what led you to being here?"

Elena blushed as she was addressed. Looking down, she cleared her throat as best she could before responding.

"I guess mine would have to be…guilt."

"Guilt? Would you care to elaborate on that?" Dr. Fell pressed her, rather uncomfortably.

Elena's eyes watered as the memories came back to her. She really wasn't ready to talk about this—the main reason why she was here in the first place. "Guilt can cause many different feelings to erupt. Guilt over losing people you care about, blaming yourself will manifest itself inside of you and before you know it, you yourself want to end the blame within you."

The room was silent. She saw Damon across the room from her spot on the women's side. He was giving her a mixture of sympathy and…understanding?

"Thank you Elena. Now, who would like to start talking about one of their different issues? All of us have them and our goal here is to try to control them. Damon?"

Damon looked up as his name was addressed. Everybody else seemed equally shocked. Damon had never been addressed or talked in these group sessions. Half the time Elena didn't know why he even attended them if he couldn't talk.

Eager for information, her ears were ready for his every word.

"Well…I tend to have…blackouts," Damon said, his voice hard as he looked at Dr. Fell, seemingly right in her eyes. Hers bore right back into his blue ones.

"I see. What exactly happens during these 'blackouts?'" she asked.

Damon took a deep breath before sighing. The entire room was silent now—Elena's eyes were wide, waiting for his response as well.

"I lose myself into this…darkness. It takes over me and I have no memory of what happens to me or my actions when this darkness takes over. It isn't until I wake up much later when I realize the horrible things I did. I can't really explain it other than it's a feeling of being possessed by someone. Someone who isn't me."

Wow…totally not what Elena was expecting to hear. Before she knew it they were dismissed for dinner.

….

Elena didn't see Damon at dinner, although she herself didn't feel much like eating. After the Kol/Shannon thing this morning combined with opening up yet again to a group of almost strangers took its toll on her. Since Damon had never really revealed his inner demons, she could only imagine what he was feeling like.

Sighing she made her way back to her room. She wasn't expecting to see Damon at all tonight. The truth was, if she was at home, she would want a hot, steamy bath with soothing chamomile oils and her lavender bath salts. She would soak in there for a long time then get ready for bed. Usually she was able to fall right into a dreamless sleep after a pampering night like that.

God she missed home!

As she came across her room, she stopped when she saw Klaus waiting for her holding what looked like her favorite pair of pajamas.

"Klaus, what on earth are you-?" she started to say before he brought a finger up to his mouth, indicating for her to be quiet.

Then he whispered, "Shannon has your pillows already situated in your bed before bedtime tonight. No one will know where you've gone," he smiled at her.

Elena's forehead creased in confusion. "Klaus I don't know what the hell you're talking about but what are you doing with my clothes?"

"Damon told me to tell you to meet him at the end of the hallway right now. He has a surprise for you," Klaus smirked at her before handing her the clothes and pointing his finger down the hallway.

Just as Elena was rounding the corner, she heard Nurse Lexi coming down the hall. Quickly running down the hallway, she heard Klaus create a diversion when she heard him say "Lexi, lovely, how are you today?"

….

When Elena reached the end of Hallway D, the lights were beginning to go out, meaning lights out for bedtime. She saw Damon's lean frame against one of the far walls away from the cameras.

Damon himself looked very weary. The dark circles under his eyes told her he hadn't been sleeping well either. She was sure today in group therapy alone took its toll on him. He was a very private person and to open up about one of his issues…that must have been difficult. She understood completely.

Elena desperately wanted to know more about him. They knew each other's secrets and he knew about her personality and her deepest personal issues, but she had yet to learn anything about him.

The lights in the hallway darkened, suspending them in shadows. She could feel him getting closer to her in the darkness before enveloping her in his arms, his head falling on top of hers in a loving manner.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"I should be asking you that. You're finally opening up about yourself Damon; that takes courage."

"Oh, I've had worse. Now, I want to ask you to come with me. I have a surprise for you," he whispered to her. Her heart started fluttering as he led her down a hallway. They stopped at a door in the hallway with Damon looking both ways down the hall before unlocking a door with a small key.

"How did you?..." she started asking before he gently shushed her, leading her by the small of her back inside the door, before locking it behind them.

He led them down a smaller hallway to a small room. Before he opened the door, he turned to her. She could see his eyes lighted by the lamp inside the room.

"Are you ready for this?" His voice was timid yet it sounded…something else Elena couldn't place. Opening the door, Elena was greeted by an interesting sight.

Inside the bathroom was steaming! Once her eyes adjusted to the fogginess of the room, she noticed a large bathtub in the middle of the room filled with hot water and bubbles. It smelled heavenly of lavender and chamomile oil in the room, her favorite bath mixture to fall asleep to on a given night at home.

Turning to Damon, she gazed at him with glistening eyes. "How do…how do you always know what I want…at any given moment?" she choked out.

Taking a step towards her, Damon leaned down to put his forehead against hers.

"I know how much you hate bathing in a room full of women, and I'm not fond of doing it in the men's room with a bunch of stinking men either. So I was wondering…"

The idea he had clicked in Elena's mind, making her breath quicken.

"Would you like to take a bath…with me? That's all we'll do, I promise. You and I have had a tiring and miserable day so I thought we could relax and enjoy a bath for ourselves. It's okay if you don't want to-" Damon eyes were wide as he tried to attest her reaction.

Shushing him with two fingers on his lips, she leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss on his soft lips. "I would love to Damon! I can't believe you did this for us!"

She actually saw him blush a little with a small smile. "Well….I can't take all the credit, Klaus helped a little bit. In this room, we'll have our privacy so no one can get in."

Smirking back at him, she said, "Then we'd better get in before it gets cold." His eyes lit up at her words. Kissing her ever so gently on the lips, he smiled.

"Ok—there's a robe waiting for you in the room on the left. Whenever you're ready, join me," he whispered. Elena could only nod as she made her way to the small room.

In the room, Elena's nervousness came up. Her body certainly wasn't perfect…but it was too late for her to change her mind now. That bathtub looked way too tempting to pass up. And she didn't want to disappoint Damon.

Damon was already in the tub when she walked back in. She could barely see the outline of his body underneath the bubbly water. She guessed he did this to spare her modesty. He smiled at her when she came back wearing her white robe. She smiled at the sweet surprise he had prepared for her.

Reaching for her robe, she stopped as her breath quickened. She couldn't remember being this nervous about her appearance, not even with Matt. With Damon it seemed different.

His smile faltered when he noticed how nervous she was. "There's no need to be nervous Elena. But if it will help you feel more comfortable, I'll cover my eyes."

Elena smiled at his lightheartedness. She nodded, waiting to disrobe herself as she saw him lift his hand out of the water and covered his eyes.

Quickly ripping off the robe, she covered herself with her hands as much as she could before slowly getting into the tub on the other side. Water sloshed over the side when she got in it.

"Can I open them now?"

"Yes." His blue eyes peaked through his fingers before lowering them back into the water.

"See? Nothing too bad. You know we will see all of each other eventually Elena. It's only a matter of time. Trust me, you have nothing to be embarrassed about! And why are you sitting all the way over there?" he smiled teasingly at her. She covered her breasts with her hands again.

"I promise I don't bite, now come on, how can we cuddle if you're all the way over there?"

Elena found herself giggling at his antics. "Why Mr. Salvatore, are you trying to corrupt my virtue?" she giggled at him.

"Of course not, I just want to keep the woman I love warm," he smiled. There was no way she could deny her cute boyfriend. Slowly swimming over to his side, she avoided looking in the tub and instead chose to touch his hard, muscular chest.

"Lean back against me," he whispered in her ear. Sighing as her tense muscles relaxed in the hot, bubbly water, she happily obliged. Her head on his chest, her side felt unbelievably good against him in the lovely water. His hard, muscular arms came up to wrap around her middle, occasionally rubbing her arms to prevent her from getting cold.

Forgetting about the cold world outside, she relished in the feeling of safety she had in Damon's arms. Elena didn't dare dwell on anything else that happened that day. She was in the here and now with Damon. Somehow he always seemed to know exactly what she needed to relax after such a long and hard day. He had guessed right.

She was initially nervous about being naked with him. She hadn't had sex in years, not since her relationship with Matt. Initially she thought she would be more nervous than she actually was. Only to realize she wasn't nervous at all—being with Damon seemed like the most natural thing in the world to her now.

Realization consumed her when she realized that she did want to make love with Damon. But for now…she just wasn't ready to take that step. This bathing together alone was a huge step in their comfort level with each other and she didn't want to push it.

"Hey…it's okay. We can take all the time in the world, we'll wait until you're ready," he whispered against her lips. "I love you very much Elena, you have to know that! That means I respect your choices."

Elena nodded as she sank deeper into the water, just letting the heat of the water and Damon's body comfort and calm her. She and Damon could talk later. For now all she wanted to do was relax and enjoy their bath…

….

Elena's body felt weak but very relaxed after her bath with Damon. By the time she made it quietly back to her room, she was a walking zombie. It was the most relaxing experience she had had in a very long time. Damon literally was her savior not because he was there for her, but because he seemed to understand her the most. No one else had ever done that for her. Not Bonnie, not Caroline or Matt, and certainly not her Aunt Jenna, although she had tried many times.

No, this beautiful, strong man was her ticket out of here. She felt confident that in no time and with Damon's help, she would be out of here by spring. Laying in bed, she felt her body relax and attempt to shut down for the night.

The only problem was she wanted Damon to get out at the same time with her. The only way for that to happen was if they talked about _his _problems. He hadn't given any indication at all as to why he was there in the first place. Sure, he talked about having "blackouts," but that still didn't explain his situation at all. She had told him pretty much all there was to tell about her reasonings for being there.

But not him. Not even an inkling.

As her tired head hit her pillow, the last thought before she drifted off into a warm and pleasant slumber was simply this: Get Damon to talk to her about his past. That will get them somewhere and further along. She could help him as much as he had helped her.

If he would let her.

….

So what do you guys think? Too soon for them? They didn't have sex, but that will come later. I promise. Kol leaving will come up again later in the story too, I can promise you that.

Leave a review and if you have any thoughts or suggestions, let me know : )


	13. Chapter 13

_**I know this seems a little too sudden for another chapter, but I wanted to upload another one before I started my extensive summer class. So here goes—a bit more drama but it's necessary for the story to continue. **_

_**Here you go and as always review please : )**_

**Chapter 13-Injection**

Elena sat next to Damon in one of the relaxation rooms on one of the couches. They kept their distance since they didn't want to be caught by anybody. However, the memory of their wonderful night together was still very much in the front of their minds as they kept stealing glances at each other and smiling. Elena more so than he, but still he looked pretty damn proud of himself. His hand moved over to her own as the two of them attempted to watch whatever was on the boring television.

He looked out the indoor window that led to the hallway. Psst…Elena!" he whispered.

"What?"

He looked to the window again. "No one's there and there's a space behind this couch," he smirked, his eyes going up and down in a suggestive manner.

Before Elena could protest, she felt herself being lifted into the air and placed carefully behind the large couch that concealed them from prying eyes.

Elena moaned as he started kissing her neck, one of her favorite places to be touched. Her mind started turning into sexy mode. She had to stop this before she couldn't or didn't want to. Her mission she promised herself was to make Damon talk to her.

It was now or never.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?" he moaned, reaching her collarbone.

Ignoring her own moans, she said "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Lifting his head up, he smiled before stroking her hair. "Ok…everything good, I hope?"

"Yeah, nothing bad. I just wanted to ask you about…your past. You said you had blackouts. What exactly does that mean? What happens?" She prodded, trying to assess how he was going to take this talk. Any reaction from him would do.

She felt him stiffen above her and the carefree smile he had immediately dropped from his handsome face.

Damon just sighed, running his hand through his long, black hair. "Why is this so important to you all of the sudden?"

"I want to help you Damon. You've done so much for me, now it's my turn. I want to help you confront your demons of the past. Progress for the both of us is our ticket out of here. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can start the life you talked about," she explained, gently cupping his face in her hand. She thought she saw something in his eyes as he looked at her. It was a look of pain and sadness, something she had seen before. But also…guilt. Something she would know about if she looked the emotion right in its face.

What did he have to feel guilty about exactly?

Before she could think again, he pushed himself off her and he was heading for the doorway. Shocked, Elena looked up at his retreating form. He stopped, grasping the doorframe with both his arms on either side. His shoulders hunched over she barely heard him whisper, "Believe me Elena, what I've done is the last thing you want to know about."

"But I do Damon! If we're lovers, that means we share things with each other. Trust, honesty and respect for one another are high on my list. What about yours?" she pressed on. Good, she was making him feel. This was a start!

"I can't do this Elena! How many times must I tell you!" he said, exasperatedly, turning back around to face her. His striking glacial eyes met hers.

"Please…let me help you Damon," she pleaded, looking at him with her wide, doe brown eyes. She saw him hesitate before the ugly anger came back to his face.

It was not her favorite Damon look at all.

"You think you know it all, don't you Elena? Well let me tell you something—you know nothing about me or my past, nothing! And even if you did, what would feel then? You wouldn't feel the same about me at all! I like us now and without you knowing the horrible things I did! To myself and to others and it's definitely not something I'll share with you! Not in this lifetime. So please, I am begging you, just stay out of it!" he pleaded with her, his eyes widening for her to understand.

But Elena held her ground. She swore she wouldn't back down and she wasn't. "Damon, I can't be in a relationship with you unless we talk about these things. You know why I'm here, yet I don't know anything about you! What are your issues, what's the main reason you're here in the first place and have been for years now? Drugs, addiction, what?" she was yelling by now.

Other patients were starting to peek out of their rooms to see what all the commotion was about.

Unfortunately, Damon lost it then.

"God damn it woman, don't ask me about things that are none of your concern!" he shouted before storming off, leaving Elena in confusion. And tears.

...

Elena tearfully made her way back inside. She couldn't understand Damon now-he was always so kind and sweet with her and the minute she wanted to talk about something important with him, something that could help them with each other, he shuts down and lashes out? It didn't make any sense. But she still stood by her conviction: if the two of them didn't help each other when it was needed, they weren't getting out of here.

Elena desperately wanted out. She missed her room; she missed her aunt Jenna and her brother Jeremy. But most of all, she missed her freedom. She couldn't believe how she had taken that for granted! She missed being able to go wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted. Yes, the smell of freedom soon was what kept her going. And she so desperately wanted to share that with Damon, but with him not willing to be honest with her, how could he get help? Not just from her but from, well, anybody?

Contemplating this, she entered her room and was startled to see Lexi standing there. Wearing her nurse uniform, she looked at Elena with sympathy. Something was up…

"Dr. Fell wants to see you. She says it's important and that I'm supposed to escort you."

Elena gawked before clearing her throat. "Of course Lexi, whatever you need to do."

...

Lexi led the way to Dr. Fell's office. Elena was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the vibes radiating off Lexi. She was normally chipper. She was tough and firm, but she cared. She was truly a nurse that Elena imagined was just right for her field. She actually liked Lexi a lot.

In an effort to break the silence, she started making conversation. "Did Dr. Fell say why she needed to see me?"

"Not that I can say. I'd rather she told you." Was the only response from Lexi she could get. After that, the uncomfortable silence took hold again, making Elena even more uneasy.

It didn't take them long to reach the office. Lexi smiled encouragingly at her before Elena opened the door. Inside she saw Dr. Fell behind her desk wearing her doctor's uniform. Looking up, she gave Elena a small smile.

"Please sit down Elena." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. Obediently, Elena sat down in the opposite chair.

There was a moment's silence before Dr. Fell spoke again. "Elena, we have a problem here. Your blood tests were negative. You haven't been taking your medication, have you?"

Elena's heart sped up. The metaphor of her wanting the floor to swallow her up came across as an understatement.

"You do not deny it?" Dr. Fell asked, although Elena suspected she already knew the answer.

"How...how would you..?" Elena could barely form words. Her heart was in the bottom pit of her stomach by now. This was not good!

"We take random drug tests from the patients at night. A nurse will come in and take a blood sample. It's quick and easy so the patients don't wake up. You were selected and all your blood tests came back negative for any type of drug, including the antidepressants I prescribed for you."

Elena could only look down and gulp.

Dr. Fell sighed. "This is a most unfortunate situation Elena. If you don't take your medication, you can't get better. And if you don't put in any effort to get better, I can't release you. And I know that you want to leave. That's all I'm trying to help you with Elena; I'm not the enemy."

She sighed sadly before continuing. "Unfortunately it means that I can't make any exceptions. I have no choice but to give you the drug myself. This drug will induce you in sleep for at least 48 hours. After that, you'll be expected to cooperate on your own accord. Failure to do so will result in far more severe ways of punishment."

At that moment, two female nurses came into the room wearing similar white uniforms Lexi had. One of them had a silver bin with what looked like a big syringe in it.

Elena started to panic at the big needle filled with an unknown substance.

"God...no!" she shouted, leaping from the chair and bolting for the door, only to be stopped by a large male nurse that came into the room. She recognized him as the nurse that took Damon to his appointment a few weeks ago. Immediately he picked her up before she could bolt through the door. A hand clamped over her mouth to emit her screams, she felt herself being forced back in the chair, flung backwards and leather straps fastened to her legs and arms.

The male nurse let go of her mouth when she let out a terrified scream. She continued to struggle with all her might as a gag was put in her mouth to muffle her screams. Her mind started making her crazy! She didn't know what was in that syringe but she definitely didn't want to find out! Her legs continued kicking, or trying to kick, with all her strength.

"Easy Elena, this is for your own good," she heard Dr. Fell say in what was supposed to be a soothing voice, but Elena was having none of it. How could she?

"You may feel a little sting.." then she felt the needle enter arm. Tears poured down her face as her own throat grew raw and cold with her continued screaming into the gag. Never in her world had she felt more violated than she did in that moment.

Then it was done just as quickly as it had begun. The drug, whatever it was, began to take effect as her limbs grew limp and she felt herself unwillingly start to fall asleep. Everything around her grew blurry as her vision faded.

"There there Elena, it will be alright. You'll feel back to yourself in a few days. This is just an intense antidepressant drug to make up for what you haven't taken. You'll be able to take the normal dosage in a few days. Until then, you'll be kept in the hospital infirmary. Please take her down there now," she heard Dr. Fell explain.

Her brain was considerably foggy. She vaguely felt herself being lifted in to the air and carried by a strong set of arms.

Darkness surrounded her before she finally gave into it, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. The numbness set it and there was nothing she could do to stop it…

….

Elena, through the fogginess of her brain and the effects of the drug, lay in the infirmary bed. The room was spinning around and around, making her head hurt.

Somehow through the fogginess in her mind, she turned to her side (her preferred sleeping position) facing the window. Before her mind succumbed to sleep, she saw Klaus standing outside what looked like a window into the rest of the hospital, a horrible and unreadable expression on his face.

She saw him turn and run down the hallway before the drug's effects came into play again. The darkness enveloped her again and then…nothing.

….

Dundundun…I know I left it hanging, but I have an idea for next chapter. Stay tuned and review, as always : )


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello once again guys. Got quite a few reviews for the last chapter, so here's an update. A much-anticipated one.**_

_**I know last chapter was a little scary for some and many have asked me to update very, very soon. When we last left off, Elena and Damon had a fight before she was taken to Dr. Fell's office and forced to have a shot—a big one that's supposed to knock her out for around 48 hours maximum. Klaus saw her through the window and ran off. **_

_**So here we go…oh, and don't forget to review alright : )**_

**Haven Chapter 14—The Resolvement**

_Flashes happened across her mind. Her life seemed to come back to her in bits and pieces._

_She remembered playing Barbie with Bonnie at the age of seven, pushing her little brother Jeremy into the sandbox, her first high school dance with Caroline, her first kiss, her first crush…_

_The car crash that killed her parents. _

_In the car, the dark water frightened Elena as she screamed, but no sound came out. Bubbles of air came out as she tried desperately opening her door as she saw her father frantically reaching behind him to help her…her mother wasn't moving…her window cracked and she was able to elbow her way out of the glass…then she remembered…nothing but darkness…her parents didn't follow her…_

Elena groaned as a bright light seemed to burn through her eyelids right into her sockets. Groaning in pain and feeling like her body was made of lead, she tried moving her arm. Her fingers moved and eventually she was able to move her wrist.

Turning her body over, she forced her heavy eyes to open. The light still hurt them but she managed to make out her surroundings. She was still in the hospital bed.

Klaus was sitting by her bedside, head in his hand nodding in his light sleep. His curly blonde hair was sticking straight up indicating he'd run his fingers through it plenty of times.

Attempting to sit up, she managed to groan out, "Klaus…"

His eyes popped open as he sat up quickly nearly knocking himself over—"What?" he looked around the room before looking at her. Sighing in relief, he shook his head, rubbing his face. "Sorry, it was a long night," he explained.

"Why are…why are you here?" she asked in her hoarse voice, falling back onto the bed. In her weak state, she still couldn't move very well. Her mind was all jumbled up from what she could only assume was the effects of the drug. It packed a wallop!

"I'm keeping you company and also security. Damon's orders. He doesn't want you out of anyone's sight. Can't really say that I blame him," Klaus hissed softly.

Her eyes widened. "Damon? I didn't think Damon would really care…"

Klaus's eyes widened. "Care? Of course he cares Elena! Just because you two had a little spat doesn't mean that he loves you any less! My God when I told him what happened to you, he almost went ballistic!" He shuddered remembering the night before.

….

_**Flashback**_

_Klaus skidded to a halt in the entryway of his and Damon's room. Damon was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. His knee was bobbing up and down, one of his nervous quirks._

_Looking up, Damon's eyes widened at Klaus's state. "What the hell are you trying to do Klaus, run a freaking marathon or just for the exercise?"_

"_Damon…Elena's been detained! Dr. Fell and her nurses got to her and they gave her a shot!"_

_Damon's eyes widened._

"_They did WHAT to her?" Damon yelled, leaping off his bed, grabbing his head._

_Klaus rubbed the bridge of his nose in equal frustration. The look of horror and shock on Damon's face quickly registered in his mind. "I don't know…what exactly they did to her Damon, but she's in bad shape now. I overheard a couple of the nurses talking; they said she had to be forced down and a drug administered to her. I don't know what they gave her, but she looked out of it. After I heard, I went straight to the medical ward. I saw her through the window."_

_Damon's blue eyes were wide with shock then pain…then severe anger. Klaus had never seen him look so crazed and…guilty…before. _

"_How…" he gulped, "How is she?"_

"_Like I said, she's not in the best shape. She's out of it and will be for a little-"_

"_I need to see her!" Damon grabbed one of his shirts to throw on before storming to the door._

_Klaus stopped him by stepping in front of him. "Damon, here me out. If you go there now they won't let you in. You're another patient and not allowed in the hospital ward. I can sneak in and check on her later if they'll let me, but they sure as hell aren't going to let you in. That much is certain."_

_Damon's eyes were wide with barely-contained rage. "I need to get to her Klaus, she needs me! You can't just expect me to stay here and do nothing!" he shouted, trying to push past him again. When Klaus refused to move out of the way, Damon grabbed his shoulders to forcefully move him._

_But Klaus was too quick for him. When Damon went to punch him, Klaus blocked it and kicked him to his bed. Damon coughed in surprised as he landed on his back. Klaus ran over to him, wrapping himself around Damon's chest holding him in place._

_Damon continued to struggle even as Klaus gripped his throat, trying not to be too forceful._

"_Damon! Goddamn it, listen to me! I know you and Elena had a fight beforehand and that you want to go to her, but they won't let you! If you come barging in there raving like a lunatic, they'll throw you in the isolation room! It will be even worse if you go after Dr. Fell or one of the nurses. You're no good to her there, you understand me? Wait until nighttime alright…that's all I ask. You can see her tonight; I'll make sure the nurse will leave her station somehow. But right now, you need to calm…down," Klaus explained as steady and hard as he could with Damon still struggling a bit underneath him. After his eyes calmed down a bit he stopped struggling. Klaus gently moved off him._

_Damon's breathing had evened out but he didn't look any less upset. He looked downright furious like he could rip someone's throat out._

"_When I see Dr. Fell again or any one of those fuckers, they are in for a world of pain!" Damon hissed in warning._

…_._

Klaus sighed as he looked at Elena again. She looked really fatigued and groggy still.

"I'll let you sleep now Elena. Damon will be here tonight, I promise you. He so desperately wants to see you," he attempted a small smile. She smiled back before her head turned over slightly, signaling that she was asleep again.

….

As Elena stirred, her mind started to clear up. It was dark in the room now, indicating that it was nighttime. Inhaling deeply, she smelled the linen of her bed and a scent she would recognize anywhere.

Damon's.

Lifting her head slightly, she opened her eyes slowly. There staring at her worriedly was her knight in shining armor. His blue eyes peaked in the darkness as he sighed in relief.

"Thank God you're awake!" he whispered, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing each knuckle.

"Damon…" she tried talking but her voice was still very hoarse from its non-use and the after-effects of the drug.

"Shhhh, I'll get you some water, don't move ok?" he whispered gently, moving to the side and pouring her a cup of water from the pitcher. Sitting beside her, he tilted her chin to help her drink. After a few sips, she found her voice again and was feeling better now. Sitting down in the bedside chair, Damon smiled in relief as he saw her getting her strength back.

Damon's eyes shone with unshed tears as he gazed at her. "Elena?" he finally said after a deafening silence.

She looked at him, her brown eyes gazing at him with love and adoration.

"I just wanted to…apologize to you for acting like such a dumbass earlier. You were just trying to help me and I took that as a wrong thing. I was about to go find you and apologize when Klaus came and told me what happened. I can't even begin to tell you what I felt about that! I'm still burning with anger towards those fuckers who did this to you!" he hissed angrily, shaking his head as he rocked back and forth in the chair.

Elena calmly put her hand on top of his. Looking down he smiled at the gesture. She always seemed to know what he needed as well.

"Anyway…I feel horrible. If we hadn't had that fight, I would have been with you when they came for you. I would have protected you. And I didn't. I'm so sorry sweetheart that I wasn't there for you! If I had been there, you wouldn't be here in this God-awful place!" Damon continued, reaching his hand up to rub her shoulder. Elena surprised Damon by taking his hand in her own, kissing the palm of his hand.

"It's alright Damon. It wasn't your fault. I just…can't figure out why Dr. Fell would do this to me," she said in a horribly confused voice. Damon climbed into the bed beside her and pulled her close to him. Comfort surrounded her entire frame. This was happening a lot lately whenever she was with Damon.

"I don't know sweetheart, but that's something I'm going to find out."

"How?"

"I haven't planned that far ahead yet, but I fully intend to find out. One thing I promise you though," he lifted her chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

"I promise you…I will never, ever leave you again. This will not happen to you again. I won't allow it. Do you understand me?" Damon spoke with conviction. His blue eyes, while still harboring the hurt and pain at what happened to her, told her everything she needed to know. He loved her and that he wouldn't let anyone else or anything harm her ever again.

"Okay Damon," she finally whispered, bringing her head back down to lay upon his chest. While she had recovered immensely she still was a little fatigued

She felt him rain kisses all along her hair before going down and kissing her forehead, cheeks then ever so gently on the lips. "Go back to sleep now ok, love? You'll be moved back to your room tomorrow according to Klaus. I'll have better access to you there so I can take care of you. But don't worry I'm still going to stay with you until th-"

Putting her fingers to his lips, she simply looked at him with hungry eyes.

"I've been asleep long enough," she whispered, feeling a burning fire begin from within her soul. Hearing Damon's conviction eased all her fears. She was no longer tired but desired to give him her own reassurance of her feelings for him.

Gripping Damon by the nape of his neck, she pulled him down to her, moving so that he was on top of her. Gently they sank back onto the bed, forgetting their troubles and sorrows. Even if only for a few minutes.

…..

Klaus walked by an hour later to peek through the window. He was able to lure the nurse out for a fake medical reason. She was very young and pretty, so he spent the last hour keeping her talking and pretending to seduce her. Worked like a charm.

He smiled seeing Damon and Elena in a hot make-out session. Damon's shirt was off as he moved above Elena, her arms wrapped around his strong shoulders. Yes, they had definitely made up from the looks of it. Whatever they had been fighting about a few days ago was long forgotten between the two.

Nevertheless, he knew Damon too well. This act of discourtesy would not go unpunished. Not if Damon had anything to say about it. He knew Dr. Fell and the other nurses would be in for it…if Damon had the opportunity, he wouldn't miss. He protected Elena like she was his own precious rose and if anyone harmed a petal on her, they would be severely punished.

Klaus didn't want to have anything to do with it but he knew it was only a matter of time. Damon would have revenge for the wrongdoings done on his girl. And he hoped he would have nothing to do with it.

…..


	15. Chapter 15

_**Alright, I know it's been awhile—so sorry for my late updates. Working on this one and the next update for If I Never Knew You next. It took a while for organization of this chapter, but I'm happy to say I did it.**_

_**Enjoy and as always, review : )**_

**Chapter 15-The Beginning of Everlasting**

_Sunrise-Following Day_

Damon awoke next to Elena the next morning, not even realizing he had spent the night next to her. He stared at her parted lips and her closed eyes in wonder, smiling as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Looking around he remembered he had carried her to her room the night before. After their little "sexy time", she had fallen asleep immediately afterwards. It was still dark and knowing she would be more comfortable in her own bed, he had carefully picked her up along with the blanket she had wrapped around herself and started carrying her to her room.

The nurse had tried to stop him from leaving, but after one hard and evil look at her she suppressed any comments. He could tell she was nervous around him and he was pretty sure she was one of the nurses that held Elena down. The evil look he gave her would suffice for now. She didn't try to stop him as she checked Elena off her screen as being put back into her own "quarters." Without another thought about it, he walked down the hall carrying Elena in his arms.

The last thing he remembered was placing her in her bed quietly. Shannon didn't even stir next to them-she was a heavy sleeper. Without even thinking about it in his own tired state, Damon had climbed in next to her and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Now he stared at her still sleeping form, transfixed by her beauty. Yes, she was the one he wanted more than anything else in this world. And he would do anything he could to keep her by his side, always.

Reluctantly, he climbed out of bed as quietly as he could. Wrapping the blankets back around her and giving her one last little kiss, he quietly left the room before the morning rounds for the nurses started.

...

Over the next few days, Elena's condition got better. She was eating properly as well as getting her strength back. She wasn't as fatigued within the following afternoon and was able to walk about freely as she pleased. She received no notice or any interactions with any of the nurses involved in her…unfortunate "incident." And that was all fine and dandy as far as Elena was concerned.

Damon had been extra attentive of her. Even though he couldn't hold her in public, no matter where she went he was beside her or he followed her. Elena joked that he followed her everywhere except the restroom, to which he replied "don't tempt me."

As far as Dr. Fell was concerned, Damon had not mentioned her nor had Klaus. Klaus mostly because he didn't want to cause Damon to "flip his switch" as he put it to Elena. So instead Klaus had them focusing on rehearsing his upcoming play of Hamlet. Many other patients actually fully supported his work for "something good and decent in this hellhole" as he had spoken in a speech to the group.

The cast had been chosen a few days ago before Elena's accident—she was to play Ophelia, lover of Hamlet. Damon of course was chosen to play the crazy prince of Denmark, famous for his "To be or not to be" speech. A few of the other men Elena had seen before but had never met were to play the parts of the guards while Klaus himself was to play Horatio, friend to Hamlet. A man named Bryan was to play the part of the King while Shannon herself was to play the role of the Queen. Klaus was so excited about putting this show together and performing it in the small stage area in the springtime he became almost unbearable with giddiness.

Damon had smirked and said, "He's using all his excess sexual energy to do this—best get used to it." Elena had just laughed.

Damon took on the role perfectly. With Elena he was sweet and polite, and behind the pretend curtain they had set up in the recreation room, very romantic since he had stolen more than a few kisses and caresses from her. But when they rehearsed, his inner turmoil and pain really shone through. When Damon turned into the character of Hamlet, he became dark and sadistic even, hurt hidden beneath evil.

It was almost so real to watch him playing the part it was almost scary.

However, afterward he became his normal self so she figured she was just looking too much into things.

Besides the play, Klaus had planned a casting party. Nothing much, just some music and dancing. The doctors had approved this under the condition that the nurses supervised everything. Klaus was okay with that—as long as Damon got his time with Elena.

Damon and Elena had dinner together that night in the cafeteria. Their conversation was kept light as they talked about all sorts of different things in their lives—favorite books, colors, foods, everything they hadn't talked about yet.

Damon, she found out, loved to travel. He loved the color black (even though Elena doesn't think black truly is a color), he liked the classic books including the Great Gatsby and Edgar Allen Poe's short stories and poems. She was finding him more fascinating as the days passed.

As the two of them left the cafeteria, Damon suddenly reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a nearby closet after making sure the coast was clear. Before Elena could protest, his mouth was on hers in a ferocious kiss.

When they parted, Elena was completely out of breath. "My God Damon…you are…quite insatiable aren't you?"

He just smirked. "One of my best qualities. Hey…meet me tonight around midnight in the secret room, the same one we had our bath in. I have a surprise for you."

Elena nodded as she smiled at him. "Why? What's the occasion Damon?"

He just smiled at her. "Let's just say that…it's time Elena. You'll see what I mean tonight." And with that, he led them out of the closet before he started down the hallway without her, leaving Elena feeling giddy with anticipation…and nervousness.

…

Klaus was smiling as he surveyed the cafeteria for the preparations for the party tonight. Dr. Fell had agreed all the patients could attend, seeing as how it would uplift their spirits. He didn't mention the Elena thing to her and he had a feeling she didn't want to talk about it. While he was just as mad as Damon (he took that back, no one could be as bad as Damon when it came to anger), he still was pretty mad at what happened to her.

Deciding to forget about it tonight, he put all his mind and force into the play and the party tonight. Nothing big, but something to keep everybody and the nurses busy while Damon and Elena had their fun. Damon had told him of their plans for tonight, so the party was both for Klaus and as a distraction for the authority figures. Damon and Elena needed their time alone and privacy tonight. Klaus was going to make damned sure they got it.

….

_That Night_

Elena could hear the music playing as she made her way down the hallway without being seen. She was glad Klaus had planned this. But as much as she wanted to join the party, she wanted to be alone with Damon more. Making her way to the doorway, she carefully closed it behind her and made her way to their secret room, grateful Damon knew so much about the place to know it.

Knocking on the door, she heard him whisper, "Come in."

Entering the room, she smiled when she saw him standing by one of the walls lighting a few candles. Looking around the room, she saw the bathtub they had their intimate bath in as well as a bed in the corner of the room. It wasn't much but it was cozy.

He smiled as when he saw her. After putting out the match he had in his hand, he smiled as he held out his hand to her.

The music from downstairs soared through the small cracks in the room. It was a sweet, slow waltz.

"May I have this dance?" Elena could only nod as she took his hand. Together, the two of them started to dance slowly around the room, her head resting on his shoulder. As the music drifted so did they. For another time with her Damon, she forgot about her horrible predicament and where they actually were and just enjoyed this.

Damon smiled as he twirled her around the room before bringing her back to him.

His icy blue eyes seemed to glow extra bright in the dim candlelight. Elena was mesmerized. It truly seemed that nothing else mattered in the world as she stared at this beautiful man in front of her.

Leaning up, she kissed his cheek gently as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She heard him sigh in contentment before bringing her arms around his neck to hold her closer to him.

Elena's brain started over working now as her nervousness increased. Was she ready for this? She really wanted this with Damon but was she ready?

Pulling back she whispered, "Damon…what are we doing here?"

A panic in Damon seemed to happen.

"No...now it's just us, our time Elena. Forget everything and everybody else right now. Here...it's just you and me, in our own little world. Don't think, just feel..." Damon whispered in her ear, his arm brushing against her sensitive inner arm. That was one of her most sensitive areas-her arms. A single caress had her shivering and moaning.

Elena's eyes opened a bit to reveal a sliver of brown. Icy blue eyes met hers in a single look. Before she knew what was happening, her arms were wrapped around his neck, her lips fusing with his as he picked her up by her waist, moving them. Lips still locked with one another, the two of them sank down onto the bed, forgetting the rest of the world that wanted them apart.

….

_**Yeah!, they're finally doing it! Finally right? Next chapter, and within a few more, all will be revealed about Damon okay. Just sit tight and enjoy the ride : )**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Wow, so glad you guys are enjoying this. Just a warning, this is when it's going to start getting intense. Prepare yourselves…**_

_**And no, there will be NO pregnancies in this story. Not this one, I promise. With all the upcoming drama, that should be the least of everyone's worries. **_

_**For now, enjoy! And if I don't update before the 4**__**th**__** of July, happy Independence day (if you celebrate : ) )**_

_**Enjoy and as always, please review. A writer's best motivation is reading reviews : )**_

**Chapter 16—Taken**

The full moon seemed to shine even brighter on this cold, winter's night. That was all the light the couple moving gently in the bed needed.

Sheets wrapped around their waists, Damon's naked body hovered over Elena's as he kissed every single inch of her skin, causing her to shudder in pleasure. She didn't mean to compare but Damon was a lot better at this than Matt ever was or ever could be!

Elena groaned as Damon's strong, muscular body moved above hers. It was as if every part of her was touching every part of him. Feeling Damon's arms surrounding her in their protective bubble was the best feeling in the world. There was nothing else that could compare to all the emotions and feelings Damon provoked in her.

Elena's soft moans soon turned into high-pitched catches of breath as she felt the pleasure Damon was giving her body. Her insides felt like they were on fire as she felt him move above her, holding her with his now extra warm body. Grasping his shoulders, she felt how strong and muscular he was, making her excitement grow. Her sexual pleasure was at its full peak as she felt his hard cock moving within her.

Kissing him with abandon, her arms couldn't be around him any more than they could. She desperately wanted them to though so she could touch all of him like he was doing to her now. Knowing he enjoyed holding her as much as she enjoyed being held.

Her inner walls clenched around his cock in a vise grip as she exploded around him. The hot throbbing coming from him and moving inside her told her he had reached his pleasurable peak as well.

Damon fell onto the small bed beside her out of breath. Before Elena could even breathe, he had pulled her close to his side, trying to keep her close to him.

"So…was it as good for me as it was for you?" Damon whispered, smiling and trying to catch his breath.

Elena laughed, her long brown hair covering her breasts as she brushed back his sweaty hair from his forehead. "It wasn't good."

His eyes shot up in confusion.

"It was better," she smirked, bringing him down to kiss him passionately again.

…

It was another hour later before the two of them were decently dressed. Hand in hand, they headed down the small hallway towards the main one. Smiling, they couldn't help the afterglow looks both of them knew they had.

Damon dropped Elena off at her room, but not before giving her a kiss. When he finally pulled back, he whispered, "Something to keep the bad dreams away."

Elena could only smile as she saw him practically sauntering down the hallway. Glancing back, she saw Klaus pass by as Damon greeted him in the darkness.

She couldn't really tell but she thought she felt Klaus giving her a knowing smirk before he headed into her room.

….

Elena woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, relaxed. And sore between the legs. But it was a good kind of sore. She couldn't help the never-ending grin on her face as she dressed for the day, preparing to see the love of her life.

Klaus was waiting for her as she joined him at their usual table. His eyes lit up as he looked at her.

"Good morning Klaus," she greeted chipperly.

"And good morning to you too missy," he smirked knowingly at her. When she sat down and dug into her cereal, he still stared and smiled.

"What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders with a mouthful of cornflakes.

"Nothing it's just…you seem brighter today, like you have a kind of …glow about you, more pep in your step if you take my meaning."

Horrified, Elena leaned over and clapped a hand over his mouth. "Klaus…please don't say anything!"

"Ok ok, I give!" she heard him gasp in her hand before pulling away. "Soooo….how was it?" he smiled a cheeky smile.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was fabulous!" Elena whispered, finally loosening up and smiling back. Klaus chuckled slightly before lifting his orange juice.

"A toast…to the great sex you're having! While the rest of us have to remain dry as a-"

"Cheers, cheers!" Elena said quickly before he could finish, chugging her own in agreement.

….

Elena walked down the hallway looking for Damon when she saw two burly male nurses walking down the hallway with someone in the middle. Shocked, Elena stood to the side as they escorted him down the hallway towards the doctor's offices.

Elena's eyes shot open as she got a good look at the middle person. It was Damon!

As Damon and Elena passed in the hallway, she saw him give her a small smile. Confused, she watched as the two male nurses seemed to be escorting him to Dr. Fell's office. She assumed he was heading to his appointment, so she didn't ask questions.

Something still felt off about this encounter though.

….

Elena was getting worried. Damon hadn't come back from his appointment at all. He wasn't at dinner when she was there with Klaus. And he hadn't come to her that night like he told her he would. And he never broke his promises to her.

The next morning, Klaus told her Damon wasn't even in their room last night. His bed hadn't been slept in at all.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something awful must have happened to him.

….

**Day 3**

Elena had asked everyone if they had seen Damon. No one had and she had even tried asking a few of the nurses to see if she could learn anything. But of course, because of confidentiality or because they couldn't say anything, none of them talked.

Elena was getting really sick with worry now. What happened to Damon? Where was he?

….

_One Week Later_

Elena was reaching her breaking point. When she dared herself to think, she let the pain in. But even that was becoming so unbearable that she had to shut the pain out again.

No one had seen Damon all week. Klaus said he hadn't seen him all week and neither had any of the other male patients (well, the ones she could get to talk to her). And who could speak without stuttering.

Elena was getting desperate. Her worry knew no bounds. At night when she cried herself to sleep, hoping it was all just a nightmare, she found herself hoping to wake up with him climbing into bed next to her, brushing her hair back from her ear. Then she'd hear him whisper that he was there with her and that she would be safe with him.

But he never came.

By day seven, she hadn't left her bed for three days. She couldn't find the motivation to move. Klaus had come to see her a few times trying to coax her out of bed but even he couldn't make her budge. Shannon had tried to snap her out of it. After realizing it was futile, all Shannon could do was shrug and go about her own life.

Day four, Lexi walked in and sat next to her on the bed.

"I think it's time you got up Elena."

Elena shrugged her shoulders in reply. "I'm tired…I'm just resting now," she whispered, facing away from her.

"You've been resting for three days now. Enough's enough."

Elena rolled her eyes, still not moving. She felt Lexi move.

"Alright, I tried the nice way." Without warning, Elena was lifted into midair and into Lexi's surprisingly strong arms. She felt herself moving down the hallway before her head finally cleared.

"What the—Lexi, what the hell are you doing? Put me down!" Elena shouted as she finally found the strength to scream eventually.

They were outside the girl's restroom before Lexi kicked the door open. Elena tried fighting her off more but it was pointless.

"Lexi, if you don't put me down this second so help me I'll-"

Splash!

Shrieking, she felt herself being plunged into luke-warm water. Sputtering she wiped the water from her now drenched face, pushing her soaked hair from her cheeks. Her clothes were drenched right to the bone as she started shivering.

"What the hell Lexi?" she shouted.

"Sorry, too cold?" Lexi asked in a detached voice.

Elena's fury quickly returning, she erupted, "Get me out of here!"

"Get yourself out," was all Lexi said in reply.

Huffing, Elena sank back into the water. Only one more thing to ask. "Where is Damon, Lexi?"

"What?"

"You heard me—what the fuck happened to Damon? I know you know something Lexi, so tell me or so help me-"

Lexi put her hands on her hips. "What's the matter, can't get along without him?"

When Elena didn't answer, Lexi walked over to her and looked her right in the eye. "I know it hasn't been easy here for you Elena, and I'm sorry for my part I played in what happened to you last week. I didn't necessarily agree with it but please trust me when I say Dr. Fell knows what she's doing. She really is trying to help you-"

"_Damon _was helping me," Elena hissed.

At this comment, Lexi's face saddened. "Elena…I know about the two of you. I have for a long time. I held my tongue but it's over now. I honestly have no idea what they did to him or where they took him. But for your own sake, and if you want out of here within the next year, I'd move on and if I were you. Damon's gone and he's not coming back, so you might as well get used to it. It's about time you got on with your recovery then your life."

Elena's eyes filled with tears once again. She sighed in defeat before she whispered more to herself than to Lexi, "Not likely."

Lexi pretended like she hadn't heard her before reaching for a towel. Helping Elena remove her clothes she proceeded to hand her everything she needed to give her an actual bath. Elena hadn't taken one for awhile so she figured what the hell, she was here she might as well.

Lexi trusted her on her own as she went to change the sheets on her bed. As Elena was drying off, Lexi went to fetch her clean clothes. Before she left the room, she turned back to face her.

"Elena?" she asked in a calm yet even tone.

Elena froze, looking at her hesitantly, her brown eyes huge and expecting.

"Damon wasn't as perfect as you think. You seem to forget that he's in here because of his own demons. I bet he never even told you the real reason as to why he's in here in the first place."

Elena's silence was all the answer she needed.

"He's no saint Elena. If you by chance do see him again soon, remember that before anything else." And with that, Lexi left her alone to her thoughts. The warning seemed to linger in the room itself, like a silent echo.

….

"So our tired lamb returns!"

Elena managed a small smile as Klaus embraced her in a big bear hug in the recreation room.

Elena felt her chest being squeezed to death. "So it seems," she gasped, trying to release herself from Klaus's surprisingly firm grip.

"How are you doing love?" Klaus pulled her back, looking at her up and down from a distance, her hand still locked with his. Clicking his tongue, he said, "For God's sake, eat something girl! Too skinny even for me!" she heard him mutter.

Elena could only roll her eyes. "Sorry—haven't felt much like eating lately."

Klaus nodded somberly. "I know sweetheart, I know. But it will get better, I promise. Now how about we head down to the cafeteria and see if they have any more of that horrible pudding left for you, huh? They say it's chocolate but I think otherwise…"

Elena let Klaus lead the way even though she wasn't really in the mood. She tried putting on a strong face but clearly struggling. She knew Klaus and Lexi meant well and knew they were right about everything. She needed to move one with her life if she wanted to leave this now even more horrible place.

But she didn't want any of it. She didn't want to go back to the life she had before.

All she wanted was Damon.

….

Elena tried in vain to fall back asleep that night. It wasn't easy, but she managed sometime around midnight.

Something kept wanting her to wake up. A feeling…like a feeling of being watched. Opening her eyes slightly, she was startled to see a dark shadowy figure leaning over her bed.

Quickly leaning over to snap on her small nightlight, she looked up.

Bright blue eyes stared back at her. Elena would have screamed in fright if she didn't recognize them instantly.

"Damon! Is it really you?" she whispered excitedly. "Thank God! I almost thought you'd disa-" She stopped when she got a good look at his face. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin extra pale, and something wasn't quite right about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but this wasn't the Damon she knew…

"Hey…you still wanna go to Florida?"

….

_**And here…we…GO! Now comes the drama : )**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Here we go again. Last chapter left us off with Damon back in Elena's room, looking "not quite himself." He and Elena are running off to Florida to start their life. **_

_**We'll see….keep in mind that this chapter is PART 1 of a 2-part chapter called Mentally Unstable. Keep that in mind. There's going to be so much going that it would be hard to fill it all up with just one chapter, so part 2 should be up by later this week. **_

_**Enjoy and review like crazy afterwards, okay? I love hearing what you guys think of this : )**_

**Chapter 17—Mentally Unstable—Part 1**

Elena's mind was racing as she and Damon were making their way down yet another hallway she had never been down before, Damon leading the way. She struggled to put her arms through her jacket as they quietly made their way to a door. She heard Damon jiggle the lock before opening in and ushering her inside. This led to a smaller hallway in what looked like a basement of some kind.

Damon wasn't stopping for breath as he continued the long walk down yet another hallway.

Elena had to practically skip down the hallway to keep up with Damon's long strides in the shadows. Well, she followed as quietly and quickly as she could. Often times she ended up banging into either his shoulder or back whenever he stopped to see if the coast was clear.

They reached a large wooden door with silver locks around it. All of them had been tampered with. Elena assumed Damon was the culprit. After using his arm strength, he was able to move it and let her through the opening. Moving her now slimmer body through the makeshift door, she was met with a blast of the cold February air of the night.

Rubbing her arms up and down from the chilly winter air, she heard Damon move behind her and stand next to her. Looking at him, she got a good look at him. His eyes were red and bloodshot, sometimes unfocused, his hair which was normally combed and brushed neatly was now a big black mass on his head, as if he'd run his fingers through it a lot and he seemed…crazed was the only word that came to mind.

"Come on, let's go before we're caught," she heard him say to her before striding once again in front of her down the long walkway towards the driveway.

"Damon! What happened to you? Where the hell have you been for the past week?" Elena asked. She had never seen him act like this before and he was really starting to scare her now. She wanted answers and she wanted them now!

Damon spun around to look at her. His eyes were more unfocused than they were before in her room. He didn't seem to actually be looking at her at first before his eyes focused on her again. He was panting from all the walking they had been doing as well as his own emotions, or so it seemed to Elena.

"What HAPPENED?" He started before running his hands through his hair again. His normally sleek, parted perfect hair now seemed to stand up in multiple directions. He really did look like he was losing it.

Elena calmly put out her hand in a movement toward his arm in an attempt to calm him. He snatched himself away from her before she could even put her arms around him. The move hurt her more than she let herself admit—Damon was always open and affectionate with her, not shunning her off.

"They gave me shocks again! Shocks, God damn it!" He hissed before looking around again then directly at her.

"Katherine I have to get out of here!" he whispered to her in a quiet and broken voice before spinning around and continuing the walk down the driveway.

Elena's eyes widened. Not only was she shocked at what she'd just heard but he had just called her…

"Elena," she whispered to herself. "I'm Elena." _So who the hell was this Katherine girl? And why did Damon think she was her? _

Her mind was completely blown away. So many questions about what exactly happened to Damon to make him acting like a crazy person out here were coming out as well as his reactions to her now. He wasn't holding her or kissing her or it was as if he couldn't be near her like he used to. This wasn't the same person at all.

And here she was agreeing to run away with him to Florida? Her logical mind was shouting at her this was a bad idea and to leave while she still could. But her heart just couldn't do it—she loved Damon with every fiber of her being and she couldn't possibly leave him now. And she was going to help him get back to normal soon. She was trying to convince herself that she could help him regain whatever sanity he retained and make him better, the way he used to be with her.

However, for the first time since Damon's last episode, which was months ago, Elena truly thought he was on the verge of losing his mind. If he hadn't already…

….

She caught up with Damon just as he was starting a car in the parking lot. "Where in the world did you get a car, Damon?" she asked, her teeth chattering in the cold night.

"I learned how to hotwire a car years ago. It's not that hard. Now get in!" Damon shouted as she ran to the passenger side to get in. Getting in, she rubbed her hands together in an attempt to get warm. Damon started the engine before backing up and speeding away on the narrow road.

Elena had almost forgotten there wasn't much out in this area. Nothing but forests surrounded the hospital and she didn't even know where the nearest town was near here. As the trees seemed to dart past them, she glanced at Damon. He was staring straight ahead at the road.

Suddenly he reached into the pocket in his jacket. Bringing out a cigarette, he put it in his mouth before bringing out a lighter from his other pocket and lighting it.

"I…I didn't know you smoked," Elena said softly, attempting to make simple conversation.

He puffed on the cigarette once, releasing the smoke through his nostrils, before putting it between his fingers, his hand leaning casually on the wheel. "Haven't for awhile, but due to recent events…." He drawled leaving the sentenced unfinished. She assumed he didn't want to talk about what happened to him yet.

"I've changed my job at Disney World."

Her head snapped up. "Damon…what in the hell are you talking about?" she asked, clearly confused by his outburst.

"Do you remember the conversation we had about going to Florida and working at Disney World? Well, I don't want to be Aladdin anymore. I've been thinking over the last few days in solitary confinement and think I'd make a better Gaston—he's strong, handsome and likes to fuck the ladies. That version was never in the kiddie version, I know that for a fact!" Damon said with a small hint of laughter in his voice.

Okayyyyyy then…was all Elena could think about. This was getting really creepy and eerie. He wasn't making any sense at all and that alone was starting to scare her. 'And I got into a vehical with him driving in this state why?' she found herself asking.

"Oh," was all she could say in return. Suddenly he handed her a handwritten note. Looking at it, eyes squinting in the dark, she read an address on the top.

"502 North Brooklyn Street, Augustine Virginia? I thought we were going to Florida," Elena asked, confused. Damon was now speeding right down the road, not bothering to look at her as he took another draft of smoke from his cigarette.

She did see him roll his eyes at her. "We are, we just need a place to crash until we can get enough cash to get us there. Klaus got that address awhile ago, I stole it from his suitcase."

Deciding to let his attitude go for the moment, she continued. "And who is living at this address that can help us stay there?"

"Someone that doesn't like me very much."

…

About an hour later, they were in the town of Augustine. It was a small, quiet little town from what she could gather—well, quiet considering it was now 2 in the morning.

After parking across the street, Elena and Damon approached what looked like a small townhouse. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small either. It seemed to be in a nice part of the town.

Damon let her walk up the steps first while he hid himself away from the door. Nervously she gently rang the bell.

A minute later, a light flicked on inside. She heard the unlocking of the handle and out poked a face.

Kol Mikealson!

Kol, dressed in a t-shirt and long sweatpants, looked at Elena curiously. "Elena? What the…what the hell are you doing here at this hour? How are you even here?"

Elena stuttered, still in shock. "Well…we—"

A smack on her elbow made her quick glance at Damon. He was glaring at her, waving his hand across his neck, indicating her not to mention him yet.

Looking back at Kol, she smiled sweetly at him. "No…I just escaped and someone told me you lived here. I've been walking a long time and Klaus told me earlier that you lived here. So…would it be okay if I stayed here tonight? I promise I won't be any trouble-"she begged him.

Kol looked at her with scrutiny, seeing if she was telling the truth before he smiled slightly. "It's okay Elena, please come in. I can't leave you out in the cold."

He opened the door wider for her just as Damon made his appearance. Kol's eyes darkened when he saw Damon—his tormentor for years.

Damon smiled, holding up his hand with three fingers making the peace symbol. "Peace Kol. I mean you no harm this time. Let's let bygones be bygones okay?"

Kol still glared at Damon. If looks could kill, both boys would be battling and killing each other with them right then and there. Elena couldn't let this continue, so she put herself between the boys holding her hands between the two of them.

"Guys, hey! Enough! Let's not do this here, okay? Kol, listen, Damon and I are on our way to Florida. We'll stay here until tomorrow then leave, okay? Damon?" She turned to her boyfriend, who's blue eyes were still boring into Kol's skull.

"No fighting, please guys. Leave it all in the past."

Kol sighed before reluctantly nodding his head, moving to the side as he let Elena and Damon pass through his front door. Damon smirked at him as he passed a very nervous-looking Kol.

….

Kol was giving Elena the small tour of his townhouse while Damon stood in the kitchen, smoking another cigarette, watching them intently.

"Here's the kitchen right here and over there is the spare bathroom you can use," Kol explained, pointing to a door that was underneath the small staircase.

Damon walked over to it, yanking the door open. "You don't have a tub? What the fuck Kol, how the hell do you stay as clean as you look now?" Damon muttered, cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Kol just glared at Damon. "No I don't. So…Elena, what are you going to do down in Florida once you get there? Any family or friends?" he asked, making small talk as he got a few spare pillows out of a closet as well as a few afghans and a blanket.

"I'm going to be the new Gaston at Walt Disney World. My Elena here's going to be my Belle," Damon said with a smile, propping himself in the chair in the corner next to a lamp. After blowing out smoke from another drag on his cigarette, he looked at Kol as he and Elena pulled out the hide-a-bed from the couch.

Damon tapped his finger against his chin. "Kol, why don't you come with us? You can be my little minion—whatever the hell that short idiotic man was called that was Gaston's little helper. You can be him!"

Even Elena rolled her eyes at Damon's ridiculous comment. When Kol looked a bit upset, she tried taking the conversation elsewhere. "Wow Kol, this place is really nice. Have you lived here long?"

"A few weeks now. It's not much but it's home for now." He started putting the sheets on the bed for her as they made mindless chat.

"I wanna make pancakes."

Kol and Elena looked up at Damon after his blunt comment. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, taking another drag, swinging his legs back and forth. He was still wearing his dark jeans and leather jacket making him look like some weird modern greaser.

"Damon…it's almost 3 am, can't you wait until later? I'm really tired and just want to sleep," Elena said calmly, trying to reason with him.

"_In the morning Elena…_I wanna make pancakes okay?" He hissed, giving her a Duh look.

"There's mix in the cupboard up there, pans are down there," Kol explained slowly, pointing to the different areas.

Damon sighed before tugging off his leather jacket, throwing it over one of the chairs and sitting in the corner, leaning back against it tiredly. His arms came up to rest behind his head as he leaned casually in the chair.

Kol looked at Elena before ushering her toward the restroom carefully, making sure Damon didn't see them as they went.

…..

Once Kol showed Elena where everything was in the bathroom, he glared at her.

"Why did you bring _him _here Elena? Why?" Kol hissed at her. Elena took a few steps back. Tonight had been one of the weirdest and freakiest nights of her life and now Kol was doing it too.

"We're leaving the state. We needed a place to crash and Klaus knew your home address so he gave it to us since we've escaped," she lied smoothly enough. That seemed to calm him down somewhat. The last thing she needed was to witness another row involving an ever increasingly mentally unstable Damon and Kol, who seemed to be just fine now.

"I don't want him here; just the very idea that he's in my living room freaks me out!" Kol hissed back before trying to even his breathing right in front of her. "I have nothing against you Elena. You are a very kind and caring girl. It's him I don't trust, that's all."

Elena nodded. "Understandable Kol. I promise we'll be out of here by morning. And don't worry about Damon, I'll make sure he's asleep tonight and won't bother you. He's just a little on edge right now, that's all."

Kol nodded, still giving off a vibe of fear as he looked towards the living room area where Damon lay waiting. He opened a drawer and pulled out an old grey t-shirt and handed it to Elena.

"To sleep in," he explained. Elena thankfully took it from him, knowing she would be comfortable at least.

Exiting the bathroom wearing one of Kol's old t-shirts, Elena quietly made her way over to the hideabed Kol had prepared for them. The lights were off around the chair and she heard Damon's deep breathing, indicating he was asleep. 'Good—maybe a good night's rest will help him relax a bit,' she thought with a comforting sigh.

Lifting the blankets, she gently crawled in, enjoying relaxing after the long drive and emotionally confusing night they had tonight.

She heard Kol walk beside her and head towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Elena. Sleep well and help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen, okay?"

"Thank you Kol, that's very sweet of you," Elena smiled back, giving him a tired nod. She saw him smile and disappear on the stairwell, shutting off the light as he went upstairs.

Trying to relax and forget about the strange events of the night, she was about ready to fall straight to sleep when—

"_Thank you Kol, that's very sweet of you," _Damon's high-pitched attempt at a feminine voice came from the darkness. It was full of tense teasing and resentment—a tone of Damon's she had certainly never heard before. Elena's eyes popped open in shock. What freaked her the most, however, was the darkness and the fact that she couldn't see him. But she heard the condescending tone in his voice. If she couldn't see him, she couldn't read him.

Then she felt the bed dip beside her as he lay down beside her. He made no move to hold her or anything. A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek as she thought, for once, that she was grateful the love of her life didn't hold her.

…

_**Part 1 will end here, Part 2 should be up later this week. It's only going to get worse from here on out, just warning you**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Wow! Got a whole bunch of reviews for the last chapter, it was crazy! Thank you guys so much for all the support! The song used in this chapter is Ryan Star's "Losing your Memory"-the same song used in the bathtub scene in Vampire Diaries, season 2 episode 13. It fit the scene perfectly.**_

_**I know all of you are anxious for part 2, so hopefully I did it justice. Let me know what your thoughts are okay? Review like crazy again!**_

_**Here you go—Craziness part two**_

**Chapter 18—Mentally Unstable Part 2**

Elena was startled awake by the sound of glass breaking. Her eyes shot open as she looked around at her surroundings. It was still pitch black in the room and it wasn't until she heard the squeaking of the hide-a-bed she was on that she remembered the night before. She remembered leaving with Damon and now they were staying with Kol in his townhouse.

She heard scuffling sounds coming from the kitchen, making her quickly and quietly get up as much as she could. Walking towards the kitchen doorway, she tried tugging down the one borrowed shirt she had on, feeling somewhat groggy and exposed at the same time.

Another crash echoed in the kitchen followed by a shout of pain. Looking through the crack, she saw Kol, his arm behind his back, face scrunched up in pain, Damon being the force behind it. Broken glass from a drinking glass lay all over the counter and on the floor.

Her eyes widened at how crazed and manic Damon looked as his muscular body towered over Kol's skinny one. His eyes sparked with barely contained rage and manic tendencies.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME KOL! I saw you eye-fucking my girlfriend earlier!"

"Dude I swear I didn't-" Kol stuttered as Damon's chokehold got stronger.

"Dude? Really? _Dude_? Why don't you do everyone a favor and go have your mommy _fuck _you like what used to happen huh? Leave Elena out of it!" he shouted, letting Kol out of his firm grip.

Elena couldn't stand it anymore. Pushing the door open, she stood there shocked as Kol rubbed his chest and throat. Damon turned to look at her.

"Both of you stop it! Damon, what the hell's the matter with you? That's enough alright? Leave Kol alone!" she said, trying to reason with him. She was close to losing it with Damon at this point.

She might as well have been talking to a rock for all the good it did to her. She saw Damon glare at her. "I saw the two of you earlier; don't think that I don't know what's going on here!"

"What the—what are you talking about Damon?" Elena asked, her frustration at its highest level.

Kol's eyes widened just as Elena's did as she watched them from the doorway.

Damon had a triumphant look on his face as he stared at Kol. "Oh yes Kol, everyone else can speculate about you as much as they want. But deep down, I know the truth about you. I figured it out, so to speak. You want so desperately to be loved because you couldn't find it from the one person that matters," He said casually, bringing out one of the table chairs and sitting casually in it, like they were just having a normal conversation.

"Just help me understand something Kol because…I thought you were cured? I thought you didn't need pills anymore? So why did I find a bunch of Prozac's in the bathroom just now, huh? Enlighten me please." Damon said in a creepy, casual voice. Elena stood on the spot, unable to move a muscle.

Kol shook his head back and forth rapidly. "Damon…I beg of you…please don't-"

"I wake up to find you snooping in my jacket and for what, may I ask? Well, there's only one reasonable solution—pills. You've been addicted to them for as long as I've known you Kol. Face it, you're never going to get better. Never. You were only released because _Big Daddy _felt sorry for you and loaned the hospital a large sum of money, didn't he?"

Kol didn't move. Elena's breath quickened, wanting to say something, _anything _to stop Damon from this terrible onslaught. But nothing came out—both were too shocked to move or speak.

"Yet here I am still stuck in that God-awful place where they do God only knows what to different people and yet you waltz out that door like it's just the end of a fucking vacation? Have you any idea of what they did to Elena? What they did to _me? _Call me old –fashioned, but that's not very fairrrrr." Damon sing-songed.

_God Damon, please stop please stop please stop…_Elena begged him internally, hoping that somehow he'd get the message.

Obviously it didn't work because Damon just continued. Kol had nowhere to run or hide.

"Everybody knows that your _mommy _fucked you when you were younger. What they don't know…is that you liked it. Hmmmm? Am I wrong?" He leaned against the table in such a casual manner, a small smirk on his face as he tapped the table with his fingers in a rhythm.

Elena slowly turned to look at Kol. Kol's face had gone extremely pale and she saw his Adam's apple bob up and down in his throat.

Damon didn't stop. "_Am I Wrong? _All the guys heard you moaning in your sleep, "_Please mommy don't! Mommy it hurts, please don't! Mommy!"_. Oh the things she used to do with you…made all of us hard as we listened to you in the night. Hell, they even made my dick hard at what she used to do to the little boy we all know as Kol Mikealson. But instead of feeling used and abused by your _own mother, _you actually started to like it. That's the real truth isn't it? You really are quite the mama's boy aren't you?"

Elena made some type of noise in her throat between a groan and a squeak. Kol glanced at her and Elena could see the tears in his eyes.

"Shut…the…fuck…up…Damon," she whispered, trying to stop this horrible discussion. She soooo didn't want to be a part of this at all!

Damon glanced at her but didn't stop as he turned back to the poor man standing in front of him. "It's all good Elena. It's FINE, it's fucking fine. He's a dick to his mommy, something for her to coddle and suck on. Fine, whatever works. Whatever…"

Elena didn't want to hear anymore. She was beyond grossed out and judging by what she saw on Kol's face, Damon had hit multiple nerves in him. His breathing was quick and his eyes were wide.

Then suddenly, even after this long scene, Kol whispered, "Have fun in Florida," before racing up the stairs and a door could be heard slamming shut.

Elena could only look from the stairs before slowly turning back to Damon, not even trying to hide the disgust she felt for him in that exact moment. He was still sitting casually in the chair looking at her.

Then right before her eyes, he winked at her before getting up and strolling to the cupboards. Opening one, he said "Ah ha!" before bringing out a bottle of wine, popping it open with his bare hand and chugging half of it. He sat down on the counter leisurely as he did this all the time.

Bringing the bottle up, he handed it out to her. "You want some?"

Elena couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. Without thinking anymore, she raced toward the bathroom, slammed the door shut and locked it. Breathing heavily she sat on the toilet, trying to focus and retain all that she had just heard.

She felt horrible for Kol now…she understood his problems and what happened to him. It was horrible…for a kid to be raped by his _own mother? _She understood his trauma now. But for Damon to just…_taunt and antagonize him _like that was beyond her. What happened to him? Damon was this sweet, normal man that she fell in love with! And now he's gone, he was just…gone.

Deciding she needed air, she quickly pulled out her clothes from under the sink, put them and her jacket on before unlocking and striding out the door.

Damon was laying on the sofa and she heard him sit up as she unlocked the front door.

"Hey, where you going?" she heard him ask as she slammed the door shut and walked as fast as her legs could carry her, never looking back.

….

Elena didn't know how long she walked but it was for awhile. The sun was starting to come up even as the chilled night air never moved or went away. She shivered slightly as the cold hit her full force, but that was the least of her worries.

The past few hours had been some of the freakiest in her entire existence. Damon coming back and acting like a psychopath, them going to Kol's house, and that horrible display in the kitchen.

Why was Damon being so mean? Kol hadn't done anything to Elena and truthfully, it had been none of her business beforehand but she wondered what Damon's deal with him was. Damon hated Kol because he got out early, and probably when he wasn't supposed to either. Then it hit her.

Damon was jealous of Kol. Kol was released after a few months while Damon had been there for years. No wonder Damon let him have it. But still, that was no excuse for his behavior at all. No decent human being should treat another human being like that.

The more she walked, the more a sensible plan started to form in her mind.

She would go back, tell Damon they needed to return to the hospital, and leave Kol to his life. It was as simple as that…no one would get hurt and no one would get in trouble. She hoped so at least.

….

Elena made it back about an hour later. Music was coming from upstairs in Kol's room, some dark and dismal song with a man's voice. After she quietly made her way back inside, she saw Damon in the kitchen making what looked like pancakes. He turned to look at her as she walked inside.

"So she returns…" he said, his words quiet.

She ignored his comment. "Has Kol come down this morning at all?"

Damon's eyes narrowed at her. "And just why the hell do you care so much about him now?"

"Just answer the damn question Damon!" she tried not to shout at his furiously annoying attitude.

His eyebrows rose up as he sat down at the table. "No, but he's been PLAYING THAT DAMN CRAP ALL MORNING!" he shouted, looking up at the ceiling.

Without another word, Elena turned toward the staircase and made her way up the stairs. She was met with a hallway that had a few rooms on either side of it. At the end was the bathroom, she assumed since the morning light was coming through the crack at the bottom of the floorboard.

The song continued playing from his stereo:

_Call all your friends  
>Tell them I'm never coming back<br>'Cause this is the end  
>Pretend that you want it, don't react<em>

_The damage is done  
>The police are coming too slow now<br>I would have died  
>I would have loved you all my life<em>

_You're losing your memory now  
>You're losing your memory now<br>You're losing your memory now  
>You're losing your memory now<em>

"Kol?" she asked, making her way down the hallway. Looking in his room, there was no one there. She proceeded to look in all the other rooms and the last one she knew he was in was the bathroom at the end of the hallway.

_Where have you gone?  
>The beach is so cold in winter here<br>And where have I gone?  
>I wake in Montauk with you near<em>

_Remember the day  
>'Cause this is what dreams should always be<br>I just want to stay  
>I just want to keep this dream in me<em>

_You're losing your memory now  
>You're losing your memory now<br>You're losing your memory now  
>You're losing your memory<em>

Slowly making her way over to it, she knocked quietly on the door.

No answer.

"Kol, it's Elena. May I come in? I want to talk to you about last night," she said in what she hoped was a comforting tone. Something didn't feel right…

Still no response.

Inching her way closer, she noticed the bathroom door was open slightly. Thinking a little bit before acting, she decided she'd better open it and talk to him, screw modesty and all.

"Kol, I'm coming in!" she said before pushing the door open.

_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
>All the best of what we've done is yet to come<br>Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
>Just remember who I am in the morning<em>

_You're losing your memory now  
>You're losing your memory now<br>You're losing your memory now  
>You're losing your memory<em>

_You're losing your memory now  
>You're losing your memory now<br>You're losing your memory now  
>You're losing your memory<em>

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that met her eyes.

The bathtub was full of blood—bloody water. Kol's naked body bobbed in the water, his skin a pale blue color. His wrists were on the sides of the tub revealing deep, slashed cuts all along his lower arms. The gashes were mangled and clumsily attempted but they did the trick. The blade he used was floating near the foot of the tub.

Elena was in a total state of shock. Her entire body started shaking with fear, her hand clapped over her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Oh My God!" she screamed into her mouth, sinking down on the floor as tears rapidly came to her eyes. 

Kol's lifeless body still lay still in the bloody water of the tub, his head lolling to the side facing her.

Elena couldn't move at all. Fear gripped her and rooted her to the spot as she continued to stare at this horrific sight of death

"My God, what the hell did that motherfucker have to do that for, huh?"

Flinging around she saw Damon standing in the hallway in a lazy manner, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked into the bathroom.

Elena was shocked and more hurt than she had ever felt before. Even before she tried committing suicide, she had never felt this helpless-she didn't know what to do!

"I gotta-gotta call an ambulance!" she screamed, running in the direction of Kol's bedroom, finding his cell phone. After dropping it a few times, she was able to dial 911.

"Yeah...uh...I need an ambulance...to uh...god dammit, what's the address? It's in Augustine on Brooklyn street Virginia. Yes please hurry!"

"Better make it a body bag, Elena!" she heard Damon shout from the hallway, not even a slight hint of worry or concern in his voice.

Elena forced herself to take a deep breath and walk out into the hallway again before her legs gave out from underneath her again, making her slump to the floor.

Looking up she saw Damon look from her then back to Kol's dead body in the tub.

Elena watched as he walked into the bathroom, reaching for Kol's robe and pulling out a wad of money. He turned around and smiled, holding it up for her to see.

"It's not much but it's a start. Now come on, grab your jacket. We need to get out of here," Damon spoke in a soft voice, leaning down and lending her his hand to help her up.

Elena made no move to give into him. For the first time since they had met all those months ago, she was ashamed of herself but especially Damon. He didn't seem to care that Kol was dead at all-or that he was a big part of what caused it. It was like he had no respect for lost life or suicide in general. It was all a game of survival of the fittest for him. And he pretended he was the alpha male...

"No," she croaked at him, her doe eyes glaring at him.

His own got wider. "What?" he hissed at her in a disbelieving voice.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Not anymore," Elena said in a stronger voice than she thought. Here she was standing up to her lover, the man she thought would make her life better. He was very quickly proving the opposite and this just took the cake.

Disbelief was the only expression on his face before he laughed slightly as if she was joking. "Don't be stupid Elena, we need to get out of here before the cops show up! I don't have time to deal with this woman crap!"

Elena still shook her head no. He stopped laughing when he saw how serious she was being. "You're not serious are you? What about our plans to leave?"

Elena shuddered, looking at the floor. She couldn't deal with this now..."Plans change Damon," was all she could whisper. 

Damon's mouth opened and closed as if he really wanted to say something but fought against it. He huffed before leaning towards her.

"Fine…then stay here. Be stupid!" he hissed at her before making his way down the stairs and out the front door just as the sirens could be heard getting closer and closer. He left Elena on the floor, grabbing her knees and clinging onto the last bit of sanity she had left in her.

She was all alone once again.

... 

Kol's body was loaded into a body bag and put into the back of an ambulance. Elena sat numbly on the swinging chair in the front of the house as a policeman tried to question her. She stared straight ahead, unable to form any words at all.

A black SUV pulled up alongside the house and she briefly saw Dr. Fell step out and walk up the steps. She stared at the body bag and Elena saw, for a moment, guilt and sadness on the doctor's face as she looked at what remained of one of her patients.

Turning around and walking up the steps, she didn't seem at all surprised to find Elena sitting there. For once in her life, Elena actually felt a connection to the doctor as they stared into one another's eyes. There was a deep…understanding. And for some reason, Elena felt like she was getting back to normal even though she was far from it now.

"Thank you officer, I'll take it from here. She'll be able to answer your questions later at the hospital," she told the officer. Her eyes never left Elena's face.

Holding out her hand, Dr. Fell lent it to Elena. Surprisingly, Elena took it. Wanting to be in a familiar place, the feeling took over and all she wanted to do was go back to the hospital where she would be prevented from doing exactly what Kol had done mere hours earlier.

….

The ride back to the hospital was in complete silence. Neither knew what to say. Elena surely didn't want to talk about it now. What she had just witnessed would forever be in her memory, never leaving even if she wanted it to disappear with everything she had. The sight of Kol's lifeless body bobbing up and down in the tub sure wasn't something easily forgotten. 

Soon they reached the hospital again. She barely remembered getting out of the car and walking back into it as they encountered Lexi.

"Take her to my office. I'll be there shortly," Dr. Fell said to Lexi before running down a hallway. 

Lexi gave her a sympathetic smile as she and Elena walked side by side to the offices. She felt everyone in the hallway staring at her as they passed the other patients. She thought she saw Klaus in the background but wasn't sure. Obviously the news of her and Damon's escape had spread like wildfire around here.

She was grateful when they finally reached the office. Lexi gave Elena a glass of water before heading out just as Dr. Fell strode in.

Dr. Fell looked really tired not to mention...guilty and depressed. Elena almost felt sorry for her; she'd just lost a patient and there was nothing she could have done about it.

Elena, after regaining her breath and onslaught of tears, finally broke the silence. "Dr. Fell-"

"Please, call me Meredith. We should be on a first name basis by now."

"Dr. Fell. Please know this…I had nothing to do with Kol's death. He committed suicide and I…I don't know how to feel about it." She started to say.

"I know it wasn't you Elena. You and Damon escaped last night and stopped by Kol's place. I may not know a lot about you yet Elena, but I know you're certainly not a killer of any kind."

"Am I in trouble, are they going to arrest me?" Elena quickly asked, looking up in fright at Meredith. 

Meredith gave her a small smile. "No Elena, I'm not angry and you are not in trouble, I promise. I think you've witnessed and been through enough in my opinion. But I would like to discuss something with you," she said before standing up.

Meredith was walking past her desk to a large file cabinet in the corner. Unlocking it with a key on her keychain, she pulled out a yellow envelope, shut the drawer and walked back to the desk. Elena's breath caught as she read the name on the front in bold letters: Damon Salvatore: Confidential.

Meredith clasped both her hands together over the desk and stared at Elena intently. "Elena...If I show you this file, I have to know you will not repeat anything you hear from me. This severely breaks the doctor-patient confidentiality agreement. But under these recent circumstances, I think it's something you should know. Do I have your word that You Will Not Repeat Anything you hear? This conversation will not leave this room, understood?"

Elena looked at her and gulped before nodding her head vigorously. "I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Klaus or Damon himself, should he be found."

Meredith nodded. She reached into the file and pulled out a piece of hard-looking paper and handed it to Elena. Curious, Elena looked and noticed it was a photograph of a young girl. She was very pretty-dark brown hair, brown eyes, smiling as she stood next to a tree. She looked very familiar...

She looked like her...

"Who...who is this?" Elena gulped, her eyes tearing up.

"Her name was Katherine," Meredith answered her with a solemn expression.

"Was?"

Meredith leaned forward, giving Elena a serious expression. "Katherine died five years ago. Damon was the one that killed her."

_So here we go-the full explanation awaits you in the following chapter. But now you have an idea of what happened with Damon. Review like crazy everyone!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I know, I know it's been over a week since I updated. Life got in the way and drove me crazy lol.**_

_**So here we go—the continued truth about Damon's story. Hope it was worth the wait, had to build up the drama somehow ; )**_

_**I'm working on the next chapter for If I Never Knew You. Stay tuned for that as well : )**_

_**Enjoy and as always, please review : )**_

**Chapter 19—The Truth Revealed**

_Damon was the one that killed her…_

Elena stared at Meredith like she had just grown a third eye on her forehead. It didn't make any sense and Elena refused to believe it!

"What the hell do you mean he killed her? As in he _murdered her?"_she screeched.

Meredith clasped her hands together in front of her on her desk. "Let me start at the beginning. A few years ago, Damon and Katherine were dating. They were a very cute couple, both from rich families. It was no secret that Damon's relationship with his father was a constant battle. He was always trying to prove himself to Mr. Salvatore but in his eyes, Damon was never enough. Stefan, his younger brother, was the light in Mr. Salvatore's eyes. Their mother died when the boys were young, but Damon took it the hardest. Over the years he became everything he was brought up to be—college graduate, studied business and was planning on going off on his own. Then he met Katherine. He was thrilled and so was his father for once."

"Damon was head-over-heels in love with her. According to his family, he was going to propose to her. One night he came home from work early to surprise her. He was the one that got a huge surprise."

Elena gave Meredith a confused look.

"Damon opened the door and found Katherine in bed with his younger brother, Stefan."

_The man who walked out on Damon during family day..._

"It was a very terrible thing for Damon. He was too stunned to move according to his brother. Stefan grabbed his clothes and left them to it. He thought they were going to fight and then talk or something. Her betrayal hit Damon very, very hard. But what happened afterwards was much worse."

Now it was Meredith's turn to gulp and get a little teary-eyed.

"I don't know what exactly happened, just what I read in the police reports. Apparently Damon choked Katherine to death. When she was found later that night, bruises were all over her neck. There was also evidence of a rape, not including the sex she and Stefan had been having earlier. The fluids found inside her proved to be Damon's with DNA testing. The police were called because the neighbors heard a struggle. They had to break down the door and when they did, they found Damon breathing heavily on the floor. He was completely deranged and he wasn't making any sense. When he did come to himself again, he couldn't remember anything. Nothing of what he'd done could register in his mind. When they interrogated him, he remembered bits and pieces but never the full thing. He was twisted with guilt."

Elena stared at the floor, unable to form words at the moment until, "And the Pierces? Did they press charges?"

"Due to Damon's mental state, they decided against it. But they did ask that he receive mental help and to be in a hospital for treatment. Katherine's attitude and slew of boys from the past didn't surprise them. My guess is that she had a whole bunch of guys at her beacon call, so part of it wasn't Damon's fault. He just fell right into her trap like so many men before her. And his feelings just burst and caused him to commit this terrible crime," Meredith continued the explanation.

Elena was still too stunned for words but she forced herself to ask this next question. "Has he ever gotten better? All these years here, he must be making some type of progress-"

"The problem with Damon's treatment is that once he gets better and I'm about to release him, he relapses. For years we can't figure out what triggers him to go back to his crazy mental state but it happens. He becomes a completely different person for awhile then gets better. It's been a constant battle and cycle for us and especially for Damon. Shock treatment is what keeps his real self in the here and now. I was against it but a little bit of it helps him get back to normal. What's scaring me is that it didn't work this time and I fear its effectiveness has stopped. Now he's out there God knows where and in this weather. I have every available policeman searching for him."

Elena was at a loss for words. Her mind was still trying to absorb all the new information Meredith had just told her. Shock was the only emotion she had right now. Forced with the knowledge that her "boyfriend" was a murderer wasn't easy to think about, especially now after what she had just seen him do to Kol. Damon may not have held the knife, but his words had definitely been the impact that ended Kol's life.

All of it was too hard to comprehend. "So…it's like he has…another personality?" she asked more to herself than to Meredith.

Dr. Fell nodded. "In a way yes. All the years of Damon's suppressed anger and rage finally builds itself up to the point where he explodes and blacks out. He has no memory of his actions nor how it happens. It's like he loses himself and when it gets to that point, there's no telling what he'll say or do to anyone. I'm just glad we found you in time before you continued heading off with him."

She witnessed the man she loved intimidate someone, an innocent man in her mind. This new personality of his wasn't who she had fallen in love with. It was as though someone had invaded Damon's body and making him say and do horrible things to people.

Then she remembered group therapy months ago. The blackouts, the withdrawn memories, the fright…the real Damon had been telling the truth.

'_It's my fault…it's my fault'_ Damon's voiced echoed in her mind, remembering the night he had a semi-breakdown. Now all the pieces seemed to fit together. That was his guilt for killing Katherine talking, that was his inner conscious getting to him and making him feel. She had a sneaking suspicion that the visit from his brother Stefan triggered the attack that night.

"Stefan blames Damon for everything," Meredith spoke, invading Elena's thoughts. It was almost as if she could read Elena's thoughts herself. "They don't talk much and Damon rarely gets visitors. From what I can tell Stefan comes to visit Damon just to remind him of what he's done. It's a terrible ordeal and I've made arrangements so that Stefan won't be allowed in the building again.

"I tried to warn you Elena. And now you know. I'm sorry for the part I played in your injection the last time we met here. It was a horrible experience for you and for that, I apologize. Sometimes the higher doctors think shock treatment or shots will speed up the healing process when it's just not true. It wasn't my call. But now you know the truth about Damon, but the question still remains: can you accept yourself now and will you be able to move on from this experience? I can help you regain your life and focus on you, but the ability and wanting to get better is all up to you Elena. I can't help you unless you want to help yourself."

"My plan is to get you well and better, which should be very soon, then released from here. You don't belong here Elena and I don't think you ever did. You're just a troubled girl who needs a little push to get on with her life and I hope to do that within the next month. Do you think you'll be ready for that?" Meredith asked her, her kind brown eyes looking at her with sincerity and Elena could tell she was telling the truth.

Elena wanted to believe her except—"Do I have to take pills in order to do that?"

Meredith shook her head. "No and I don't like giving people medicine. You won't have to take any meds or anything. All that I ask is you to cooperate and talk, get it out of yourself. If you do that, then you'll be on the way to recovery in no time. Do we have a deal?" Meredith asked, giving her a small smile of encouragement and holding her hand out to her.

Elena sighed. She just wanted to get out of here and back to her own room. She really didn't feel like doing or thinking anymore today.

She shook Meredith's hand.

"Deal."

Meredith smiled. "Good. How about you get a good night's rest, ok? I'll have Lexi take you to your room. And remember, if you ever want to talk, I'll always be here. If you want to talk about Damon or anything that we discussed, it will remain confidential and in this room. Understood?"

Elena nodded before she stood up and left, not looking back.

….

Elena lay in her bed unable to sleep a wink at all. Shannon was staying in another room. Dr. Fell and Lexi probably did that for Elena. She was grateful but couldn't talk about it now.

Her thoughts were rolling in her head and to be honest, she would give anything for an Advil right about then. Or just something that would make her fall into a dreamless state where she wouldn't have to dream about or remember all the horrible events of the past week. Or all the horrible facts she had just heard about her lover.

The fact was Damon had lied to her! Not exactly lied to her but he didn't tell her any of this, nothing at all. He kept her in the dark.

She heard the door creak open and based on the footsteps, she didn't need to look up to know who it was. The bed dipped as the person sat down next to her back.

"Hey Elena darling. How are you doing?" Klaus's voice whispered to her in his calm, gentlemanly British accent.

Turning around, her tear-filled eyes looked at Klaus. She saw his worried face even in the dim lighting in the room. "Not too good Klaus. To be honest…I've had the shittiest week of my life."

He helped lift her up into a sitting position. "Care to talk about it? Everyone's been worried sick about you and Damon for the past few days now, me included. No one knew where you were! Not to mention the play is in three weeks, but that's beside the point…"

"I know Klaus, believe me I do. I regret leaving more than anything. But now it's just…I really can't nor do I want to talk about it. Kol's dead…did you know that?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"I'm not stupid Elena. I know you were there when it happened and so was Damon. The nurses talk too, you know? Loudly." He said, his eyes growing wider trying to lighten the mood.

Elena turned to Klaus, a disbelieving look on her face and tear tracks on her cheeks. "I've come to a sick realization Klaus. Being with Damon…our lives together…it's never gonna happen. Not here and not now. I can't explain it but…I feel like I've been trapped her and strapped down with a pair of vision goggles blocking real life. And seeing Kol's lifeless body just burst that bubble! I pray no one has to see anything even _like _what I saw today!"

Klaus hugged her as Elena's tears overwhelmed her. Even as he rocked her back and forth, her next words hit both of them like a freight train.

"I know I shouldn't feel this way Klaus, but I do. I don't like Damon anymore. I hate him!"

….


	20. Chapter 20

_**I'm still here, I'm promise. Finally able to update today, so excited! Sorry for my absence, life got in the way again. And hopefully this is a nice transition from the last chapter.**_

_**Last we left off, Elena learned the truth about Damon and her feelings for him came to a startling revelation.**_

_**Enjoy and review please : )**_

**Haven-Chapter 20**

**Back to Reality**

It had been a little over a week since Elena's return to the hospital. Under her care, Dr. Fell and she talked. Her sessions continued normally. Elena was actually learning to open up bit by bit. Her inner turmoil about her troubled past and issues now seemed trivial and stupid after she talked about them.

Dr. Fell found out about her desire to become a writer. She gave Elena a diary, a black leather diary, to write her thoughts down. Part of Elena's issues was her bottling up her emotions and she thought getting her to write them down and get it out of her system would be a good idea.

Elena was enjoying this idea. Every day she wrote her thoughts down. In the cafeteria, in the recreation room, in her room with Shannon, everywhere she took it. She wrote down her random thoughts about life, people, certain people in general, her feelings, emotions, and of course, Damon.

No one had heard any news about him for over a week now. While Elena was worried about him, she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but that over the past week. She refused to go there now on her road to recovery. With any luck, she'd hopefully be out of there by the time they found him and brought him back. She didn't think she could face him at this time.

Then why in the world did she often find herself crying herself to sleep or crying out his name? According to Shannon she often heard Elena do this, but Elena had no remembrance of these emotions. Or she shut out Shannon completely and just wrote about it, not wanting to talk about it.

She couldn't….not yet….

….

One day Elena was sitting in the gardens writing again. The weather was getting warmer now during the day now that it was mid-March and Elena loved it. She liked being outdoors the most; not many people to bother her much out here. At night it was still freezing but during the day it wasn't as bad.

"Elena! Elena, is that really you?"

Startled, she looked up. There was a handsome man standing in front of her wearing a business suit. His hair was parted down the middle, clean-shaven, and devastatingly handsome.

Elena smiled when she saw him. Setting her book down and running towards him, she gave him a big hug. "Elijah, it's so great to see you!"

"You too," he smiled back at her, holding her at arm's length. He seemed to be assessing her form to see if she was healthy. Or normal, whichever one was best. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he led them down the garden walkway.

"So….how did you find me here?"

The two of them started walking along the path in the gardens. Elena was anticipating Elijah's onslaught of reprimands any moment now. He had been out of the country on business since before her attempt. Jenna loved Elijah dearly, he was good for her aunt, and she could only imagine what Jenna had told him.

"I'm actually just passing through. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to see you on my way back home. I think I gave some the nurses a heart attack when I walked in. After I got checked in, I left before they could breathe again," Elijah had somewhat of a smirk on his face.

"My aunt's best friend and boyfriend just came here for a visit? So when can Jenna expect your updated call about me?" she mused as they walked

"Your Aunt Jenna told me what happened months ago. I'm gone for a few months on business and come back to this? Elena…I came here as a friend, not just your aunt's boyfriend. I came to see you and make sure you were doing okay. Are you feeling any better?" he asked, holding her at arm's length and assessing her form. She smiled before patting his chest lightly.

"Well, you can report back to Jenna that her niece is doing just fine. Should expect her home by summer. I'm getting better and making progress. Dr. Fell thinks I should be out fully by May or June."

Elijah smiled at her. "Good. Just remember this piece of advice, from one fellow, former patient to another?"

Eyes widening, Elena gasped as her lips parted. "You were…in a place like this?"

"A long time ago, yes. Going through some rough times when I was a young adult. But trust in one thing Elena, it will get better. It always does. Just don't let anything or anyone stop you from your goal of leaving a place like this and you'll be fine. Don't let anything else stop you, just focus on getting better. I know Jenna's getting anxious to see you again."

Elena nodded. She heard and understood every single word. Especially the anything and anyone part, those that wanted to help her and those who didn't want her to leave. The lines were getting broader between the two of them.

…

Elena was in her room later writing, thinking about Elijah's advice. Her aunt knew how to pick a handsome man and this one was a keeper. And he was right. She needed to focus on getting better and on no one else. She was ready to leave this awful place once and for all.

She was just going over his other advice and smiling to herself, remembering his jokes when Klaus skidded to a halt in front of her doorway.

"Elena, look outside!" He practically shouted, running up to her bed and jumping on it, his face pressed against the glass. Elena, still startled, slowly joined him.

A police car was parked in front of the hospital. Elena noticed Meredith talking with an officer as another stood outside the parked car on the passenger side in the backseat. She saw Meredith nod her thanks as the officer indicated the other one to open the backdoor. A man was forced to stand up and exit the car—

Damon! He was back! Elena and Klaus watched as he was brought into the entryway, out of their sight. Klaus smiled at her.

"I bet you're pretty excited! He's back!" he smiled at her. He frowned when he saw her biting her lip nervously. Putting a hand on her shoulder in support, he whispered.

"He'll be alright Elena, I know Damon. He'll make it through this."

Elena only nodded as he left the room, probably to get a closer look. She heard voices in the hallway, whispering, as the nurses raced to get their runaway patient's room ready. She overhead them say things like 'He was found in an abandoned alleyway' and 'looks like death warmed over.'

As she slowly walked out of her room, she saw Dr. Fell speaking with a few of the nurses, both male and female, giving them instructions. Damon and the officer had their backs to her so she couldn't see him properly.

It was when he turned around that made her heart stop.

Elena was in shock. Even from the back view of him, Damon didn't even look like himself. He had no jacket on, so he was just in his t-shirt and jeans and his hair, normally nicely combed, was in disarray on top of his head. His hands were cuffed behind his back as they preceded him to walk into the building. Dr. Fell spoke softly to him but Elena didn't hear him respond. Eric, a nice male nurse Elena had talked to a few times, walked up to Damon draping a blanket over his shoulders. A few of the male nurses stepped up and each took one of his arms, leading him down the hallway.

Heart racing, Elena stepped inside her room, not sure if she was ready to face him yet or not. She didn't know what state of mind he would be in. That thought terrified her more than anything now.

The nurses' footsteps and Damon's could be heard getting closer and closer. Taking a deep breath, Elena decided to face this fear. She'd regret it if she didn't see Damon. She couldn't be afraid of him, she refused...

Before losing her nerve, she went back to the entryway of her room, daring to get a look at Damon.

It was then that Elena got a good look at his face. His eyes, once a sapphire blue color, now looked grey with lifelessness. His lips were blue and trembling and he looked like he was shivering pretty badly from the cold.

Elena's breath caught in her throat when his head turned to look directly at her. She wasn't really certain if he could actually see her at that moment but his grey eyes looked directly into hers. As the nurses continued to lead him down the hallway, she saw him shrug at her with one of his shoulders as he was led out of sight and down another hallway.

Without realizing it, Elena started breathing again. She hadn't even realized she was holding her breath until then. Sighing in both relief and disbelief, she walked over to her bed before flopping down on it, covering her face with her pillow.

Damon looked like hell and he looked like he'd been out of it for awhile. The love she had tried so hard to deny over the past week was creeping its way back into her heart now. Despite everything that had happened, she still loved Damon. There was no point in denying it. But she didn't like Devil Damon, her nickname for the other evil Damon that lurked inside her lover, the one that liked to taunt and hurt others just for his own sake.

But there was one thing that terrified her more than anything, something that she had witnessed when she saw the look on his face just a moment ago.

There was no indication, not even a flicker, of knowing in his eyes. Damon didn't even recognize her in his current state.

A now scared Elena remembered one thing at that moment, wondering exactly how long it would be before he did remember and everything he did. And how dangerous that other Damon would be should he make another appearance.

...


	21. Chapter 21

_**Here's another chapter for you guys. When we left off last, Damon was found and brought back to the hospital. He was totally out of it and didn't even recognize Elena when she saw him. **_

_**The big question now is: can Elena even look at Damon the same again or even forgive him for the horrible things she witnessed him do? Only time will tell…**_

_**Enjoy and as always, please review : )**_

**Haven Chapter 21—Power to Resolve**

Elena sat on the couch in the recreation room staring at the television screen. The rest of the patients in the room were watching I Love Lucy reruns. Elena wasn't even paying attention to it all and seemed to ignore the other patients in the room. Her mind was on one thing only now: Damon. Was he alright? What mental state was he in? Would he remember her? Where had he been for the past week and a half?

Over the past few days Elena's feelings became more and more torn. She had partly accepted the fact that she still loved Damon. To a certain extent. But she wasn't able to shake the scared memories she had of him at Kol Mikealson's place and how he bullied Kol to the brink of insanity. Damon's cruel words were exactly what caused Kol's death. Not to mention the uncaring and unbiased looks he had even after Damon himself saw Kol's lifeless body bobbing up and down in the tub. He simply didn't care as if loss of life meant nothing to him. He just grabbed the money and left her there.

Deep down, she knew the real Damon was still there. The one that was kind and sweet, the man that she fell in love with. But the evil Damon still lurked there. That's exactly what stopped her from going to Damon right then and there. He could take over Damon at any moment and that unpredictability made her more terrified than when she was in the car accident with her parents…

She was startled from her thoughts when she felt someone sit down next to her. She didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Elena darling, you need to take better care of yourself," were the first words out of Klaus's mouth.

"Hi I'm fine thanks, how are you Klaus?" Elena replied sarcastically, ignoring his question.

"Elena this is insane! For the past 3 days you've been in this comatose state that only one thing will cure you of."

Rolling her eyes, Elena scoffed at him. "I don't know what you're talking about Klaus."

"Really, love? Ever since Damon came back you haven't talked to anyone, judging by your eyes you haven't slept at all, in the cafeteria you never eat since you're always writing in that damn diary of yours, and I seem to constantly find you like this. Staring off into space. I have a feeling I know what's troubling you so," Klaus explained in a somewhat fatherly tone. Very unlike him.

Elena didn't know what to tell Klaus. She had been sworn to secrecy from Dr. Fell and couldn't tell Klaus everything she knew. She didn't know how to explain to him that she couldn't face it just yet. "I know he's here Klaus, and I quite frankly don't want to know where at the moment. I'm sure that's what you've come to tell me and that you have some sort of plan for the two of us to meet in secret. However, what I really want is the figure out a way to handle this and get better without any more interference. I've been in this hellhole since October and it's now March. I want to be out by May. How exactly am I supposed to accomplish that if I can't focus on anything else?!"

Klaus's eyes softened at her revealing thoughts. "I understand that Elena. Trust me when I say that no one in this room wants to be here, but they put us here for a reason. I'm already a lot better than I was thanks to my treatment here. Like you, I'm in the same boat. And as hard as it is to believe, Damon's come pretty close to getting out a few times. But every single time, something happens. But I truly believe that what he needs is someone to support him. And that's something that he's never had before, not even his family visits him."

Elena had to squeeze her eyes shut at the mention of Damon's so-called "family." Stefan sure as hell wasn't Damon's family—not after what he did to Damon. And what he caused Damon to do. If that was even a legitimate reason. "And what makes you think that I am the solution to Damon's psychological well-being? You didn't see him when we were away. The way he was acting, he was like a totally different person! You saw him when he came back. He probably didn't know who he was or anyone else. Even if he does get better, who's to say that he still won't get better?"

Klaus ignored her.

"I was talking to Eric, the nurse attending to Damon. He's been given some treatment shots to help him come to. I know you're secretly hoping for an update on his condition whether you want to admit it or not. He's been in an isolated room for days now."

Elena opened her mouth to respond but Klaus clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Just hear me out sweetheart. When Damon woke up the first time, the first words out of his mouth were 'Where's my Elena?' That can't possibly mean nothing to you now, can it?"

Elena's eyes softened. Now that was something she didn't expect to hear.

"I'm telling you Elena, all Damon needs to get better once and for all is to have the support of another person that cares for him. He helped you out when you first arrived here, didn't he? He's supported you from the get-go," Klaus said, looking her right in the eyes as if challenging her to contradict him.

When she was unable to form an argument, he continued.

He needs you and I know you need him. Do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive him? I may not have been there the night that everything went to hell, but I truly think both of you have a shot out of here. So, if I arrange for there to be no interruptions for tonight, would you be willing to see him?"

"I don't know Klaus, it's still very-"

"I'm not asking you to make your choice right away Elena, I'm just asking you to see him tonight. The two of you can talk. If it gets to be too much for you, we can go. All I'm asking is for you to give him another chance."

Elena was torn, but the look on Klaus's face as well as his words hit home alright. Maybe Damon was getting better? Who knew what the future could hold for them. But the fear was still very much there. Would she be able to handle seeing Damon after what he did? What "personality" would he have? Questions, questions, terrified fear, questions, fear…

"Alright. What time tonight?"

…..

Midnight, Elena met Klaus at the end of the hallway. He smiled at her—Elena didn't know why, she was just wearing her favorite pajamas.

Klaus indicated with his hand to follow him further down the hallway. Elena didn't even have time to see where they were going because he was walking so fast and it was so dark.

Finally, they reached a dimly lit hallway that appeared skinnier than all the other hallways in the building. Klaus put a finger to his lips indicating her to keep quiet. She followed him down the small hallway, almost tiptoeing.

They stopped in front of a door that only had a small square window. "He's in there Elena. Look at him for a minute while I get the spare key out."

Looking through the small square window, Elena's breathing stopped in her throat. It was a small room with no windows and only a dim light above. There on the bed in the room lay Damon, fast asleep under a soft white blanket. She saw his chest rise and fall peacefully as his even breathing was the only calming thing in the room.

Her brain was wracked with emotions seeing him again, so peaceful-looking. This was the nice Damon she was seeing now, but he was asleep. She couldn't possibly know his mental state like this—

Klaus nudged her from behind. "Just go in there, sweet pea. I'll be right out here. When you're done, just knock slightly. I'll keep the door closed for your privacy until then," he whispered to her, urging her forward. She heard the door unlock as Klaus fiddled with the doorknob.

Elena took a deep breath before stepping forward into the room. She shook slightly when Klaus shut the door behind her. Turning back to Damon, she saw that he was still asleep. Leaning down, she couldn't help but smile at his soft features. She had never seen him sleep before and he looked so young, carefree. There were no stress marks on his face, no hiding, nothing. He just looked well-rested. She couldn't resist running her hands through his now-straight and clean hair.

The opening of his eyes startled her. His cerulean blue eyes got wider when he looked at her.

"Elena? Is it really you?" he asked, sitting up slowly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Elena could only smile softly at him. No use talking about anything right away. "Yes. It's me."

He turned back to her smiling before gently grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to him on the bed. Hugging her tightly to him, he didn't see her eyes widen over his shoulders.

"My God, I've missed you!" he whispered in her ear, kissing her head all over before reaching for her lips. At that, Elena retreated from him slightly. He frowned at her, giving her a confused look.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a look of hurt crossing his face. Elena was beginning to realize the worst.

"Damon, it's not that I'm not glad to see you. I am thrilled that you're back!" she said, caressing his face with her hand.

"Then why are you looking at me like I've murdered someone?" he asked, giving her a puzzled look but still moving into her comforting touch. She had a feeling he missed her touches and her voice. Already he seemed even calmer than before all of this happened.

Oh my God…_he didn't remember anything, did he? _

Elena continued, trying to stay calm. "Damon…you were gone for more than a week. You don't remember where you were?"

Damon's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? What do you mean…that I was gone? They brought me here and gave me shots. I don't remember anything before that. I remember being cold and alone… everything before that is a blur."

_Oh no…._

"Uh…you were gone for a few days, but you're back now. The point is that you're back and that you're safe," she attempted to smile at him. He slowly returned it.

Damon smiled before pulling her to him on the bed. "It's been torture not seeing you for these past few days…I thought it would never end. But it has!" he exclaimed hugging her to him again.

Elena actually found herself enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around her again. The past was forgotten as she enjoyed his embrace.

Laying down next to him, they gazed in each other's eyes before his started to close from exhaustion. She figured the drugs they had given him to help regain his sanity were having quite an effect on him.

The good thing was when she looked into Damon's eyes, she didn't see the terrible man he was the last time she saw him. She saw the good Damon, the good Damon.

Her Damon was back.

…

After making sure Damon had fallen asleep again (she held him and stroked his face and hair until his breathing evened out again), she knocked on the door indicating to Klaus she was ready to leave.

After opening the door and relocking it, they set out down the hallway side by side.

"So…everything went well, I'm assuming? You were in there for almost an hour," Klaus asked.

Elena smiled back. "Yes…everything is fine now. He'll be getting out in a day or two and we'll start fresh, although this time we're going to follow all of Dr. Fell's orders. With any luck, all _three _of us will be out soon. How's that sound?"

Klaus chuckled slightly. "Oh yes, sounds impressive. The three of us renting an apartment, me sleeping in the living room, you two fucking like bunnies in the master bedroom. Oh yeah, it will be a blast!"

For the first time in a long time, Elena actually found herself laughing. This night went from being horrible to actually feeling great.

Klaus went to his and Damon's room as Elena walked down the hallway to her own. She came to a startling revelation about herself that night—no matter how badly she hated him, no matter how much hurt and pain he had caused her, this was the Damon she knew. The Damon that she swore right then in that moment to protect and root for.

She would do everything in her power to help him through this. With his help, and her own, she and Damon could get out of here as brand new people. If she was able to help him. And hope that his evil counterpart didn't make an appearance again.

As she rounded the corner, she almost ran into a body in the hallway.

Lexi.

Lexi was standing there with her arms crossed giving her an incredulous look.

"Elena, are you insane?!"

….

_So…what do you think? Has Elena forgiven Damon or is there still some doubt? Lexi knows that Elena went to see Damon. What is she going to tell her? Review!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Haven—Chapter 22**

"_Elena, are you insane?!"_

Lexi had her arms crossed giving Elena the most incredibly stern look she had ever seen before in her life. Not even her mother or Aunt Jenna could have pulled this one off. For such a pretty girl, Lexi was scary when she wanted to be.

Elena at least would try to explain herself. "Lexi, I was just-"

"I know where you were, Elena. You went to see Damon. Klaus helped you. God that man infuriates me to no end!" she rolled her eyes darkly as if not wanting to believe it.

Lexi shook her head before gently grabbing Elena's hand, leading them back to her room. "I know you love him Elena. I understand more than anyone." They were in front of Elena's room as Lexi pushed her inside, not caring that Shannon was snoring loudly in the other bed. Lexi pushed Elena onto her mattress before she sat down next to her.

Her breathing had increased and it came out in shivering tones before she spoke again. "Not everyone knows this and if you mention it, I will lie like a dog. I fell in love with a patient once."

Elena's eyes widened as she looked at Lexi. She wasn't expecting that to come from Lexi.

Lexi continued unflustered. "Not here, mind you. He had paranoia schizophrenia. He would be fine one minute then the next he'd be out of his mind. But when he was himself, he was the most wonderful man in the world to me. Then he…"

Lexi sighed. "The point I'm trying to make here Elena is this: Damon is not well. He's very sick mentally, emotionally, and everything else. He's not himself and with what you saw of him, I thought you had learned your lesson. I've had it with this relationship you have with him. Do what you want, I don't care anymore. But I'm warning you Elena, he's very dangerous. One minute he'll be the nice Damon and the next he'll be gone. Have you never seen Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde before?"

Elena shook her head no.

"Well, that's what Damon's like now. It's not that I don't think he's capable of getting better and under control, but right now he's unpredictable. He's very dangerous in his state right now. So all I will tell you is this….please be careful," Lexi spoke in such a serious note, hoping Elena got the point.

Well after Lexi had gotten up and left, Elena was left with her thoughts. Laying down on her bed, she realized that Lexi was right. She was right about everything. What the hell was she doing here with Damon? Yes, she vowed to help Damon overcome his issues. Yes, she had told him that she would never hurt him.

As much as she loved Damon, she may have to let him go…

….

_4 Days Later_

Elena sat in the cafeteria picking at the food on her tray. Wearing jeans, a sweater and her hair up in a ponytail, diary at her side, she simply sat contemplating her thoughts as she often did nowadays. It had been days since she had seen Damon and it was bugging her. That and Lexi's confession to her—how falling in love with a person with a mental condition is one of the hardest things to go through.

Truer words were never spoken.

A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to swing herself around, clapping a hand over her mouth.

Damon stood above her, smiling calmly. He frowned at the scared look on her face.

"What's wrong Elena? You look like you've seen a ghost," he whispered, rubbing her shoulder gently.

Still clutching her chest, she calmed her breathing. "No Damon, you just startled me is all. How are you feeling? They released you I see."

He smiled as he sat down next to her, holding her hand in his. Elena didn't seem to mind this but she was a little uneasy. Images of his cold, dark looks at Kol's house started to resurface…

Damon continued holding her hand not noticing her discomfort. "Yes they did, this morning actually. I'm a free man here. We can be together again now," he whispered, leaning in closer to kiss her.

At the last second, Elena turned her face so that he just kissed her cheek. Pulling back slowly, he frowned at her posture. She seemed to want to get away from him.

"Elena, what's wrong? I'm back now and you look like you're afraid I'm going to hurt you or something," he questioned her, brushing her cheek with his finger.

Elena closed her eyes, begging herself inwardly to calm down, that he was okay now. He wouldn't harm her. "I'm sorry Damon; it's just…been so long for us, that's all."

He nodded gently, still frowning. Scooting back, he attempted to smile at her. "It's alright, I understand. I know it's not easy after such a long time away. But Klaus said you were with me when I was gone. What happened?"

Opening her mouth and closing it like a fish, she was speechless. Oh she wanted to tell him everything, everything that he did despite what it might do to his mental health, everything that he made her feel. To be perfectly honest with herself, she was scared of him. Those feelings she had when she saw him do and say all those horrible things to Kol and to herself came rushing back…

"Nothing Damon. Nothing happened that you need to worry about," was all she could say to him.

Damon smiled at her lightly. "Well, we'll be able to talk about it eventually. Hopefully with further treatment I'll start to remember things more clearly. That will probably help me recover and then we'll leave here together. Sound like a plan?"

'_Trust me Damon, you don't want to know what happened when you were acting bat crazy,' _her mind screamed at him inwardly. She thought about voicing it, but realized it would do more harm than good.

The only thing she wanted to do was hug Damon. Leaning forward, she buried her face in his chest. His arms wrapped around her and she allowed herself to the comfort of his embrace. She allowed herself to forget about the past and just enjoy being near her lover.

He happily obliged her wishes, completely unaware of her true feelings. And for that, Elena was grateful.

…..

Elena was standing in the front of the hospital grounds, having been called down there a few minutes ago.

"Elena, someone's here to see you," the nurse informed her. Elena walked to the front desk and there stood Elijah, wearing a business suit. He smiled when he turned to look at her.

"Told you that you would see me soon again. How's it going here?" he asked her smiling, hugging her. Elena was glad he was here now—he was the type of person she needed in her life right now.

"It's great to see you too Elijah. What brings you here?" she asked as they headed down the hallway.

"As one of your guardians, I was called to be at your leaving appointment. You're almost done here girl, that's great news!" he smiled at her as she led him down the hallway. Elena couldn't help the giddy feeling she had in her heart at this news.

The facts that her freedom was so close and yet so far made her feel a bittersweet feeling.

….

_Dr. Fell's Office_

"So what's the verdict doc? When can my niece spring this joint?" Elijah asked Dr. Fell, getting straight to the point. Elena looked down to hide her smile.

Dr. Fell laughed slightly. "Very soon, two weeks from now I believe. What we're trying to arrange now is her life after she's out. She needs a job, an apartment, and regularly scheduled sessions with a psychologist. Standard procedure because we like to ensure our patients have a regular and routine lifestyle. This helps with their recovery in the long run."

Elijah nodded. "I know that the local library is looking for people to hire and I can look around for affordable apartments for you. That is if you want me to, Elena?"

Elena nodded. Any help she could get as long as she was in her own bed again would be incredible!

"That's good. It's a start. So Elena, do you feel like you're ready to leave here?" Dr. Fell asked her lightly, looking her right in the eyes.

Elena nodded. As much as she had seen here, she was ready to live her own life. She only hoped Damon would be okay with her leaving. She still had hope for the two of them. Maybe once she left, she could still stay in touch and help him recover. Then when he got out of here, who knew what the future could hold for them.

Filled with renewed hope, she followed Elijah to the front doors.

….

Elena smiled as she watched Elijah head out the front doors. It made her heart lighten when she thought that in exactly 2 weeks, she would be leaving through those same doors herself. Elijah, Jenna, and her brother would be waiting for her. And she was determined she would be a changed and complete Elena, a better Elena that would make them proud. She had it all set with Meredith's help—an apartment, a job working for a newspaper, and a new life to look forward to.

It felt good knowing she wasn't the same girl she had been months before. Lots of things happened that had changed her in here. She had seen a whole lot of people who were far worse than she ever was. She had experienced death first hand with Kol; she had seen different people suffering from different psychosis trauma.

Despite all of that, she made it through the year.

She was so lost in her thoughts as she walked down the hallway, she didn't notice the figure standing there until she smacked right into them. Almost falling down, she steadied herself against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," she stuttered until her voice faltered, looking at who it was.

It was Damon. He stood over her with a look she had never seen before. It was a mixture of hurt and anger. And it was making her very uneasy.

"You're _leaving_?" he whispered.

_Oh no…._

…..


	23. Chapter 23

_**Two words—Prepare Yourselves Enjoy and review : )**_

**Haven Chapter 23**

"You're leaving?" Damon asked her, the look on his face was one of immense sadness and hurt. Elena could barely find the words to answer him.

She tried shrugging her shoulders, as if to say it was not a big deal. "In a few weeks, yes. I was going to tell you-"

"When _exactly _were you going to tell me? When you had your suitcase packed and on your way out? 'Bye Damon, nice knowing you, had a blast!'" He practically shouted at her. Elena's eyes widened when she felt a shift in his demeanor—he wasn't hurt anymore, he was downright _furious _with her.

She got scared when he advanced on her, giving her a hard look. His warm eyes were replaced with cold, lifeless ones. In the back of her mind she realized this wasn't her Damon anymore. Evil Damon had taken over once again!

"Damon, please let me explain!" she said, holding up her hands like a suspect would for a cop with a gun on them. Without warning, he grabbed her arms and shoved her into the side wall, his face mere inches from hers. Panic started to charge through her like an electric curtain.

"Damon, please stop it! You're hurting me!" she pleaded, her brown eyes filled with fear as his cold blue ones glared at her.

"Good—I want you feel pain Elena. You deserve this! Who was that man with you a minute ago?" he questioned, his grip on her upper shoulders becoming extremely painful. There was no way she could escape even if she tried, he was too strong!

"It's no one Damon, please just let me go-"

Damon didn't budge. "Have you been sleeping around behind my back?!" he asked, laughing harshly. "You little slut! First Kol then that ancient man?! I should just ring your neck right here and now!"

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

Elena turned to look at Klaus, who was looking at Damon as if the devil himself was in the hallway. Klaus was looking between Damon and Elena, Damon still holding her firmly against the wall.

Elena's breathing was super-fast and her heartbeat was already going over 100 miles an hour. Fear had paralyzed her body and with Damon's bruising hold on her arms she wouldn't have been able to move even if she tried!

Damon turned, his icy gaze falling on Klaus now. "None of your damn business British boy, now leave!"

Klaus was not deterred. Walking straight toward them, he pried Elena from Damon's hard and firm grasp. Relief coursed through her as she regained feeling in her arms again, but the paralyzed fear remained as long as Damon was in close proximity of her.

"I don't think so, mate. You need to chill." Klaus hissed, holding Elena behind him, protecting her from her lover.

Damon glared at Klaus, his eyes nearly popping out with his barely contained rage. "SHE'S MINE, YOU HEAR ME! MINE!" Without warning, he ran and tackled Klaus to the ground, making Klaus's eyes widen in surprise.

Elena watched in horror as the two of them fought on the ground. But based on the blood, she could tell that Damon was winning.

A crowd of other patients had formed around them, watching with shocked eyes at the fight going on. It didn't take long for a few of the strong male nurses to intervene, running down the corridor and breaking them apart. It took 3 of them to drag Damon off Klaus before hauling him down the hallway and into an isolation room.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF!" she heard him shout all the way from down the hallways. She watched him struggle with all his might before a needle was plunged into his arm. Soon his fighting decreased and his body went limp.

It all happened so fast that she was still trying to collect her thoughts, which were everywhere. Everyone was in stunned silence when all of them turned to look at Elena. She was still clutching her chest in fear. Klaus coughed as he stood up, his nose bleeding as well as a cut on his cheek.

"What the hell happened, Elena? Why was Damon hurting you?" he asked, balancing himself against the wall.

Elena couldn't even answer. Still trying to catch her breath, she looked at Klaus with her wide eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm…I'm…I'm…" she couldn't even finish her sentence before falling to the floor, collapsing against the wall as the tears she had been trying so hard to contain burst free. Sobs racked her body and there was nothing she could do to stop them. The last thing she felt was Klaus picking her up and carrying her in his arms towards her bedroom before everything went dark.

…

Elena awoke with a start, her brain still foggy with sleep. Slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she looked out the window and saw stars. It was nighttime already. Her shoulders and entire body ached as well.

Wow, I must have slept through some type of storm, she thought to herself as she slowly sat up in bed. Closing her eyes, images of the past day started resurfacing. Normal Damon talking to her this morning, the sweet Damon she knew and loved. She remembered beginning to put her guard down around him again, trying to trust him again, knowing this time of their relationship would be tested.

Then the tears formed in the corners of her eyes—he went ballistic again. He actually threatened her! The memory of him going from one personality to the next was certainly one she wouldn't be forgetting for a very long, long time. She was very grateful that he would probably be kept in isolation for a few days at most. Then she could figure out what to do about him. Whether she would help him or leave and never look back.

It was going to be the hardest decision she would ever have to make.

She didn't understand him and it was further proof that he needed a lot of help. Not just medication to regulate himself but also major psychological treatment. She wondered if there was a special doctor that could help him with that. Obviously being in here wasn't helping him any. She was going to research special doctors for him once she was out of here—she had some savings left from her mom and dad and would gladly help pay for his treatment if she had to.

Her thoughts were so rattled that there was only one solution that would help her get back to sleep. Reaching over to her nightstand, she reached for what she was looking for.

Nothing. Puzzled, she flicked on the lamp what she saw made her heart stop.

Her diary was gone! All that remained was a note in its place that read:

_If you want your precious diary back, meet me in the downstairs hallway. Don't keep me waiting long. D._

She gulped.

….

Walking carefully down the hallway, she searched for any kind of movement. Her diary was in the wrong hands, those were her own private thoughts that she just wrote down to get it out of her system. It was her own way of helping herself and it seemed to be working. She shuddered to think about what Damon would do if he read them. Damon in his schizophrenic, psychotic state, God only knew what he would do to her!

Walking past a doorway, she thought she heard movement from behind the closed door. Opening it carefully and quietly as she could, she stepped into it. It was a long hallway that was only lit by one lone lamp above.

Then she heard him. The most evil, sarcastic voice she had become so damn familiar with—

"'_Damon has lost himself. The man I once loved has now become the very thing I fear, and that terrifies me. Sometimes I feel that he puts himself in this position in a desperate attempt to forget the past'_…hmmm, how perceptive Elena. You've got me all figured out, do you?"

Looking around all the underground corridors, she was totally lost. She heard his voice speaking in a loud voice that echoed everywhere around her and didn't have a clue where he could be!

"DAMON, DON'T DO THIS!" she shouted, hoping he heard her. She hoped he wouldn't read anymore of her thoughts. Those were her private thoughts and if he read any more of them-

But he continued reading passages—"_As I reach the end of my journey here, I find myself very glad that my documentation reads 'Recovered' and that I have achieved mental health!" _Then he started laughing like a maniac.

Flinging around, she faced one the many corridors. Thinking purely on gut instinct, she ran down…down….down until she reached the end. On her left she saw movement. Damon stood in the boiler room, a loose straightjacket on his body as well as his sweatpants, holding her diary in front of him.

He looked up as she entered the room. She stopped when she saw him, not daring to move any closer. All she could think about right now was how lost and insane he appeared to be.

Finding her voice, however weak, she asked him, "How…how the hell did you get out?"

"Needles can be very helpful in getting locks to open, Elena. I thought everybody knew that."

With a malicious smirk, he looked down and continued reading.

'_Damon's eyes, once so magnetic and beautiful, now just look pale with evil and lifelessness._'" As he spoke, he looked up and glared at her, making the very words he just spoke come true.

Taking a step forward, "Damon…that…is…mine!" she whispered harshly, reaching her hand over to grab it. He stepped away from her with ease.

"How incredibly nice of you to pass judgment on me now that you're cured," he said, snapping the diary shut and throwing it across the room.

She backed up against the wall as he stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"What the fuck are you doing Damon?" she managed to ask in as dark of a tone as she could.

He shrugged at her, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall right opposite her. "I'm playing the villain baby, just like you want. I always try to give you everything you want."

"No you don't Damon, you try to make me need you and I don't!" she argued.

That did it! Storming over to her, he slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her, frightening her more than she already was.

"I beg to differ, _Elena! _You wanted a friend, I became one for you, and you wanted to stop taking meds, so I made you. You wanted to bathe alone, I gave you a bath, you wanted out, and I got you out. I've been the only fucking consistent being in this goddamn relationship with you Elena! And what I have gotten in return? NOTHING!"

"That's not true Damon! I loved you so much, I still do. But I hate you like this!" she shouted back at him, starting to think it was the only way to get through to him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it? I tell the truth about everyone Elena. I told Kol the truth about himself, didn't I? What everyone knew but didn't have the fucking guts to say. And he killed himself, that wasn't my fault was it? It was his!" Looking down into his hand, she saw something that made her almost scream.

A needle full of an unknown substance.

Elena did the one thing that kept repeating in her brain—Run! Flinging herself around, she ran out of the room and down another hallway, her survival instincts and extra adrenaline kicking in.

As she ran, she heard his loud, booming voice behind her. "Where do you think you're going? I'M TALKING TO YOU, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" he shouted.

Elena continued running. She didn't dare stop because if she did, he would kill her!

"_Elenaaaaa_?" his voice sing-songed down to her, getting closer no matter which way she turned. "What's the matter, don't you like me anymore?" she heard his voice ask her in a light way, underneath a menacing tone.

"NO I DON'T!" she shouted back, keeping running past some pipes and around another corner. Until she hit a dead end—there was just a tiny room with a wall with no way out. She was trapped!

'Oh God, please no! Help me, save me please!' she inwardly shouted at the inner corners of her mind. But nothing could help her and no one would find her down here.

Turning around, she saw Damon enter the room, inching closer and closer to her, the needle shining in his hand when the dim light hit it. His face was unreadable as he advanced upon her.

"You know, all this lethargic talking makes me wonder, you know? Everybody has buttons that can be pressed to make them lose it, sometimes they even beg for it. It really makes me fucking wonder, why doesn't anybody ever press _mine_?" he asked her, a confused expression dawning his normally handsome face.

"Am I the only one feeling neglected here? Why doesn't anybody just reach in and rip out the truth about me? Tell me that I'm pathetic and how my own father and brother wish that I was dead? TELL ME WHY, ELENA! TELL ME!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAD ALREADY DAMON!" Elena shouted at him. He stopped, his eyes widening at her words. Slowly he backed away from her, making her tears stop and shock run through her body.

She had gotten through to him. She watched as his eyes widened at her outburst. Seeing that he wasn't advancing on her, she dared to continue.

"You wanted the truth Damon…well here it is: no one will care if you die Damon. You're a murderer…you've killed people before. That's why no one really likes you, that's why no one wants to be near you. I'm sure you thought about it before—your own brother is better than you will _ever _be. Your father hated you because you wouldn't live up to his standards. You killed Katherine because your jealousy got the better of you, sending you to this God-awful place. Your own mother probably hated the sight of you, so she died when you were young."

It was a low blow. Damon's still stood, paralyzed in front of her. She could see his eyes becoming glazed over. He no longer looked menacing, he looked like he was about to cry.

It tore Elena to pieces, but she was too damn close! She continued talking to him, buying her time and hoping this would be the straw to break the camel's back. "That's why you're being kept here, you need this place Damon. You need it to keep you alive. Now THAT is pathetic!" she sneered at him.

It was all lies she had told him—she loved Damon, truly she did. But realizing that the only way to get through the dark Damon was to break him down to the lowest of the low.

She had to break him in order to save him from himself.

Without warning, he crumpled to the floor on his knees, grabbing his head in his hands. Screams filled the room, pain-filled and horrible screeching screams like someone was in agony. It took her a moment to realize they were coming from Damon himself.

The sight of him in such a pitiful state broke her heart more than she would ever admit, but she knew she had gotten through to him. The real Damon was back now and his evil counterpart she was certain wouldn't be making another appearance again.

Carefully kneeling down in front of him, she sat down completely still. She took the needle, tossing it aside. Damon was still on the floor, the pavement becoming wet with his tears that seemed to pour from him like a waterfall. He was rocking himself back and forth, as if trying to escape from his own reality. Reaching for him, she gently touched his hair, stroking it.

Taking him into her lap, she held him to her, his face buried in her chest. Rocking him gently, she heard him whisper things through his sobs like _I'm so sorry _and _What have I done? _Despite everything that had happened between them, Elena finally felt that Damon was free now. She had beaten the horrible monster inside of him and the real Damon would remain here forever. She hated what she had to do, but it was necessary.

Leaning down, she whispered, "It's ok Damon, I'm right here. You're okay now, you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm going to help you through this. Shhhhh, it's okay…."

The sounds of footsteps made her aware of reality. Soon the doctors would be coming for them. But no matter what happened, she would still be here for Damon. Even if she did leave, she would be with him, always.

….

_Whew, long chapter! I know it took me awhile, but I made it. Quite a roller coaster, wasn't it? Hope all of you enjoyed this roller coaster of a chapter. It was crazy wasn't it? Please leave a review : )_


	24. Chapter 24

_**I know, I know it's been awhile. School and work are kicking my butt, literally. I really want to continue because I hope to finish this soon. **_

_**Here's another chapter. As always, review! And if you have any ideas just let me know : )**_

**Haven Chapter 24—Where Do We Go from Here?**

Elena sat in Meredith's office unable to move. Everything that had happened was all blending into a blur now.

It was killing her. Fucking killing her! She had broken down the man she loved, even though it wasn't really him. She broke through the evil part of him to get to the real Damon She had to do it in the worst possible way by provoking him with hurtful words. At the time she didn't know what else to do but to keep him distracted. Each lie she delivered to Damon was a huge blow and every tear he shed was a knife to her own heart. It worked, but it hurt. And at a terrible price…

Damon was shivering and shaking like a leaf by the time the nurses got down to them in the basement. They looked from her to Damon, who was still lying on her lap, to the needle that was feet from them. It didn't take them longer than five seconds to yank Damon away from her as one of the male ones picked her up and carried her off.

That was the last time she saw Damon. She herself was being kept in the isolation room, being given food and every other necessity. But she didn't want any of it. She wanted to see Damon, make sure he was okay. Or would be okay…

Two days since she had seen Damon, two days waiting for any news and days since she'd seen Dr. Fell. She was hoping to get some answers since it was Meredith herself that called her into her office.

The door opening broke her from her thoughts. In walked Meredith in regular street clothes, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Elena couldn't help but feel bad for her—she was weary from exhaustion at being up this late hour and everything that had happened. She waited until Meredith sat down before asking her anything.

"I'm really…worried. Where have they taken him?" she asked Meredith in barely a whisper.

Dr. Fell took her hand away from her face. She sighed. "I'm sorry Elena, but Damon's been detained for awhile. He severely needs rest after his ordeal earlier. You should know that better than anyone…." She wandered off in words, as if she herself was trying to absorb the events that she had been told.

Elena nodded slowly in understanding. It didn't really help the way she felt though. At least she didn't know the details of what went down in that basement.

Meredith gave her a concerned and sympathetic look. "I know what you must be feeling Elena-"

"No you don't," Elena said, her head snapping up. "You can't _possibly _have any inkling about what I'm going through. My boyfriend is crazy and I made him go over the edge in the worst way possible to save him. Forgive me but I'm not exactly feeling thrilled," she replied sarcastically.

Dr. Fell nodded her understanding. "What happened Elena? What happened to you and Damon down there? He suffered a severe breakdown. I need to know what caused it."

Elena gulped. She was terrified of telling her what happened. She didn't have to know all the details about it though…

"Damon was in one of his dark moods, his other personality showed up. He stole my diary and I…met him in the basement. He was going to use a syringe on me when I talked him out of it. He broke down in front of me and that's all I remember," she finished, hoping Dr. Fell wouldn't ask any more questions.

Dr. Fell listened intently. She nodded. "He's going to be in for a long road of recovery, that's for sure. I'm not even sure he _can…"_

"Wait a minute, what do you mean he might not be able to recover?" Elena burst out, holding her hands in front of her.

Dr. Fell looked out the window. "Elena, I don't really think you understand the severity of Damon's condition now. He can't even talk or move as of right now. In other words, he's hit rock bottom. I don't know how to get him out of it, but it's a start. I don't know how I can help him out of this though. I can't believe I'm actually condoning this, but that's why I asked you here. I need your help."

Elena nodded her understanding, just eager to see Damon. She had to make sure he was okay. "I'll do anything Meredith, anything to help Damon. If there's one thing I've learned from this, he needs me now more than ever."

"And you think you can help him back to sanity? Don't misjudge, but I have my doubts about this. Your life has been in danger since you've met him. This can't possibly go very well."

"Damon has always been there for me. I can't abandon him now. Meredith, what Damon needs right now is familiarity. He needs to be with the ones who love him, and that especially includes me right now…and later on maybe Klaus. He's not going to get any support from his family, I'm all he has. Please Meredith…let me see him, _please!" _Elena pleaded with Meredith as two lone tears made their way down her cheeks.

Dr. Fell sighed, trying her hardest to argue. Knowing it was going to be a losing battle, she glared at Elena. "Fine. I will take you to see him, but I have to warn you that you're not going to like what you see. Some precautionary measures have to be taken with him."

Elena nodded her consent.

"Follow me then."

…..

They stopped in front of a big metal door down a hallway Elena had never been in. There was a large sign that said Medical Staff only on the front.

"The medication he's on keeps him asleep while his mind and body heal. His nerves are very sensitive that even the slightest touch or movement may be painful for him. He's not going to wake up for awhile, but I'll let you see him. Just…don't freak out by what you see okay?"

Elena nodded. Meredith opened the heavy metal door and let her through. Before Elena walked in, Meredith gently touched her shoulder.

"Elena…Damon will be asleep. If he does wake up, there's a chance he won't know who you are. Can you handle that?" Once again Elena nodded her understanding. After what she had witnessed him do before, nothing would surprise her now.

There was a bed on the far side of the room by the window. Someone was laying in it but she couldn't tell who it was right away. With a deep breath, she walked the seemingly long way down towards the end where it lay.

When she saw him, her heart stopped.

Damon was lying in a bed, his wrists and ankles strapped down with leather straps, keeping him in place. The closer she got to him, the more heartbroken she felt. Fast asleep, he didn't respond when she drew nearer to him. His face was pale, made even whiter by the white blankets that covered him.

Unable to resist the urge, she leaned down and gently brushed her fingers against his cheek. There was no response from him.

She couldn't help it—she started whimpering in tears. Seeing him like this was horrible, just horrible. Meredith had warned her but this…was even worse than she imagined.

Seeing a chair, she pulled it up beside his bed. She wasn't leaving his side, not now and never again. He needed her here right here beside him. Forgetting about all the horrible things his evil side had done, or almost done, to her, she put his health on focus. If he was going to recover, she needed to be the strong one for once.

There was no other choice.

…

Movement caused her to stir from her slumber. Groaning in her groggy state, she moved her achy neck around and was shocked to feel someone trying to tug her hand. Looking up, she saw the familiar sliver of blue she learned to love.

Eyeing him carefully, she looked into his eyes trying to detect any form of life in him. She could tell just by looking into his eyes that this was her Damon, the real one. Her friend, confidant, and lover.

She smiled gently at him. Until he groaned in pain and started writhing on the bed in agony. Alarmed, Elena tried holding his hand.

"Shhhh, don't move darling. You need your rest now," she whispered, not wishing to alarm him. She still wasn't sure if he would recognize her or not.

"Everything hurts!" he squeaked out, trying to move his body. The restraints prevented him from moving. Elena gently tried touching him without causing him more pain.

"I know, I know. Where does it hurt Damon?" she whispered, gently touching his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Head…stomach…" he whimpered, still struggling. She was afraid he would hurt himself as he struggled against the leather restraints. Now she knew why they put them there—not just for nothing but to prevent him from hurting himself.

Not knowing what else to do, Elena gently started rubbing his toned stomach, trying to calm him. It seemed to work because he immediately settled. His breathing started evening out as she gently rubbed his belly, liking that she was able to comfort and calm him at least in some way.

She was so intent on massaging him that she almost didn't notice him gazing at her with an unreadable expression.

"You know…."

Elena looked up when she heard his whisper. His eyes were barely open but she could see a sliver of blue.

"I'm not really dead…" he whispered, his voice hoarse from days of unuse.

Through her own tears, she tried giving him a small smile. "I know you're not." She saw him wince as he tried to sit up in the bed. Pushing him back down, she shushed him. "It's okay Damon, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"How can you stand to even be near me?" his hoarse voice said in barely a whisper. That stopped Elena dead in her tracks. He remembered her and what happened…

She continued rubbing him, making sure he was okay. "It's ok Damon, we don't have to talk about that now."

His breathing seemed to calm down as his eyes struggled to stay open. She suspected the medication he was on had something to do with it. What she was doing seemed to help him relax more.

"Elena…get out of here…before I hurt you again," he tried saying, his voice dropping off toward the end as sleep overtook him yet again. His face went from being in pain back to peaceful sleep again.

"_You _won't Damon. There's no risk of that anymore. I know you're going to get through this okay, once and for all. I'm going to make sure of it this time," she whispered to his sleeping form.

Making sure he was calm again, leaning up she kissed him ever so gently on the lips. They were as soft as she remembered; it had been so long since she had kissed his lips. It felt sooooo good. After a few more kisses, she reluctantly pulled back. Pulling the blankets over him to keep him warm, she slowly exited the room.

A plan began forming in her mind.

….

Calling the number she remembered like the back of her hand, she waited for the person to pick up on the other line.

"Elijah, I need your help. Can you find a list of all the best psychologists in the state? I'm needing them for a friend of mine in here."

"Really? And why are you interested in doing this?"

"I want him moved to another facility. Somewhere where he'll get better once and for all after I leave in 2 weeks."

"So it's still full circle? You're still leaving in 2 weeks, am I right?" he asked, verifying her answer.

"Yes I am," she answered. _But until then, I'm not going to rest until Damon is well again. She wouldn't sleep or eat, even if it killed her, she would help Damon back to himself again. And this time, there would be no mistakes._


	25. Chapter 25

_**I know this past chapter was depressing. I promise, it will be over soon. This chapter will be a game changer, you'll see why. Thank you for all the great reviews! Thank you for wanting me to continue this one : )**_

_**So here we go again…and you know what to do at the end of it right? Review please : )**_

**Chapter 25: Letting Go to Heal**

Elena was spending the majority of her time with Damon in the infirmary trying to get him well again. He was getting better little by little everyday but not quite recovering. The straps were gone within a week once Meredith was sure he wasn't going to hurt himself or anyone else. Whenever he was awake he would be dazing off into space, a sad and dreadful expression upon his face. A look that Elena couldn't fully identify. He seemed to be in a world where nothing was living and nothing was dead, just at the crossroads of sanity.

It scared Elena to no end.

Damon understood who he was with and who was talking to him, yes, but emotionally he seemed to be cutting himself away from her. She didn't know how to help him. It was scaring her and she didn't know what to do.

Or worse, she didn't know if she could help him or not.

…

"His name is Dr. Alaric Saltzman. He has a very high success rate for his patients and is very well respected in the community. I couldn't find anyone more highly recommended than him. I spoke with him about your…friend… and he's willing to take on the case."

Elena smiled even though she knew Elijah couldn't see her then. Some good news after all this time…it felt really good to hear something positive, something that would help Damon. Hopefully this Dr. Saltzman would be able to help Damon back to sanity and his normal self once and for all.

"Thank you Elijah. That means a lot to me, especially right now. I'll tell Damon. When's he supposed to be moved there?"

"In about a week, the day after you're being released actually. I wanted it done as soon as possible because this man desperately needs treatment. My God Elena, what the hell were you thinking getting involved with him?! He could nearly have killed you!"

Elijah's outburst made Elena stop walking dead in her tracks, eyes widening. "What—what are you talking about?"

"I'm not blind Elena. I know that you've been having a relationship with this other patient. Dr. Fell filled me in on everything that happened. I am however, astounded that you didn't tell me. Me of all people!"

"It's not exactly information I say out loud to everyone Lij! It was kept secret but I suspect everyone knows about it now."

"It's true Elena, I hope you know what you are doing is all. But this is as far as I go."

"Understood Elijah. Thank you for everything," and with that, she ended the call.

….

Elena was in her room sleeping lightly when she heard a knock on the door. Rolling over she said "Come in."

Klaus entered the room, smiling at her. "Happy Freedom Day Elena! Wanna hear my good news?"

Yawning, she said, "Sure."

Klaus sat on her bed, facing her with a happy grin. "I'm escaping. They're going to release me, I'm so excited! I can now fully enter society once again!"

Hugging and smiling along with him, she laughed. "Congratulations Klaus! So when are you getting out?"

Klaus smiled back. "In a few days. Same day that Damon's getting moved. I suppose our time here is up and we must part ways I'm sure," he spoke in a small voice that spoke volumes in both pride and somber resolution.

Elena couldn't help but smile softly as him. She knew exactly what he meant. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Klaus. Puzzled, he looked from it to her.

"What's this?"

"It's my new address once I get out of here in a few days. I want you to visit me once you've established yourself. We can still keep in contact if you'd like," Elena explained. She wasn't ready to let Klaus or anyone else she loved go just yet.

He smiled back at her. "Don't worry, I will. I'll call first though. British manners demand it, you know."

Laughing, Elena could only nod at him. "Of course. But before we have one last hoorah, can you help me with one last thing?"

"Anything for the loveliest couple in the insane asylum, Miss Elena!"

…

Damon was taking a walk along the deserted hallways wearing his sweatpants, sweatshirt and a blanket draped over his shoulders. Because of the medication he was always cold all the time. He walked late at night because it was the only time he didn't receive stares from everybody or even hate looks. Word had spread fast about what happened in the basement that night. He assumed he was the most feared and hated man in the building right now—

Elena had told him earlier that day when she came to visit that she was getting him moved to another hospital. A new doctor (an Alaric Saltzman, to be exact), another chance, a fresh start. She was so excited when she told him that he couldn't tell her, couldn't let her down. Not again-

He was broken out of his string of thoughts by a sudden clap on his shoulder. Looking around, he saw Klaus smiling at him.

"Damon, so great to finally see you walking about by your own mate! How's the underground area treating you?"

Damon stood still, trying to get his bearings. "It's…its going Klaus. Not much else to say…"

Klaus smiled back as if nothing was amiss with Damon. It was easier to pretend for Klaus—to make believe that there was no demon in the room, or rather elephant was the term. He didn't want to discuss what happened down in the basement any more than Damon did.

"No, but I have a surprise waiting for you, now if you'll just come with me.." he said, taking Damon by the shoulder and led him to turn around and start walking.

"And where exactly is this surprise?"

Klaus just laughed lightly, leading Damon down the small hallway he had become so damn familiar with. "Just you wait and see—it was your girl's idea." He opened the heavy door and ushered Damon inside.

"Have fun, you old dog you!" Klaus smirked before shutting it in Damon's face, leaving him stunned. Damon just stood there gawking at it before shrugging and slowly walking down the small hallway. When he reached the door, he saw dim light coming through the crack. When he gently pushed it open, the sight made his own heart almost stop.

Inside was the huge bathtub he had been so familiar with. Candles were lit all around the room as the steam of the large bubble bath greeted his senses. But what really got his attention was the person inside the tub—Elena all soapy and wet, smiling at him gently as she lifted one hand out of the tub and beckoned him to her.

….

**Elena's POV**

She saw him trembling as he took in the sight of her. He looked at every other corner in the room but at her.

"There's no need to be afraid Damon. I did this to please you," she said, feeling unsure of herself.

Damon looked at her again. "Would it be okay…if we just took a bath and relaxed for a bit? I'm feeling a little tired tonight."

Elena nodded her understanding, watching as he started to undress. And he wasn't looking at her. It seemed more like he was avoiding her at all costs. Once his magnificent body was revealed, he turned around and motioned for her with his hand to scoot up. She shook her head no.

"This time, you'll be between my legs and not the other way around. I want you to relax in my arms," she told him. Rolling his eyes, but she did see a small smile on his face. She watched still with fascination as his hard, muscular body was lowered into the tub, facing away from her. She took no time at all gently wrapping her petite frame and arms wrap themselves around him, bringing him to lay on her own body.

She felt him relax and sigh before saying "I feel like such a girl." At that comment, she gave him a gentle smack. Grabbing a small washcloth, she used some of the soap and bubbles to lather gently into Damon's body. Taking great time and care, she used her hands to massage Damon's tired and fatigued body. Concern was implanted in her mind as she noticed how much more thin and frail he seemed to be.

Soaping up Damon's tired and fatigued body gave her such pleasure as she watched Damon fully relax for the first time in a very long time. And without the use of drugs, she might add.

She took great pleasure in making sure to use her hands to move up and down his naked body, watching him writhe in pleasure. She let her own body be her guide as she knew exactly what he needed—reaching below the surface of the water, she rubbed his stomach before going lower into his thick pubic hair.

His breath hitched. Smiling, her hand went even further to cup his engorging manhood, starting to rub it up and down in an increasingly faster pace. His hips started moving with her hand and grinding against her, his head falling back onto her shoulder.

It was when her hand and fingers reached even further to cup his sac when Damon began to feel the pressure building beyond the point of no return. He needed this…he needed it more than he would ever tell her about. A release from the pain and sorrow.

"I'm…I'm…I'm cumming Elena!" he warned her, grabbing her hand and joining her movements.

Elena nodded. "It's alright Damon, I want you to. Let it go…let it all go, I want you to."

Watching Damon let go and letting his pleasure take over, she watched with great satisfaction as Damon writhed in her arms, the pleasure making him groan and moan, moving along still in time with her own hand movements on his cock. She didn't stop until he stopped moving, panting for breath.

After a long beat of silence except for his hard breathing, she heard him whisper "Thank you" in a small, broken voice. Smiling, she kissed the side of his face and snuggled into his side.

"You're welcome."

….

Elena took Damon's hand in her own as they walked down the stairs toward his current room. Even though the magic of the events of the past hour had been short, they were powerful nonetheless. Damon's new vulnerability made it even more profound.

As they stopped at the doorway, Damon stopped and turned around to look at her. His eyes were grey, void of emotion.

"I don't want you come see me tomorrow Elena."

Not understanding, Elena shook her head. "But I always come to visit you and I will always do that until you are well again. And we're making progress Damon, you are so much better now because of your treatment! Just wait for Dr. Saltzman's diagnosis, he'll have you better in no time. I'm sure of it."

"No he won't Elena. None of them ever have any success with many. I've been to 4 mental hospitals. Did you even know that about me?" he asked, his voice hardening with each word spoken.

That stopped Elena. Eyes widening, she looked at Damon in shock. "No…no one ever told me that. But why—why now?"

"Because no one besides myself is supposed to know that. All of them have given up Elena and I don't expect any miracles from this one you're sending me to. It's—it's time that I face up to reality. I can't do this anymore, Elena." He said looking down at the floor then back up at her.

"What are you talking about Damon?"

"Elena…it's not fair to you. None of this was ever fair to you. I know this now. We can never truly be together as long as I'm in this state. You will never truly trust me again…I don't even trust myself after everything that's happened." He looked down at his lap, not wanting to hold her gaze.

Elena's mouth kept opening and closing. This was…unexpected to say the least.

"Admit it!" he said, backing her up against the wall. "Everyone knows about what happened down there Elena. I could have killed you! And I almost did…and I couldn't live with myself if that happened again. I can't…I won't take that risk ever again. Not with you…"

He stopped, trying to compose his breathing which was quickly becoming rapid. "Once I'm gone Elena, I promise you'll never see me again. I'll stay out of your life."

At that, Elena finally found her voice. "No Damon, that's not why-"

"Please hear me out Elena!" he spoke frantically, hanging his head in his hands before looking up at her again from his bed. "Thank you so much for everything you've done to help me, but this…this can't work. It's over."

His lips quivered as he stared into her eyes, his blue eyes shining. "You may not see it now, but this is for the best. I love you Elena, so very much!" He cried, grasping her sobbing face in his hands, cupping her chin in his hands, forcing her to look at him. His thumbs wiped her tears away as they fell from her eyes. As he forced her to look him in the eyes, she found his own tears starting to descend down his cheeks as well.

"This is for your own good Elena. You're not going to lose me. I'm setting you free of me which is where you need to be right now. You need to form a life in this world without me in it to hold you back. Because I've accepted the truth: I'm sick Elena. Very, very mentally unstable sick!" he cried, trying to ignore the pain it was causing in his chest. "And I can't risk myself hurting you again; it would kill me if I did! Please…try to understand alright. Ok baby, you hear me?!"

She nodded her head in understanding as Damon hugged her to him in a vice grip so hard she was afraid he might break something. Without warning he let her go, turning around and headed back in to his room, slamming his door shut behind him.

Trying to control herself, Elena tried in vain to stop the tear flow down her cheeks. It was extremely difficult but deep down she knew, she knew what Damon was saying was the truth. The truth she had been afraid to admit for quite some time. That she and Damon had reached a breaking point in their relationship.

As long as both of them were mentally unstable, neither could love one another truly.

The sooner she accepted that, the sooner they could both move on.

_**Next chapter Elena will be released. Don't worry, it's not over yet. Threw in a bit of fun in there for our favorite couple, hope you liked it **_____

_**I've heard the Delena blood sharing rumors. Have you guys? Not sure what to believe about them but we'll see starting Thursday!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**I know I know, late update. But it's well worth it, I promise. This story's looking up. And it's getting closer to the end. **_

_**Also-I'm super excited for this coming episode. Possible Delena partying, bloodsharing, and maybe even more ; ) Super excited!**_

_**Anywho, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and as always, review and let me know what you think : )**_

**Chapter 26—The Last Day**

Elena struggled with her suitcase as she tried to zip it up. Today was it—the day she would be leaving this hospital. Hopefully for good this time. She had no intention of coming back here ever again.

This place held too many sad memories and enough heartbreak to last her an entire lifetime. She wanted out of here and only hoped she could get through these last few hours without crying.

As she moved down the hallway with her jacket on and suitcase in tow, she glanced at the stairs that led down to the basement. Knowing Damon was down there in his room, part of her just wanted to see him one last time, to tell him goodbye.

She started for the stairs-

Klaus gently grabbed her shoulders, preventing her from going downstairs, startling her. He gave her a grave expression.

"Don't do it, love. Damon knows it's your last day. He's hurting too sweet pea, now more than ever. Now is your day and going down there will only bring both of you more heartbreak. Trust me," he whispered to her.

Tears in her eyes, Elena nodded her head in understanding. But that didn't make the hurt any less as a feeling of hopelessness washed over her. She might never see Damon again in her life…

And that's probably just the way he wanted it.

….

Elena hugged everyone that she had grown close to during her stay at the hospital. Lexi her nurse smiled encouragingly at her, Shannon hugged her right before Klaus did. Klaus smiled at her before engulfing her in a big hug.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to Damon before he's moved tomorrow. You have my word."

"Thank you Klaus. And don't be a stranger now, I mean it. You have my new address?" she asked him pulling back.

"I won't be. I'll be out of here soon enough."

Elijah was waiting for her when she got down the stairs. He smiled as he approached her. "So how does it feel to be a free woman?"

"Not as good as I would have hoped, I'm afraid," she replied. Elijah seemed to accept that answer as they headed toward the parking lot.

As she was walking down the sidewalk with Elijah towards the parking lot, she was just dazed and disoriented looking around the place. As she looked to the right, she saw a window toward the ground of the hospital that had bars on the outside of it. It was lit from the inside—suddenly a pair of hands grabbed the bars from the inside.

Someone was by the window watching them.

Elena stopped dead in her tracks. She just knew it without thinking about it—Damon was watching her through the bars in his room. She couldn't see his face, but she knew it was him. It had to be!

One of the hands waved at her, a gentle goodbye wave. Elena didn't know what else to do except wave back. It was a bitter moment for her. She was leaving her old life behind her and starting new. Without the one she cared for the most.

…

_3 Months Later_

Elena stared at herself in the mirror in her bedroom. The apartment she lived in now was very nice—two bedrooms, two bathrooms (hers being equipped with a large bathtub and shower), a kitchen and a living room.

Today was her birthday—June 25th. It was now summer in Mystic Falls and the weather was getting warmer. Her family and friends were coming over to celebrate with her tonight. Klaus was even invited—he was having a good life living with a few friends in the town near Mystic Falls.

But she really didn't want to celebrate—truthfully she wanted to take a hot bath and relax with a glass of wine. Her heart hurt when she thought that was exactly what she would be doing if Damon were here with her—he always knew exactly what she needed without asking. He'd make her dinner for the two of them or they would go out, he would insist on sharing a bubble bath with her, then massaging her, then after that…

Shaking her head, she tried to rid her mind of Damon Salvatore. It had been well over 3 months since she had seen him through those bars. She only hoped he was getting well and the proper treatment he needed, wherever that might be…

….

The party was in full swing with everyone gathered around her large apartment, just talking and laughing. Everyone wished her a happy birthday and congratulated her on her writing success working for a newspaper. True, she had adjusted well to life after a mental institution. But she didn't like talking about it and no one had really questioned her. Elijah probably had something to do with that.

She was super excited when Klaus came over. His smile lit up the room and he engulfed her in a big bear hug. He was quite the entertainer, telling jokes all the time and making everybody laugh.

Elena was enjoying drinking bourbon sitting on the couch next to him when she noticed Klaus kept looking at her front door as he sipped from his glass.

"Klaus, are you waiting for someone? You keep looking out there," Elena laughed. Everyone else was busy drinking and chatting and not paying much attention.

Klaus turned around. "Hmmm? Oh no love, I'm just—the wine you know!" he laughed, patting her hand. Elena just gave him a strange look. Maybe wine really wasn't his beverage—it made him weird.

About an hour later, it was present time. Elena sat in the middle of the couch surrounded by everyone. Everyone was clapping and having a great time. She received a few books, some clothes, and some writing utensils from Elijah. When it was Klaus's turn, he shrugged and said his gift would be here later by "Overnight mail" as he called it.

When it was time for the cake, Elena was about tired for the night. As much as she enjoyed the celebration, she was tired and ready for it to be over. She knew everyone around her was walking on eggshells and didn't know how to react around her. She loved her aunt Jenna and brother, but Elijah was the only one who truly understood how she was feeling.

Yet still she plastered on a smile. The cake was chocolate, her favorite, and had pink frosting with red roses on the top. She always called dibs on the roses—they were her favorite.

After everyone sang happy birthday, she stared at the firelight from all the candles in the dark room.

"Make a wish Elena," she heard her Aunt Jenna whisper in her ear. Slowly, she thought about what she wanted more than anything. She was already better, she had a job she enjoyed, and she had her own apartment and a family that loved her.

She was fooling herself. Knowing exactly what she wanted more than anything, she blew out the candles in one blow.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Then she heard a skidding noise in her hallway. Klaus was panting.

"Elena! Uno momento!" he panted, clutching his chest like he had been running a marathon.

"What is it now Klaus?" Elijah asked him, slightly annoyed at the interruption. Elena just stared at him with a puzzled expression.

Klaus smiled at her. "My gift just arrived. I apologize for the late arrival; it couldn't get here any sooner. It's on a…bit of a curfew."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Aunt Jenna asked him.

Klaus smirked then stepped aside as someone entered the room.

Her eyes widened as she felt her heart constrict at the sight before her.

Staring back at her dressed all in black—black boots, jeans, shirt, and leather jacket—topped with a set of jet black hair and cerulean blue eyes…was her Damon.

He smiled shyly at her, his eyes sparkling.

"Happy Birthday Elena."

_So…what do you guys think? Hit the review button below please : )_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Wow, so many great reviews for the last chapter. Super excited and happy right now **____** And many new readers as well, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm trying to get back to many of you, but I wanted to post the next chapter first. Let me know what you guys think of it—I for one love this chapter, many of you will be pleased. **_

_**This story is coming to an end as well. I think a total of 30 chapters will be good for this one. Just a quick head's up.**_

_**Enjoy and as always, review : )**_

**Chapter 27-Reconnection**

Elena's eyes stayed on Damon's as her lungs forced herself to breathe, taking in the sight of him. In over three months, he had changed a lot and yet not much at all. The last time she saw Damon he was too thin, hadn't eaten much, and was overall, depressed.

The Damon she was looking at now was absolutely breathtaking—he had gained some of his previous weight back, he looked lean and toned, the color was back in his cheeks and his eyes sparkled when she looked into them. He looked much better. He was perfect in her eyes.

She was so busy having a stare contest with him that she forgot about her family still in the room until Aunt Jenna cleared her throat. "Ahem, Elena do you mind telling me who this is?"

Elena shook her head to think clearly again, waving her hands in the air. "Oh my gosh um…sorry Jenna, this is Damon. I know him from the hospital." Jenna just stared at Elena with a surprised look before slowly turning back to Damon.

"And this is Jenna, my aunt," she said speaking to Damon this time. He smiled at Jenna, giving her a little wave. Jenna just continued to stare.

Klaus finally broke the awkward silence. "Well, um Happy Birthday Elena. This is my gift to you, although I have to return it, uh, _him _in the morning. So I suggest the rest of us leave, give them some privacy," he said, snapping his fingers and indicating to the small, slightly confused crowd. They followed suit as everyone left.

Jenna whispered frantically in Elena's ear, "Are you insane?! Is it okay to leave you here with _him?" _she asked.

"Yes Jenna, I promise I'll be fine. I need to talk to him and it's best that we do it in private okay? I'll call you and Elijah in the morning," she said to Jenna, giving her a hug before Klaus was shooing her out the door.

Elena barely heard Klaus say to everyone, "Anyone up for some Chinese?" in the hallway as everyone left. Her focus remained on Damon, who stood before her, being very still. His eyes were blue like sapphires, his normal color. He was dressed nicely in black jeans, boots, and a leather jacket.

The two of them just stared at one another, not knowing what to say first.

Damon was the one to speak first, clearing his throat. "It's a very nice apartment you have here, Elena."

Elena smiled softly back. "Yeah it is. It's home now." He smiled back at her.

"Care to give me a tour?"

"Sure," was her response as she walked in front of him, taking his hand in hers and showing him the kitchen, the living room, the balcony, everywhere but her bedroom. That was too personal for her to show him right now.

They sat on her couch in the living room, a glass of wine for each of them. Taking a gulp, she sat back before looking at Damon.

"So Damon, how is treatment? Is Dr. Saltzman treating you alright?" she asked, finally breaking the ice of the ongoing conversation both of them wanted to have yet were afraid to start.

He smiled gently at her, rubbing his neck. "It's going great. Dr. Saltzman has been helping me out a lot. Ever since I left the other hospital, I've been getting a little better everyday thanks to him."

"That's good. So…are you cured? Is that why you're out right now?"

He frowned slightly but smiled afterwards. "Unfortunately not yet. Dr. Saltz—Alaric gave me written and verbal permission to get out of the hospital for one day at least. He realized that was part of my problem in the first place—being cooped up all the time wasn't helping me. Klaus came and got me this afternoon. We've been out to lunch, the bar to watch a football game, and just walking in the town. But he knew what I really wanted was to see you tonight. Especially since it's your special day, so he brought me here."

She smiled, putting her head in her hand just looking at him. "Well, thank you for your visit. To be honest, it really is the best present I've received tonight."

His face only showed a smirk. She started giggling like a schoolgirl; she had missed this fun-loving Damon.

Then the tension came back, it became thick with the everlasting silence again. What caused it was an underlying fear between both of them for different reasons.

Damon broke the silence this time. "Elena, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea right now, given the circumstances?"

Damon visibly gulped. "It may not be the best idea but I need to ask this. It will change us and we'll see if we can fix this…our relationship based on your answer to this question that I have for you."

Elena wasn't sure what he was going to ask, but she was a little afraid of what it was. But he was right—the sooner they got the nitty, gritty stuff out of the way, the sooner both of them knew where they stood with one another.

"Okay…shoot." She held her breath.

"Do you still see me as…him?"

She could only give him a confused look. "Who are you talking about?"

"The other me…the evil version of me. I don't remember all that happened, but Klaus told me that I was very brutal with you. That wasn't me. Alaric says that my biggest fear is…not knowing what those experiences did to you. I know I will never know the full extent of what those moments did to you, but I need you to tell me now how you feel about me. Our very future depends on this."

Elena's mouth opened and closed like a fish before her mind settled on her response. Damon continued before she had the chance to speak.

"It's okay no matter how you choose or how you feel. If you want nothing more to do with me, I understand. I'll walk away right now and we'll leave it at that. If you just want to be friends, that's okay too. If you want—"

He was cut off mid-sentence when Elena's lips met his. It was a full minute before she pulled away, the only sound in the room a soft pop when their lips parted.

"And to answer your question, no. I don't see you as the other you. I knew the whole time that it wasn't the real you. I knew you were in there as well; I just needed to get you back. And here you are—the real you."

Damon could only look at her first in disbelief then in heartfelt contentment, his eyes glistening slightly at her confession.

She didn't want to talk anymore; no more words were needed. Taking his hand in her own, he got up and followed her as she led him to her bedroom…

….

Elena stirred from her sleep, feeling warm and well-loved. Warmth surrounded her as she felt her naked body being cocooned in two things—the electric blanket she used nightly and Damon's warm naked body next to hers under the sheets.

Last night was incredible for both of them. They had reunited in more ways than one—emotionally and physically. It was the best night she had had in years, maybe even the best birthday she had in a long time. Nothing could compare to how Damon made her feel the night before. To say that it was magical was an understatement.

She felt Damon stir next to her when a small ringing sound filled the room. Barely awake herself, she felt him move his arms from around her to answer the insistent ringing. Her body protested his removal, causing her to open her eyes a crack. She saw him moving around naked trying to get his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans.

"Hello?" he groaned into the phone. Opening her eyes more she saw his bare back facing her, also getting a bit more of a show of him as he leaned forward, his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know we agreed on 9 in the morning Klaus…but please, just a few more minutes! I just got to see her again and I don't want to leave her so soon. Okay…alright…" Elena could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Alright, I'll be down in five. See you then," and with that, he hung up. Elena could still barely move even though she knew he would be leaving soon. She wanted to get up and give him a goodbye hug at the very least, but her energy was still drained from her. Damon had literally worn her out the previous night, both physically and emotionally.

She opened her eyes more as she watched Damon creep around the room getting his clothes back on. He noticed that she was awake when he was getting his shirt on. Smiling softly and with a hint of sadness, he walked back over to the bed, leaning down and kissing her softly. She made a move to get out of the bed, but he pushed her back gently.

"Stay right there sweetheart, no getting out of bed for you. You'll be warmer in there," he whispered, tucking her back under the blankets.

"I have to see you off though," she whispered, her voice hoarse slightly as she struggled to sit up.

At this, Damon's face fell again as he caressed her cheek with his fingers. "Elena, I don't want you to see me out. Klaus called me because I have to go back to the hospital, that's it. Once was enough to say goodbye to you and I can't go through that again. It nearly killed me. So which is why I want you to stay here, all cozy and warm and after-glowly," he smiled as she blushed slightly. "I don't want to say goodbye to you again. So I'll just let myself out okay?"

As much as Elena hated it, she knew he was right. She didn't think she could go through with that again either. Reaching up, she pulled his face down to meet hers in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Damon walked over to the bedroom door before turning around to face her. To say he was sorely tempted to join her in bed again was an understatement.

"See you soon Elena, and hopefully the next time I won't have to leave you ever again."

…..


	28. Chapter 28

_**I know, I know. Well, better a day late than never huh? It's been awhile since I've updated. This week has been hell, finals and my work just got a new computer system upgrade we're all trying to figure out. So it's been rough, but the break is here and I'll be able to update more often : )**_

_**Also, anybody else see the episodes these past few weeks? Spoiler alert: Holy crap, I was super excited! I can't seem to stop smiling. We finally got DEX!**_

_**Almost got 500 reviews last chapter. Think you can make it more than that this time? I would most appreciate it if you could! Love-taekwongirl.**_

_**Here you go and enjoy—it's an intense one.**_

**Chapter 28—Lost**

Elena smiled as she awoke later that morning. Her limbs were slightly stiff and she was a little sore in certain areas of her body, but it felt amazing nonetheless. Reaching over to the other side of the bed, she frowned when she was met with cold sheets. She vaguely remembered him telling her he had to leave, but that didn't stop the feeling of longing she felt in her heart.

Sliding over, she hugged the other pillow he had laid on the night before, smelling his scent on it. It was a mixture of Old Spice, sex, sweat, and pure Damon aroma. She wished she could bottle up the smell itself because it was simply divine!

She couldn't help but smile to herself as her naked back was exposed to the air making her shiver, remembering the events of the night before:

_Damon's naked hips melted into hers as he placed his weight upon her body, moaning at the intimate contact his cock made with her nether folds. His blue eyes never left hers as he caressed her face gently with his hand, cupping her chin up to meet his kisses. His hips moved slightly, the head of his cock at her entrance._

_Elena nodded her head as he looked upon her again, giving him silent permission. Pushing her hips forward, they became one. It didn't take long for their rhythms to match each other, pace for pace. Damon never stopped kissing or caressing Elena through their sacred act, constantly kissing her neck, shoulders, peppering her face with kisses, everywhere he could reach._

_This wasn't just sex. This was about reuniting with a soul mate. Elena felt giddy and tipsy right down to her very core just experiencing pleasure with the man she loved. It had been long, oh so long since she had felt such satisfaction. _

_She only hoped this one night would last for a while…_

…_._

_One Month Later_

Elena was working in the library putting books back on shelves. The past month had been good for her writing and planning ahead. She had just gotten accepted into a university close to the town and was planning on starting in the fall. All her writing courses would be offered there and after graduating in two years, she would have opportunities at her disposal.

To top her excitement was anticipating Damon's second arrival later that evening. Klaus had informed her that Damon was allowed a second visit and that it would be that night. She was so chipper with excitement she could barely focus on work.

The minute her boss let her go that afternoon, she practically ran home and immediately hopped in the shower. She took her time, wanting everything to be perfect for when Damon arrived later. Afterwards, she put candles in her room and had dressed in one of her red dresses. She liked it because it was simple to put on—and would be easy for him to take off.

Around 7, she had everything prepared and was dressed in her best, her makeup done subtly. She sat on the couch, anticipating her love's arrival and the bliss they would share…

…

_One Hour Later_

The shrill sound of her phone ringing woke Elena up. Glancing around, she noticed she had fallen asleep on her couch. Her fuzzy mind wondered what was taking so long. Klaus and Damon should have been here by now. Where were they?

Looking at her phone, she realized it was Klaus calling her. Answering it, she knew she would give them a piece of her mind.

"Klaus?" she answered.

"Elena, is Damon with you?!" Klaus shouted, making Elena cringe and bring her phone about a foot from her ear.

"What the hell Klaus! Not so damn loud! Klaus, where's Damon? I thought you two would be here by now," she yawned, trying to hide her disappointment.

"So he's not with you then?!"

Klaus's frantic voice immediately woke her up.

"No he's not with me. Why, did something happen?" Elena was beginning to think in full on panic mode. If Klaus wasn't with Damon, where would he be then?

"Shit, I don't think he just left on his own. Someone took him!"

….

Klaus was frantic, pacing back and forth when Elena arrived at the Grill. Immediately exiting the car, she ran to where he was pacing. The cops were surrounding the area, already deeming it a crime scene.

"What happened, Klaus?!" she asked him, trying to keep her own heart from bursting out of her own chest. The fear had lessened but only by a fraction.

Running his hands through his blonde hair, Klaus bit his lip. "I honestly have no idea…he and I were at the bar just relaxing and hanging out. Damon got up to use the restroom and after half an hour when he didn't come back, I went to look for him. In the bathroom, I found the mirror broken and blood. It looked like a fight went down in there and Damon was nowhere to be found. I called the cops after I discovered it."

Elena was trying to absorb his words and calm her own heartbeat. So someone had taken Damon, her Damon. She didn't really know what to think then but about how to find him.

"Let's not panic yet Klaus. Do you know of anyone that would try to hurt Damon? I know he made other enemies elsewhere, but none of them would be here do you think?" she asked him, trying to think logically and not bring herself to a panic.

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair. "You know Damon, he has enemies everywhere."

"Did you notice anyone suspicious or anyone that was staring at you guys tonight?" Elena was asking questions now, trying to remember all those damn cop shows she used to watch before she was put in the hospital.

"I wasn't really focusing on anything else but the big game. Come to think of it…" Klaus looked thoughtful for a second. "There was a man that kept looking at Damon. He was sitting a booth not far from us. He had short, spikey dirty blonde hair and creepy dark eyes."

Elena's eyes widened. No…it couldn't be… She remembered Damon's last visitor earlier that year, the one that hurt Damon so badly that he would have ended up in the isolation room if she hadn't spent the night with him that first time.

His brother…

"What's Damon's brother's name?!"

Klaus gave her a puzzled look. "I don't remember, but I think its Stephen or Stefan, something like that. But why would Stefan take Damon hostage, his own brother?"

"Because Damon killed the love his life, that's why. I think I have an idea," she said, trying to keep her cool. It was the only place she could think of. If his brother was that desperate to take Damon hostage and do God only knows what to him, then it's possible he took Damon to the place where their feud all started.

"Klaus, where's the nearest cemetery?"

Klaus looked at her like she'd lost it completely.

"I don't exactly know, about a mile from here. Why, what's going through that pretty little head of yours?"

"I think I know where Stefan took him. He's taking them both to _her_."

….

The coldness surrounding her she knew wasn't just from the chilly fall night. It was from her own fear, fear of what she might encounter. In a graveyard of all places. She was pretty sure her theory was correct. Stefan, Damon's brother, had somehow found out that Damon was out and wanted revenge for killing their love—Katherine.

As she looked around the graveyard, which was hard in the darkness, she spotted a flicker of light coming from farther in. Cautiously, she moved behind the trees and tried listening for whatever she could.

Then she heard a cold voice…

"You took everything from me, brother. The woman I loved is gone because of your fucked up _mind." _She didn't recognize the voice, but she could vaguely remember the straight dirty brown hair color of Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother.

She heard a second voice, one that she would recognize anywhere.

"I swear I didn't _mean _to kill Katherine, Stefan! I wasn't myself, it was an accident, I _swear!" _Damon's voice sounded so regretful and full of horror that Elena nearly forgot about the mission before pushing herself forward.

"You were blind with jealousy brother. She wanted me; you couldn't handle that thought so you murdered her in cold blood! And here she lies beneath you, unmoving and unlived until the end of time. What do you say to that, _brother?" _

"I don't know what to say to that brother, but crazy must run in our bloodline."

Elena was peeking out from behind the tree. From there, she could see Damon, his face bloodied like he had taken quite a beating, tied to a headstone. She could only assume that the grave he was laying on was that of Katherine.

She could see the shadow of Stefan, Damon's brother. She vaguely remembered seeing him that one day in the hospital. He was the cause of Damon's relapse, of his chalked up horrible memories being brought back to the forefront of Damon's conscious.

Stefan walked around Damon, seeming in a trance. It was then that Elena saw something shining in his hand. A gun!

No! This couldn't be happening! She needed to get Damon out of there before his crazed brother did something stupid…

Stefan continued his rant, like he had wanted to say all of this for years.

"For taking my love, brother, you must die where she lays dead. And who knows? I might join the two of you. Father saw you as nothing but a disappointment. Now he's furious with you…especially after this little scandal. Why keep you around? I am now fulfilling my duty as a devoted son. What can you do to stop me then?"

Damon's eyes never left Stefan, but she saw him look around. It was then that his eyes landed on Elena's face. Eyes growing, he started visibly shaking like a leaf.

Elena lifted her finger to her lips to keep him quiet. She knew if she could get the gun away from Stefan and somehow knock him out she would succeed in freeing Damon.

Damon's pleading look never left hers. "Elena please…go!" she heard him whisper, looking at her with such a terrified expression.

Still, she could not move.

She didn't see Stefan watching his brother. He turned around and looked right at her.

"Well well well, what do we have here? One of your little spies, brother? She's a pretty one. Little miss, why don't you come out and join our little celebration?" Stefan's green eyes locked on her as he raised the gun right at her chest.

Fear gripped Elena so harshly she couldn't move. The barrel of the gun pointed at her was all she could see. She heard Damon sob in aggravation in the background.

Stefan was unusually and creepily calm as he watched her reaction.

"No? Well, why waste any more of my time then?" Elena reacted the minute she saw him turn the gun on Damon.

Running toward Stefan, she launched herself at him as Stefan raised the gun at Damon.

"Elena NO!" Damon shouted.

A gunshot sounded in the cold, quiet graveyard. Elena felt her eyes widen before darkness took over and her vision became blurry. Then…nothing.


	29. Author's Note

Hi guys, Taekwongirl here. I know it's been awhile, so here's an update.

I know many of you have left reviews for me to finish this story. I'm always happy to read reviews that are so encouraging and happy. And lately I've been getting many that are begging me to continue with this.

That being said, I would love to : )

The reasons why I have not updated are 1.) Life got in the way. My last semester at college has been a busy one. 2.) I've been having issues at work and am no longer employed at the moment, so I should be updating right?

Well, with the good reviews that many of you have given me, I have also gotten some bad ones. Ones the really critique my work and have more criticism than necessary. I appreciate improvement tips, I really do, but these reviews were just plain mean and cruel. Ever since then, I have not had any inspiration to continue. I wish I did.

Believe me, I want to finish this story. But to tell you the truth, I'm in a writer's rut. I don't know what I can write to continue with this. Last chapter was a cliffhanger—is Elena going to live or die? What will happen to Damon? Stefan? Etc. The suspense is killing me too LOL.

So with that in mind, do any of you have any ideas? I'm just looking for something to continue with and finish this. I hate leaving things unfinished and it's been 4 months since my last update. So if any of you have any ideas, I'm open to them : )

Feel free to PM me with ideas. I just need something to get the ball rolling again. I will credit you with them in my top author's notes.

Thank you all for the continued support! Hopefully there will be an update at the end of the week for all of you.

Taekwongirl


	30. Chapter 30

**Haven in Your Arms—Chapter 29**

Beep…beep…beep…beep…The sound of the heart machine in the room rang in Elena's ears, bringing her back to consciousness. Her eyes felt heavy, she couldn't open them. Her nerves seemed to be extra sensitive, her hand moved by itself.

The sedatives were wearing off.

"Look, she's waking up! I saw her move!" A female voice could be heard somewhere in the room. It was the voice of her Aunt Jenna.

"Looks like she survived. She'll be waking up soon enough, at least I hope so," a male voice joined in. This time it was her brother, Jeremy.

"Jeremy, don't sound so condescending like this kind of thing happens all the time. This is your sister and she was shot 3 days ago, try to be a little more sensitive damn it!" This time Elena knew it was Elijah coming to her defense.

"Sorry Elijah, I've been here before where my sister's concerned. And to be honest, this is how I cope damn it! I'm worried as hell over here!" Then she heard the sound of a chair being kicked over.

"Taking it out on the furniture isn't going to do you any good and it will only get you kicked out plus fines for replacing it, so sit down and shut up!" Jenna said in a no-nonsense kind of tone.

At this point, Elena forced her eyes open. Everything was blurry at first before shapes started to become more defined. The lights above her head almost blinded her before shapes began to form. There was a dull pressure on her left shoulder where she was shot.

The first person she saw was a smiling Elijah. "And so she returns to the land of the living! How are you feeling, darling?"

She groaned her answer, her inability to speak overtaking her.

"Good enough for me. No more morphine for you for a while, missy," he responded back, holding back his laughter.

Looking around the room, she saw her aunt Jenna, who was crying when she went over to hug her. "Elena, thank God you're alright! You nearly gave us all a heart attack, what the hell were you thinking?!"

Elena could do nothing except roll her eyes. She knew explaining anything to her family wouldn't make sense to them. She wondered if they knew about Damon and his maniac of a brother and what he had done, what she had done.

The only person that could bring her answers was Klaus. Bringing her hands up to attempt to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes all she could do was wait and hope he would come see her soon. She wanted him to fill in the blanks about what happened that night.

"Where…where Klaus?" she asked in a groggy voice.

Elijah nodded his head. He knew who Klaus was. "He'll be here later on today. We wanted to make sure you were awake and feeling well. How is the shoulder?"

Elena tried lifting her arm—pain shot all the way through her arm to her brain. Never again! "Still hurts like hell, Lij. What do you expect?"

He laughed softly. "That's the spirit that I was expecting. Well, pain is letting the body know that you're still alive. Be grateful for that. Klaus will be here later to explain everything. I think it should come from him, not me."

Groggy still, she lay back down in the bed and closed her eyes. Anesthesia was truly a bitch.

….

_Later….._

Elena was anxiously waiting for Klaus's arrival. She had a million questions but wasn't sure how to start with any of them. All of them had to do with what happened that night. Elijah didn't want to tell her anything and neither did anyone else.

She heard her door creak open. Looking over, her eyes widened as she saw her visitor.

For the first time since she had met him, Klaus looked furious with her. His hands were on his hips and his eyes spoke volumes of his anger as well as his worry and relief at seeing her blinking and very much alive in her bed.

"Elena fucking Gilbert, you have some serious bloody explaining to do!" Klaus almost shouted at her, standing there with his black jacket and light jeans, underneath a burgundy button-up shirt. He was also carrying a backpack.

Elena could only shrug her shoulders. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

Klaus's eyes widened. It was almost funny. Almost.

"As a matter of fact, yes there is! Why the hell did you run off on your own to find Damon, huh? I told you to wait and talk to the police about your suspicions. Next thing I knew you were gone and off the radar! Next thing I hear is about a gunfight in the middle of the cemetery. The fucking cemetery!

After Klaus's outburst and she was sure he had calmed down somewhat, her brown eyes stared at him, waiting to ask the question that she had been literally dying to ask of everyone.

"Klaus, no one can tell me the answer to this but you: Where is Damon? Is he alright? What happened to Stefan?" she asked quietly.

Klaus's smile dropped. He sighed before running his hand through his perfect blonde hair. It was a few seconds before he looked at her again.

"He's okay Elena, he didn't get shot. From what I hear, however, and by that I mean he told me himself, is when he saw you get shot, he went into another rage fit. He was able to rip himself out of the ropes holding him to Katherine's gravestone. He fought with his brother before bashing his head in with a rock. The police and I showed up to the scene of a dead Stefan Salvatore, an injured you, and a heavily-breathing Damon."

Elena's breath stopped. She was sure her heart stopped along with it. "He's not…I mean, he didn't…did he?"

Klaus gave her a questioning look. "I don't know what you mean Elena, he killed his brother because he thought he had killed you."

"Not just that, I mean did his…other personality show up?" Elena could barely breathe—if the other evil Damon had shown up, God only knows who could help the real Damon back to sanity.

Klaus's eyes widened, if that was even possible at this point. "I honestly don't know. What the police realized when they got to the scene was that you were unconscious and had a bullet wound in your shoulder. Damon was beaten a little bit—black eye and some bruising. Stefan's brain might have been bleeding out of his ear by then, but he is gone though. He won't bother you or Damon anymore. I'm grateful—Stefan Salvatore never let up the opportunity to remind Damon of what he had done and the disgrace he brought upon the family. Can't say I'll miss him."

"Where exactly is he now?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"The police showed up as did Dr. Saltzman. He convinced them to have him brought back to his hospital. They're keeping him under watch right now to make sure he won't be a danger to anyone else or to himself. I saw him, he's scared and worried about you but not dangerous."

Elena sighed in relief. "They didn't sedate him, did they?" Of all the things she hated most about the hospital it was being shot with a needle then feeling nothing afterwards. It was an indescribable feeling.

Klaus just smiled at her as he brought a laptop out of his backpack. He lifted it up and started typing. "Damon doesn't like to be sedated any more than the average person. Dr. Saltzman knows that and has made sure no one with a needle will ever do that to him again. He's made sure of that. Good man, Dr. Saltzman."

"Alright Klaus, but you haven't fully answered my question. Is Damon truly alright? Physically, emotionally, but mostly mentally? Is he going to be okay in the long run?" Elena had a million questions now, but only one person could answer them. And none of them could be answered by Klaus at the moment.

Klaus smiled as he looked at his laptop.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" and he turned his laptop around toward her.

The person she most wanted to speak to was on the screen. His bright blue eyes staring back at her and the smile on his face mirrored her own.

_**Well, here's another chapter for you. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I'm determined to finish this. Life got in the way as well as damn writer's block.**_

_**Please comment and send reviews my way. I know it's been a long time, but please send me some reviews. I would really appreciate it **_____


	31. Chapter 31

_**I have my inspiration back! I feel horrible that I haven't update in weeks, but I promise I will make it up to you guys. This story will be finished within a chapter or two and I will be updating my other ones as well. Until then, enjoy! **_

**Haven in Your Arms Chapter 30: Complications Afterwards**

"Hey baby."

Elena couldn't help but smile at him. Even despite the circumstances, he still has had his unique sense of humor. Despite everything that had happened, she was excited to see him. Looking behind him, she saw two armed guards on either side of him, their expressions emotionless and non-moving.

"You have the artillery awaiting you or what?" She asked him, trying to keep the conversation light. She didn't want to dive into anything serious now.

Damon's face, while somewhat grainy from the screen, was serious and somewhat…sad. Elena couldn't explain it then.

"After everything that happened a few days ago…they are evaluating me and keeping me under constant surveillance. It's just a precaution since I am a murderer and they are not totally sure what to do with me yet."

"Doesn't Dr. Saltzman make that decision?"

Damon didn't seem to hear that last line. He ran his hand through his hair before staring at her through the screen.

"Listen babe, after you get out of the hospital, would you please come visit me here?" he questioned, eyeing her in a way she couldn't put her finger on.

"Of…of course, I would love to," she responded, wondering why this felt different than the other meetings they had. This had a feeling of foreboding, of dreading the outcome and upcoming events.

"Good. I will see you in a few days here. They will lead you to me when you arrive." Looking back, he seemed to be listening to someone talking to him. He turned back to look at her. "I gotta run. I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Okay. I love you…" she responded hesitantly, unsure what frame of mind he was in. After everything, all he wanted to do was see her in a few days? It didn't make any sense given the grave and dangerous circumstances they had just gone through.

This time he gave her a small smile. "I love you too." And with that, the screen went dark.

Klaus was still sitting there next to her hospital bed, reading a magazine. Or pretending to read a magazine and pretend that he didn't just hear every single word that was said. She saw his eyes peak out from over the top.

"So….good news then, love?"

Shaking her head, she lay back in her bed. Honestly…she had no clue what to expect.

…..

**Mystic Falls Psychiatric Hospital—5 Days Later**

Elena arrived at the hospital. It looked like a nice facility, all white on the outside with a nice garden outside. She saw other patients being led around in wheelchairs and others were walking around by themselves. It seemed like a nice facility to be in. Why couldn't she have gone here in the first place?

After she was checked in at the front desk, she saw a man with a suit come up to her.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Alaric Saltzman. You must be the lovely Elena Gilbert I've heard so much about," he extended his hand towards her.

Shaking it, she knew she instantly liked this doctor. He seemed open, warm and friendly.

"Yes I am. You must be Damon's doctor. Where is he now?"

His smile fell slightly, but he quickly masked it before saying, "Follow me and you'll see." The two of them walked down a bright hallway then down another one before they stopped in front of a large white door.

Dr. Saltzman indicated to her with a flick of his hand. "This is it. Now Elena, I know we just met and I can't discuss Damon's case with you since you're not a specific family member, but I have to say that if it weren't for you, Damon would be a total wreck right now. From what he's told me about you, you've been his light at the end of the tunnel. And that's all I'm going to say about that."

Elena felt truly humbled by his words. It was truly touching. "Thank you sir. So do I have a specific time with him or as long as we want?"

"Visiting hours end at 5. That should give you plenty of time."

Elena was about the open the door when Alaric stopped her with his hand. "Just don't be surprised when you see him alright? It's probably different from what you're used to, okay?"

Nodding, Elena finally opened the door and let herself in, the door closing behind her. It was a large room with a few beds in it, none of which were occupied. At the end, she saw the shape of a leg in the bed. Moving towards it, she knew it had to be him.

Damon was laying down in the bed, asleep. The blankets covered him from his feet up to his chin. Walking up beside him, she couldn't help but admire his beauty. His jet-black hair, his high cheek bones, his soft, pink lips that she so desperately wanted to kiss…

And she did. Leaning down, she kissed him. Exactly how she remembered he tasted…and that little peck made his eyes open. Damn, those electric blue eyes! He blinked a few times before he smiled at her. "Hello darling. How have you been?"

"Good. Almost all healed, see?" she took off part of her jacket to show him her sling. It wasn't as bad of a recovery as she thought. It was okay and she was grateful to be able to move around as she pleased.

Moving to press a button, the bed moved up to a sitting position. "That's good," he flinched.

When Damon moved to sit up slightly, she heard a clanging noise. Puzzled, her face scrunched up before she asked, "What is that noise?"

Damon half laughed as he tried to sit up. "Pull back the sheet and you'll see."

Elena seemed to be moving on pure instinct as she carefully pulled the blankets back. She didn't know why, but more afraid of what she would see. What she saw shocked her and made her gasp!

His hands were chained on either side of the bed with shackles as well as his legs, restricting his movements everywhere.

"My God Damon, what have they DONE to you?!" Elena exclaimed, horrified that even Dr. Saltzman would allow this to happen to Damon. If there's one thing they both had in common, it was a hatred of being tied up.

"I made them do it. It was by my request."

Her head snapped up to stare at him as if truly had lost his mind. "What?!"

Damon lay back in his bed, watching her with a seemingly ghostly expression. "It's a precaution. After the events of the past week and then some, I don't want any more surprises coming from me. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore; not Dr. Saltzman, the staff, fellow patients, and especially not you. Alaric was even against it when I suggested it, but I wanted it."

"Why in the world would you think such a ridiculous thing? Nothing is going to happen to you Damon, I won't let it," she tried reasoning with him, gently touching his cheek with her hand. He seemed to relish in her touch before taking her hand in his, bringing their joined hands down to the bed.

"Because this isn't a social meeting, Elena. That's not why I asked you here today. I asked you here to have a proper goodbye with me."

So many emotions and thoughts were running through Elena's mind. Shock, surprise, anger, depression, guilt, but mostly hurt were her biggest emotions. She didn't know where to start or even begin. Did this mean Damon didn't want her anymore? After everything they had been through, she hoped he was finally the One, the one that she could get through anything together. The one that knew and understood her more than anyone else in her life.

And he was leaving her?! It didn't make any sense!

Damon gulped, willing his emotions to stay in check when he saw how hurt she was. "This isn't goodbye for good Elena, not unless you want it to be. All I'm asking for is time. Time to get better once and for all; something I've never done before. I can't be certain I won't freak out again and not hurt you. That's what has scared me the most these last few weeks. I know you say you love me despite everything…but the truth is that _I _don't trust myself."

"But you were getting better…you're still getting better…" she tried to say but the tears threatening her eyes and trying to keep the sobs at bay were taking their toll on her resolve.

"No I'm not Elena. I just killed my own brother. Rightfully so, he was threatening you! I would do it again in a heartbeat if I had to…but that doesn't take away the guilt of killing one of my own. My parents won't have anything to do with me, it's probably worse now that they've lost their other son. I haven't even seen them for over 6 years. Lord knows what they're going to do to me now. My future is uncertain. All I do is hurt people Elena—I killed Katherine, I hurt Klaus…you…and even though I didn't hold the blade in my own hand, I killed Kol."

It was the first time she had heard Damon mention Kol since that horrible night at Kol's apartment. So a part of him did remember and felt guilt about it. That was a good sign.

"I remember bits of pieces of that night now. Dr. Saltzman has helped me remember and put the pieces together. I didn't like Kol but I would never wish death upon anybody. I've been coming to terms with all the bad shit I did when I wasn't myself. But when I do this…I can't be holding you back from your life." By now, Damon's own eyes shined with unshed tears brewing in them, making this even harder for her. She hated seeing Damon in pain.

Shaking her head, she stopped him there. "You're not holding me back Damon, you've only helped me through everything that I've been going through. No one has ever stuck around like that for me before. I can't….I….can't…" she couldn't hold on anymore. The tears took over before she felt Damon pulling her towards his chest lightly.

"I know, I know it hurts Elena. This is killing me just as much as it's killing you, believe me! But deep down you know this is for the best. We can't be together right now. Both of us have been through hell and back and I can't keep holding you back from living your own life. You have your aunt and Elijah, Jeremy, friends back home," He pulled her head away from his chest, cupping her chin in his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. When she did, she saw that his normally blue eyes were a grey color and glassy. He was hurting just as much as she was and saying this was killing him.

"But I am not better. I'm still trying to live through this hell and get better. I can't be holding you back. You'll want to move on and live your life, find a career, a husband, children, and the whole life package everyone deserves. I'm just holding you back from it all. I'm doing this for both our sakes. Please respect my wishes and try to understand, okay? But one thing will never change: I love you. Never forget that, alright?" He whispered to her, holding her close before kissing her lips. It was a soft kiss, but it held all the emotion he was feeling and conveying to her.

Elena remained quiet as Damon spoke. Hearing it all was difficult for her but deep down she knew Damon was telling her the truth and imploring her to see reason. If the two of them stayed together now, it may or may not work. And a part of her was still afraid of the dark Damon's return.

Pulling back, she looked at Damon, running her hands through his hair before touching her forehead to his, eyes closed. Giving him one last kiss, she pulled away from him and stood up. In zombie mode, she walked toward the door before turning and looking back at him.

He wasn't even looking at her, just staring out the window.

'_Or maybe he can't look at you because it would tear him apart,' _another part of her brain said. With that thought and one foot in front of the other, she made her way out of the room down the halls, out the doors and to her car.

Then she let the tears finally fall. She didn't know how long she remained there, but it felt good letting all the pent up emotions out finally. If she didn't do it then, they would consume her.

Although she was hurt and felt like a part of her was missing, she did understand where he was coming from. Deep down, he was loving her by letting her go and live her own life. There was no greater sacrifice or gift that he could have given her except that.

Whether Damon was going to be a part of her life later on or not…only time would tell.

_**Nice long chapter, right? Next chapter will either be an epilogue or one more before the epilogue. I know it's a lot to ask right now, but please review!**_


End file.
